A New Team Revised
by Fox-Sama
Summary: Watch Naruto get a sensei that will work with him and a team that respects him. Naruto x Ino x Sakura. There is OOC. Now with Beta!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Team Revised**

**Chapter 1: A new start. **

**A/N. here is the first new chapter of New Team. I am sorry for that wait but I feel that the changes I'm making are for the better. The story is still SakuraxNarutoxIno.**

**Now have a Beta!!!!!! ****The Blueberry King Bow to his greatness**

Somewhere in the village hidden in the leaf, Anko Mitarashi was sitting in her apartment. She was thinking about her life in Konoha and how bored she had been lately. Sure she had her missions, but they were just not enough right now.

"God, this sucks," Anko sighed out loud. "There is nothing to do!" Anko screamed, stomping all around her apartment.

"Would you give it a rest? I know you are bored, you have only been saying it for a damned week! Why do you not just rejoin the ANBU if you are so bored?"

Anko looked to the brunette sitting on the bed. "Because they are too uptight. The mission is 'kill the target and go home.' You know I like to play with my prey."

"Well you need to start leaving the other Jounin alone."

"What?! Why!?" Anko asked in shock.

"Well, Asuma is so messed up right now, he might actually stop smoking," she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if he put more effort into his training instead of shogi and smoking, he might stand a chance," Anko retorted while crossing her arms.

"Then there is that new one, Kurenai?" Anko cut her off right there.

"Hey, is it my fault that she only used genjutsu on me? I mean come on I do not know how she even made it to Jounin. What about you? Hatake is still limping around." Anko quipped with a smirk.

"Well, he slapped your ass, and that is my right alone," the brunette quipped right back.

"Oh, is my little puppy jealous when I am touched by others?" Anko cooed sitting on the brunette's lap.

"You are a bitch," The brunette said bluntly while wrapping her arms around Anko.

"Now that is the kettle calling the pot black." Anko leaned in and gave her lover a deep kiss before getting off her lap. "But I am still bored."

"AHG! Why will you not shut up?! … You know what you need?"

"What? What do I need?" Anko asked.

"You need to find some one to teach you to calm the fuck down! .... Wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

"What did you just say?" Anko asked.

"You mean for you calming down?"

"No, before that."

"Finding some help?"

"No, after that."

"Umm… to teach?"

"Now the first and second part together."

"Find some one to teach?" The brunette asked tilting her head before she was tackled from the bed to the floor.

"Hana, I love you!" Anko shouted burying for face in the other girl's chest.

"An…ko ca...n't...breathe…" Hana gasped out, but before she could say another word, Anko grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out at top speed.

**----------**

At Konoha Ninja Academy, the students were just getting back from lunch when Iruka started taking roll call and noticed that one of his students was missing. '_Oh no, not again.' _Iruka thought. "Have any of you seen Naruto?" Iruka asked the class.

"Why would we want to see that loser? Especially when we can look at my Sasuke-kun!" yelled a blond in a pony tail.

"For once, I'm going to have to agree with Ino-pig, Naruto is the most annoying person I know, but you are dead wrong in thinking Sasuke-kun is yours, he is mine!" A girl with long Pink hair spat out venomously.

Bark, Bark, Bark. "You are right Akamaru, he does smell worse than the kennels at home," Kiba added in and the whole class was now laughing at the expense of Naruto, all except one person.

From her seat on the top row, Hinata was glaring daggers at both Sakura and Ino._ 'You stupid bitches, when will you give up? Sasuke-san does not like weak girls. He does not care how long your hair is. You fail to show him the respect and honor that he deserves. I am the only one that is strong enough to stand by his side. In the name of the Hyuuga clan, I will show them the truth of this matter.' _"That is it! I have had enough!" roared Hinata. The whole class stopped what they were doing and stared at Hinata.

"Haruno, Yamanaka, I have been watching you scents day one, and every day is that same, you yell, cry fight, and swoon over Sasuke-san. You are nothing but spoiled little kids used to getting anything they want.. Because of this, your skills in the ninja atrs are nonexistent. You are both weak and you both are disgraces to your clans. You make me sick."Hinata spat, voice dripping with hate.

Hinata, being the top Kunoichi to be of their class, never really said much to anyone. For Hinata to speak out with such hate was unheard of, and with the other students looking back and forth from Hinata, to the reeling Sakura and Ino, things were going to get out of hand real quick.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BITCH!?" Ino bellowed.

"Yeah, why do you not come over here and say that to our faces!?" Sakura added.

'_**Then we will kick the shit out of you and your freaky eyed ass! CHA!**__**'**_Inner Sakura shoutedinside of Sakura's head.

"I will gladly put you in your places."

As Hinata was getting up from her seat, when Iruka yelled out, "Ok, that is it! I will not have my class interrupted! Hinata-Sama, please take your seat. Sakura, Ino, you two as well!"

"But Iruka-Sensei! Hinata has insulted our clans! In article 9 of the united Clan treaty Ino and I have the right to defend ourselves and our clans." Sakura strongly exclaimed while standing at her desk. "I, Sakura Haruno, invoke my right to a Duel, for the honor of my clan.

"She's right; I cannot let her get away with that. I, Ino Yamanaka, here by invoke my right to a."

"Fine, as you're superior, I will act as referee for your match. As you know, I must submit a report to the Hokage as well as you clan head's. The duel will be tomorrow, after your GeninExams; Now Hinata-Sama, you have the right to pick which duel you accept," an extremely serious Iruka said.

"I, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga, accept both the challenges of one Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino, in a two on one battle," Hinata calmly stated in a collected voice.

This statement caught every one off guard, but before the situation could develop any further, the door to the class opened and a man with a scarred face walked in. "Iruka, the Hokage has requested your presence at the Hokage Mountain immediately," Ibiki said.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Again?" Iruka asked, already making his way to the door.

"I am afraid so," Ibiki answered, following Iruka out the door.

**-------------- At The Hokage Mountain a few Minutes Before-----**

Naruto was already half way through painting the 4th's head. "This is my best work ever. I can finally get them to see what I can really do," Naruto spoke out loud. A little too loud, seeing as that just as Naruto finished the purple spiral on the left cheek of the 4th's face, Naruto began to hear people yelling. He looked down and saw many angry villagers and Ninja alike all of whom were yelling.

"Get away from there you little bastard!"

"You have gone too far this time, Uzumaki!"

"You are going to pay for this, you demon!"

Those were just some of the many things he heard. Naruto was about to yell back when he heard a familiar voice call out to him "Naruto, that is enough of that." Naruto looked down and saw no other than Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

"Naruto, come down from there and tell me why you felt the need to paint the faces of the Hokages," he yelled just loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

"Sorry old man, but I am not done yet," Naruto yelled back and turned to finish his work.

The Third just let out a sigh "Ibiki, please go get Iruka for me."

"Right away lord Hokage," answered Ibiki as he left. Less than 2 minutes later, Iruka stepped next to the Hokage.

"How could he have painted all 4 faces with out some one stopping him?" Iruka asked in awe.

"No one saw what he was doing till 5 minutes ago," the Hokage said glaring at the all the ninjas that were present.

Iruka took in a deep breath and bellowed, "NARUTO!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE DURING CLASS TIME!? GET DOWN HERE YOU MORON!!"

'_Oh shit, that's Iruka-sensei_!' Naruto thought frantically. "Umm… hi Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled.

"What am I doing here!? Do you have any idea what you have done!?"

"Yeah! I painted the faces!" Naruto yelled back down. At that moment, Naruto saw 4 ANBU running from the top of the mountain. '_All right, here they finally come, it is time to get to work_,' Naruto thought as he pulled out a kunai and cut the rope holding him to the mountain. He started skidding down the mountain side, zipping past the ANBU, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, Naruto was surrounded by another group of ANBU.

"You are lucky that the Hokage is right there, or I would…"

"What ever you say, but I am out of here," Naruto said over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

That is when an ANBU reached out to grab him, and when he turned into a can of paint. "What the hell?" exclaimed the ANBU in shock. "A substitution!?"

As the ANBU were in shock that they fell for a substitution, Naruto was standing on the building to their left. "Hey, old man, why are the ANBU staring at a can of paint?" Naruto questioned as he took of running.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM**!" **The ANBU raged.

'_I am getting to old for this shit_,' thought Sarutobi as he watched his elite ANBU chased a 16 year old boy.

Naruto jumped from roof to roof to trying and lose the ANBU Black ops that were following right behind him. As Naruto landed on the next roof, he saw a small alley way and dropped down, hopping from left to right on the walls to land safely. He quickly ran to the back of the alley, taking the only turn available to him, a left turn. When Naruto made the turn he ran face first into a wooden fence. As he recovered, he turned to run back the way he came, but saw the 4 ANBU standing there.

"Give it up you little shit. There is nowhere left to run," the ANBU in the eagle mask said smugly.

"Sorry ladies, but I have places to go and people to see," Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto then jumped into the air doing a back flip lading on top of the fence, and then instantly jumped up to the left landing on a nearby roof. Naruto took a quick look around the roof and saw a cooling vent. With the ANBU only seconds behind him, the vent looked real inviting.

Naruto shot at the vent like a bullet out of a gun. He grabbed 2 kunai, threw them at the vents hinges, and jumped in the vent head first. He crashed through the vent at tremendous speeds and began to slide through the twists and turns till he saw the other end. '_Oh no! The vent is to narrow to get my hands up!'_ he thought frantically. "CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!!" Naruto yelled as he slid head first into the steel vent cover. Naruto smashed right into and through the cover and landed hard on his back onto marble counter. "Ouch."

"Hey, are you ok?!" The shop keeper came running over to see if he was all right, but as soon as he saw it was Naruto, it was a different story entirely. "You little monster, look what you did! Get the hell out of my shop!" The shopkeeper yelled and shoved Naruto off the counter making him hit the floor with a thud. "Go on! Get the fuck out, and do not touch my fine china!" he yelled again.

"Ok, ok, shut up already. I am going. Jeez." Naruto ran out of the store and made a sharp right. As soon as he made it five steps, three of the ANBU were around him.

On the left was an ANBU in a monkey mask, in front of him was an ANBU in a bull mask and to the right was an ANBU in a fish mask. The 4th ANBU, the 1 in the eagle mask, was on top of the china shop, and Naruto had his back to the shop's window. "There, now we got you," the fish masked one said.

"How about you come with us peacefully now? We might even take you to the Hokage with only a small beating," the bull masked one tried to reason with Naruto.

"I have a better idea. How about you go to the closest farm? I think the cows are currently in heat," Naruto said to the bull ANBU.

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!" bellowed the bull masked ANBU in his loudest voice as he unsheathed his Katana, with the intent to kill Naruto right then and there. The Bull ANBU took a swing aiming to separate Naruto's head from his neck, but, at the last second, Naruto did a split and leaned back to avoid the attack. The bull masked ANBU went right through the window of the china shop. The ANBU landed and tumbled on the floor until he hit a large, and expensive, china set from Suna, which landed on his head, shattering. The resultant crash knocked the ANBU out and gave the shopkeeper a heart attack.

Naruto pushed himself off the ground and landed on his feet running again. He ran two blocks making various turns with the other 3 ANBU right behind him.

Naruto was running and dodging people in the streets of the market when a cart of fruit came into sight. Just before he crashed in to it, he dropped and slid right underneath it. Before he could get back up, the eagle, monkey and fish masked ANBU jumped over the cart. Eagle and fish landed in front of him, while monkey went behind him. "What are you going to do now, Demon!?" Eagle let the last word come out with venom, and it did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Well, first, when I become Hokage your ass is grass. Second, I only have two words for you guys," Naruto replied with that foxy grin only he could do.

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" Fish asked.

"SEXY JUTSU!" Naruto yelled. A puff of white smoke surrounded Naruto, and as the smoke began to clear, the ANBU saw that Naruto was gone and in his place was a naked blond girl with strategically placed smoke still around her more, 'private,' lower region. The only thing the ANBU could do was the same thing every other guy on the street was doing. And that was to stare.

Girl Naruto, or Naruko as she is called, crossed her wrists at the stomach and pressed her breasts together. "You do not want to hurt little old me, do you?" Naruko asked with a pout. Without warning, every single man and teenage boy went flying with bloody noses, while and the monkey masked ANBU went flying through the fruit cart. Naruko made a hand sign and puffed back to normal.

Naruto was looking at his handy work when he saw another squad of ANBU approaching. "Hey, over there! Get him!" Naruto let out a sigh as the chase started all over again.

Four and a half hours later, Naruto and the ANBU were still going at it. The Hokage had already gone back to his paper work a long time ago. Things were looking good for the blond boy. That is, of course, until he turned a sharp corner and ran into the one guy he did not want to see.

"AH, NARUTO! HOW ARE YOU THIS YOUTHFUL DAY? AND WHERE ARE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TAKING YOU SO FAST?" Gai shouted at his most exuberant.

"Gai-sen--" Naruto tried to say something only to be cut off by Gai.

"YOU KNOW MY YOUTHFUL LITTLE FRIEND, YOU REMIND ME A LOT OF MY LIFE-TIME RIVAL, KAKASHI. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE LEE'S RIVAL AND KEEP YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAME BURNING BRIGHT FOR ALL TO SEE?" Gai asked, possibly even louder than before.

Naruto looked back to see 6 more ANBU were coming his way and looked back to Gai. "Gai-sensei, I am very, very sorry, but this is a matter of life and death," Naruto said in a panic.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY YOUTH—UGH!" Gai never got to finish, for at that moment in time, Naruto had kicked Maito Gai in the testicles and ran away. On his way down to his knees, Gai muttered, "very un-youthful" before he slumped to the ground.

'_Ok, I need to end this,'_ Naruto thought as he pulled out his custom made camouflage blanket. Naruto made a mad dash to his desired location, and quickly put up his camouflage. As soon as he put it up, all of the ANBU ran by him, not seeing him. However, unknown to Naruto, one person had seen what he did, and he walked over to Naruto while taking in a deep breath.

"WHY CAN YOU NOT DO THAT WELL IN CLASS, AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT DAMN JUTSU!?" Iruka irately bellowed in Naruto's face.

Naruto jumped in the air and landed on his ass. "DO NOT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Naruto shot back.

"Come on, you have a mountain to clean up," Iruka said as he dragged Naruto by the back of his shirt.

--------------

The next day at the Academy, students and teachers alike were all talking about the day's exam, and the fight to soon follow. As Naruto walked into the class, he thought some one had died, it was so quiet .Naruto could hear some of the other kids whisper about what he did yesterday, and how they would not have been caught. Naruto just walked up to sit in the back. On the way, he passed Sasuke, sitting with his fingers locked and covering his mouth. Just as Naruto passed him, Sasuke muttered "loser" just loud enough for the class to hear.

Naruto, after having a rough night scrubbing the Hokage faces and a long talk with Iruka at Ichiraku's Ramen stand, was not in the best of moods. "You know what, Uchiha? You need to go get yourself a dog."

Not expecting that, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"So you could pull that stick out of your ass and play fetch with it." Before Sasuke could answer, Sakura threw a book at Naruto while she yelled. "How dare you talk to Sasuke like that!?" she then jumped on Sasuke's back, hugging him.

"You are annoying," is all Sasuke said as he shrugged Sakura off of his back, making her fall to the ground, "HARD." Naruto was about to hit Sasuke then and there, but Iruka came in with Mizuki.

"Ok class, settle down and take your seats so we can start the exam. Before I forget, Ino, Hinata, Sakura," he said, gaining the mentioned girls attention as well as most of the class'. "Your match will take place after class today, and only if you 3 pass The Hokage does not believe it is a good idea otherwise."

"Ok, we will call you all up 1 at a time for your tests, so when you hear your name, come to the side room," stated Mizuki. 1 by 1, the would be ninja passed their test. By the end of the day, every student passed except one. Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was sitting on the swing out side of theAcademy where the new Genin were beingcongratulated by friends and family. That is, of course, until Hinata came out of the Academy with Sasuke.

"Haruno, Yamanaka. I surprised you passed, Are you two going back out of our fight? Or are you going to aced like real Shinobi and fight." Hinata asked with an 'I am superior' look on her face.

"I'm not going any where, I was just waiting for you to show up." Ino said.

"Yeah lets get this over with fast." Sakura piped up.

"Then get to it, some of us have plans" Hinata said smugly

'_Now is my chance to show Sasuke-kun how strong I am!'_ both Ino and Sakura thought at the same time.

Ino and Sakura got into their fighting stances, while Hinata got into hers. Sakura charged in first, throwing a punch dead center to Hinata's face only to have her fist palmed to the left. Sakura's momentum carried her right past the Hyuuga. Ino took her turn and did a jump kick. By this time, Hinata had activated her Byakugan and blocked the kick with her forearm. While she was catching Ino's foot, Sakura had come up behind Hinata and tried to sweep out her legs. Hinata had different plans. Hinata threw Ino's foot back down, causing Ino to lung forward and Hinata did a palm uppercut on the blond. Then Hinata turned to Sakura, just as she began the sweep kick, bringing her knee to Sakura's face. Catching Ino's and Sakura's jaws at the same time, both girls hit the ground.

"Finish this, Hinata," Sasuke said joyfully, obviously enjoying what he was seeing. Hinata looked at Sasuke, and nodded in agreement. She began to drag Ino to where Sakura was. Ino was placed next to Sakura with Hinata standing in-between them.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in pain.

"Yeah, you have won. It is over," Ino groaned.

Hinata just smiled. That smile sent chills up the other two girls' spines. Then, Hinata spoke. "This is what happens when you cross the great clans of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga!" Hinata shouted loud enough for all to hear. She then brought her arms up and sent two palms downwards towards Ino's and Sakura's chests, while the class looked on in horror. Seemingly out of nowhere, an orange blur jumped in and took the two palm strikes.

Naruto had seen the whole fight, and saw what the Hyuuga princess had planned, and acted upon it. He had taken the palm strikes to his back and fell, his arms across Sakura and his legs across Ino. It was at this time that Iruka finally came out to see what all the noise was about.

What Iruka saw was three of his students on the ground and Hinata standing over them. "I told you that I would ref this fight."

"I am sorry Iruka-Sensei, but I did not feel the need for you to waist your time with this," Hinata bowed

"Be that as it may, I can not let this go Hinata-Sama." Iruka said.

"But It was Haruno's, Yamanaka's fault." Iruka looked over to the last Uchiha. "Hinata just came out here when they jumped her, she had every right to defend her self from there jealous attacks." Sasuke lied.

With a sigh Iruka closed his eye's. "Ok go home, I will over look this, the last thing the Hokage need is to find out his new genin are fighting."

Sakura and Ino had both sat up by the time Iruka got there, and were holding their heads. They both noticed Naruto lying across them. Ino looked to Sakura. "Did he just save us?" She asked her pink haired friend.

Sakura being just as confused as Ino was, could only nod her head. Iruka looked over the two girls and asked if they were ok. They both nodded. Iruka turned is attention to Naruto, who was trying to get up, as he had started coughing up blood. Iruka picked him up and took him straight to the hospital. When they left, Sasuke walked up to Hinata and put his arm around her shoulder, smirking at the two girls on the ground and walked off with Hinata.

The crowd of on looker's soon left as well, leaving only Sakura and Ino to wonder. To wonder why none of their other friends had came to see if they were alright, and as to why Naruto came to their rescue. Ino was the first to get up and offer a hand to Sakura to help her up. When both girls were up, they started to walk home in silence.

As they came to the Yamanaka flower shop/ house Ino spoke. "Hey, forehead? Do you know why Naruto did that?"

"No, I don't Pig. I cannot figure out why he helped us. Us, of all people?" Sakura said, sounding confused.

"What do you mean by that, Sakura?" Ino asked in a huff.

"Think about it, Ino. Other than Sasuke, you and I treat him the worst. You are always calling him names and putting him down, while I am always beating on him," Sakura said sadly.

Ino just looked down. The girls talked for a little bit longer till they both decided to ask Naruto himself as to why he saved them the next chance they got.

---------

Later that night, in Konoha hospital, Naruto was just waking up looking at the same old white ceiling he knew all too well. "I hate this ceiling," he said out loud to no one, not knowing he had a visitor in his room.

"Why would that be?" asked a voice in the darkness. Naruto, fearing that someone had came to attack him, jumped out of bed and took a defensive stance. "Naruto, calm down, it is me, Mizuki." Mizuki then turned on a light so that Naruto could see him.

"Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came to see how you were doing, but it looks like you are doing well enough it seems. Maybe I will tell you about the other test after all," Mizuki answered.

"What other test?" Naruto asked. Mizuki quickly told Naruto if he could get the scroll of forbidden Jutsu, he could become a Genin.

**--- Later That Night, Somewhere in One of the Many Forests of Konoha-----**

"NOOOO! DO NOT DO IT!" Yelled a wounded Iruka.

"And why not? He deserves to know why he is hated before he dies," Mizuki silkily said as he looked to Naruto who was very confused. "You know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox demon, right?" Mizuki asked.

"Umm… yeah, it was killed by the Forth Hokage who died along with him," was Naruto's answer.

Mizuki started laughing "Wrong as always. The demon was too powerful to be killed. So do you know what the Forth had done? No? Then let me tell you."

"NOOOO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS!" Iruka yelled, trying to get Mizuki to stop. His pleas only fell on deaf ears.

"The Fourth sealed the Kyuubi into an orphaned baby. A little blond boy, who no one wanted," Mizuki said with a sick smile on his face. Naruto dropped to his knee's with a look of shock on his face. When Iruka saw this look all he could was smirk. He finally knew why the village hated him, and it was not even his fault. Mizuki started to laugh again "So you see brat, you are the nine Tailed Fox."

"No Naruto! Do not listen to that bastard! You are not the Kyuubi! You are Naruto Uzumaki! The Jinchuuriki! The container for Kyuubi!" Iruka yelled to Naruto.

By this time, Mizuki was getting sick of Iruka. "You know what? I was going to kill you later, but I think I will just do it now." Mizuki was about to take out Iruka, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"You want Iruka? Well, you will have to go through me first," Naruto said maliciously with his voice full of hate.

Mizuki was laughing. _'Just like we thought.'_ "Fine. Have it your way. I will be a hero. The man who killed the demon brat who stole the forbidden scroll and killed his sensei."

Mizuki ran at Naruto, who just smirked and put his hand together yelling "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With in seconds, 143 Naruto's filled the woods, and attacked Mizuki.

Iruka was in shock at what he saw. '_He learned the shadow clone!_' When it was all said and done, Naruto and Iruka went to see the Hokage and left Mizuki to the ANBU.

At the tower.

"Naruto, I am very proud of you. You handled yourself like a true ninja, and that is why I am approving Iruka's decision of making you a full fledged Genin," said the Third Hokage proudly. Naruto was jumping for joy, before the third said more. "Naruto, your secret is yours to keep. Make sure you can trust whomever you tell," the Third said softly

"Thanks old man. I will see you tomorrow, Iruka-Sensei!" As Naruto walked out the door, he passed several Jōnin as they came in the room.

XXX

And here is the first revised chapter. I'm sorry for the rewrite, but I was not happy with the way the story was going. I think this will be even better, so please Review and let me know what you think.

Ps. Please look for new stuff coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting’s

**Chapter 2: The Meeting's**

Here is the next chapter, Once again the Biggest change is Hana, there are other smaller ones, so please enjoy

**Now have a Beta!!!!!! ****The Blueberry King Bow to his greatness**

As Naruto walked out of the tower, he could not help but to think about what had happened to him that day. First, he had failed the Genin exam, saved Ino and Sakura, Mizuki tried to kill him and Iruka, and he also learned that he was the container for the Kyuubi. Naruto was so deep in thought; he had not even noticed that there was someone else in the alleyway with him.

'_What is with this kid? He is acting like a zombie! Oh well. I am going to have myself a little fun with him,'_ thought of the trench coat wearing Jounin. She was now standing in front of Naruto. He was too deep in his thoughts to notice, so he walked right in to her. Well, into certain parts of her. As soon as he realized his face was in Anko's ample breasts, Naruto fell back with a face brighter than any thing he had in his closet.

"You know you little pervert, most guys would buy me a drink first. But if you like me that much, I have 5 minutes to spare," Anko said, sounding a little too enthusiastic.

By now, Naruto was panicking. _'Is she serious? Is she going to kill me for touching her, or is she going to rape me!?'_

"I am… uh… well you see… I was just..." Naruto tried to talk. His mouth was moving but the wrong sounds were coming out and he could hear a deep laughter coming from somewhere.

Anko just walked up to Naruto and knelt down in front of him. "What is wrong kid? Don't you like my tits?" Anko asked in a hot whisper.

Naruto's nose had busted out in a flow of blood as he tried to crawl away but Anko just crept closer.

'_I have to get out of here. There is no telling what this crazy woman is going to do,'_ he thought as he looked around for something to help him. That is when he saw his reflection in a trash can and the idea hit him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and about 48 Narutos took off in every direction they could, some even jumping into the trash cans.

Anko, not being fooled by a simple Bunshin, just reached out and grabbed a Naruto by the hair and pulled him close to her face. "Do think that will work on me kid?" she asked. The Naruto in her hand just smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "What the hell? A Shadow Clone?" Anko stated in surprise as the other 47 clones continued to vanish from sight.

**----In the Hokage's Office-----**

"Ok, we all know why we are here so let us get down to business," said the Hokage while looking through all of the Genin profiles.

"If you would excuse me, Hokage-sama, I am not needed for team placement so I will take my leave," Iruka said with a low bow before walking towards the door. As soon as he opened the door, dozens of Naruto's clones came running in the room. Not wanting to deal with it, Iruka slipped out of the room.

"Keep her away from me! There has to be a way out of here!" came many voices at once. "Hey, look over there!" One of the Narutos pointed towards a window before jumping through it, and as Naruto jumped out all the other Narutos followed suit. Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi the Third and all the other Jounnin had the same look on their faces. A look that said, 'what the hell?'

'_That boy is going to be the death of me!_' thought the Hokage with a sigh. Just then, the roof above the Hokage's desk caved in and 7 more Narutos came crashing down on top of the desk, poofing from existence right in front of the aged leader.

"Now if there are no other interruptions, it is time to do what we came here for," Sarutobi stated, obviously irritated

"Lord Hokage, I do not wish to take a Genin team. I am hoping on improving my own skills," Kurenai said

The third sighed. "Kurenai, you know I like to have at least 3 of my Elite jounin with the Genin teams."

"I know that sir, but I feel that I am not ready to teach them when I myself still have much to learn."

Sarutobi placed is hands on the desk. "Very well, you are free to go."

"I am sorry my lord," Kurenai bowed and opened the door only to find a grinning Anko and a pissed off Hana.

"Hey, am I late?" Anko said walking in still dragging Hana behind her.

Kurenai left the room quick with a scared look in her eyes, Asuma took a few steps closer to his father, and Kakashi sent an angry glare.

"Anko? Hana? What are you doing here?" asked a confused Hokage

Anko gave off a wicked smile. "I am here to get myself some Genin to play with."

"What?" Hana yelled.

"Anko, I have spent the past 2 years trying to get you to train our Genin, and the one time I do not ask you to, you show up. What made you change your mind?" Sarutobi asked.

"Boredom," Anko said bluntly.

"And why are you here Hana?" asked the Hokage.

Before Hana could get a word in Anko spoke for her. "She is going to help me with the little maggots."

"What! Why am I going to do that! I am only a Chuunin!"

"Because I said so," Hana was about to say something but Anko kept going. "And then I will recommend you for the Jounin test."

Hana's eyes were wide with shock, she had taken the test last year but she failed to make the cut due to a dirty trick from a silver haired man who groped her in a smoke screen. And the idea of taking it again suited her just fine.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Anko, am I right to assume you are familiar with this year's Genin?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage, I am," stated Anko.

"Ok then. Kakashi, are there any Genin you wish to have on your Squad?" asked the Third.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said without a second thought.

"Ok, dose anyone have any objections to Kakashi training the Uchiha boy?" asked the Hokage.

"Nope," Anko said not caring.

"Nor do I," said Asuma.

"Yes ser, I was hoping to train him." Said a random Jounin with a mustache.

"Are you able to teach the boy how to uses his Sharingan?" Kakashi said wish a smug voice.

"N..no I can't" The Jounin said looking away.

"Ok then, Kakashi you will get the Uchiha. However, as you know since he is top of the class, that means you must also take the student with the lowest scores," the Third stated.

"And who might that be, Lord Hokage?"

"That would be Uzumaki Naruto," said the Third.

"That is were I do have an objection. I have planned on having Uzumaki Naruto being in my squad along with Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino," Anko said with pride.

"What? You want to assemble a team with the 3 lowest scoring Genin? I say let her have them," Kakashi laughed out.

"Anko, I hope you have a good reason for wanting to break team traditions," stated Sarutobi.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Let me start with Naruto. In the Academy, Naruto has the lowest test scores and almost no participation points, but there have been times where he has shown great skill and knowledge. I will only point out his most resent demonstrations. The painting of the Stone Faces of the Hokage. No one even saw him do it till he was almost done. Then, he led ANBU, the best that Konoha has to offer, on a chase that lasted over 4 hours, not to mention how he managed to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu," Anko said the last part smirking at the Hokage.

"When you put it like that, you are right. There is no way Naruto is the dead-last in the class," Asuma said with a look of amazement.

"I must agree with you as well, but what about the other two?" the elder Sarutobi asked.

"Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura because of the choices they made in being fan girls. They neglected there training but they by no means lack the knowledge or the potential to be great, and when we get them away from the Uchiha boy, they will be able to focus on their training. And due to their rivalry, they will push them selves further and harder, not wanting to lose to one another," Anko said.

"You bring a good argument to the table Anko and I for one cannot find anything wrong with your team. Does any one else have problems with it?" asked the Third.

"Like you said, I cannot argue with that and I will take whoever is left," Said Asuma with a smile as he walked out the door.

"Well, in theory your team is great, but on paper it will be the worst team to be assembled in the history of Konoha. But whatever," He shrugged. "If you take the three worst Genin, all that means is that you will have to spend more time on the basics," said a very smug Kakashi

"Anyone can train a prodigy Hatake, and that would be boring. So were going to turn those three into real Shinobi, and there going to earn it with out those little eyes you like so much." Anko said grinning as Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leafs.

"Well, congratulations Anko, you have your team. I look forward to seeing how you handle Naruto," said a smiling Hokage.

"Oh don't worry, I already put the fear of god into him. Let us go, Hana." Anko left while Hana fallowed with a look the said 'Why me".

**---------Elsewhere in Konoha-----**

Naruto was running for his life down the streets of Konoha as fast as he could until he made it to his house, unlocked it, ran in and slammed the door shut.

"What… the hell… was that?" Naruto panted out, thinking about Anko. He walked through his apartment only to find a small package sitting on the table. Naruto opened it and found a notepad with a note. He rolled his eyes and read the note.

'_Hey kid, I'm just telling you that I will be back soon and if you didn't pass the Genin exam this time, I won't ever give you your father's scrolls_.

-_Jiraiya_

_PS. Put my research with the rest._

Naruto let out a long sigh, walked over to a desk and dropped the notepad with the other 12 next to his copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' as he made his way to the kitchen. That is until…

'**Oh, come on. Are you not even going to read those notes**?' asked a new voice.

"No, I prefer the finished book over the no-" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Who is there?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a Kunai to defend himself.

'**Ha ha. You are not going to find me out there kit. Why don't you come down and say 'hello'?' **came a chuckle.

With that Naruto's body fell to the floor and he blacked out. He opened eyes to find that he was no longer in his house, but in a dark, leaky sewer with blood red pipes running every which way.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked out loud.

'**Just turn around,'** the voice came again.

Naruto did what he was told, and when he did, he received the biggest shock of his young life. He saw a massive cage door with a piece of paper that read 'seal' in the middle, but that is not what surprised him. What had surprised him was the 30 story fox behind the cage. And it just sat there, staring at him. By now Naruto had more than enough bricks to build a life size copy of Konoha.

'**What is the matter kit? Never seen a great Demon before?' **asked a very amused fox.

"Kyuubi...but you are supposed to be dead" Naruto said just above a whisper.

'**I guess I was wrong, you are not as dumb as you look. However, as you can see, I am alive,' **Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"So it is true? You are inside of me? Why didn't Ero-sennin tell me? Or the old man?"

'**They were going to tell you the day after becoming a chuunin, but** **that Mizuki guy beat them to the punch,' **said Kyuubi as he laid down on the floor.

"Oh… Well, at least they were going to tell me eventually." Naruto said looking down.

Hey, Kyuubi, can I ask a question?" Naruto asked, looking up to the great fox.

'**Go ahead,'** Kyuubi said with a sad voice, knowing what was coming.

"You do not seem all that evil. So, why did you attack the village?" Naruto asked taking a seat on the ground.

'**It was not one of my… prouder moments,' **Kyuubi said with a small smirk.

'**Before**** I attacked your village, my mates, Nibi and Seryi, had come down with a rare disease that can be fatal if not cured quickly. While I was out gathering the proper herbs for the medicine, I was attacked by 2 other Bijuu, Rokubi no Raijuu, the 6 tailed weasel, and ****Shichibi**** no Kaku,** **the 7 tailed badger.' **

"But, why did they attack you? I thought you were their king?" the young blond squinted his eyes in confusion. "And who are Nibi and Seryi?" Naruto asked, interrupting the great fox.

Kyuubi growled before explaining. **'First, do not interrupt me again. Second, ****that is why they did it, in hopes that one of them would become the new Demon King. They almost succeeded, too, but then Rokubi thought he could finish me himself, and he turned on his partner. With them attacking each other, I was able to get the upper hand and win. Although I was too weak to kill them, I did give them injures so severe, they are probably still trying to heal. **

**'And Nibi and Seryi, like I said, were my mates, and they were two of the most powerful demons to come out of the Cat tribe. It Started with Nibi, and then I met her sister Seryi. I still don't know how I ended up both of them,' **Kyuubi said that last part with a sick grin.

"That still does not explain it. Why did you attack my village?" Naruto asked wanting to hear more.

'**I was getting to that,'** Kyuubi began, irritation clear in his voice. '**When the fight was over, I made my way back to Seryi and Nibi, to see how they were doing. But..." **Kyuubi trailed off, looking down at the ground.

Naruto just sat there looking confused. "But what?" he asked.

'**But when I got back, I found them both dead, and it was not from the illness. They had been killed.' **Naruto was surprised that a demon could sound so sad and angry at the same time.

'**So I looked for who could have done it, and what I saw sent me into rage. I saw a man with a proud smirk on his face and your village's symbol on his head band.' **At that Naruto stood up in shock.

'**Before you ask, I don't know who he was; he sank into the ground before I could bite his head off. All I know is he had the head band, yellow eyes and the smell of a snake. Knowing where the head band came from, I set off for your village.'**

'**There were hundreds of your shinobi tried to keep me out and in my weakened state, they were doing just that, but they were taking losses fast. Soon they all stopped their attacks and that is when I noticed a blond man standing on a cliff, ready to fight.'**

'**So I turned to meet my new opponent. He was by far the most skilled human I have ever seen, but as Jutsu after Jutsu failed, he vanished. I had a hard time believing a man such as he would run but 5 minuets later, he reappeared on the same cliff as before. This time, however, with a small bundle in hand. I turned to face him once again as he set the bundle down and that is when I saw that the bundle was a sleeping infant.'** Kyuubi paused and looked to Naruto.

'**So as I looked on in confusion, the blond man, which I can only guess to be your father, started going through hand seals. Before I knew what was happening, Shinigami appeared behind him and took his soul and I blacked out. When I finally came to, I was trapped in here.' **The fox said looking around.

"My father was The forth Hoakge" Naruto said softly with wide eyes.

"**Well you look just like him and have the same sent, you do the math.**"

Naruto stood there just trying to take in all of the information until he spoke. "Kyuubi… I do not blame you for the attack and I am sorry about your family."

'**It has almost been 16 years, I am fine kit,' **Kyuubi answered.

"Ok, I have some more questions," said our spiky haired shinobi.

'**Only if I can ask my own questions,' **Kyuubi didn't ask, he stated**.**

Naruto looked a bit surprised, but nodded any way. "How come you have never talked to me before now?"

'**It was the way the seal was designed. I could not speak with you until you were made aware of me. Ha! With the way the villagers treat you, I am shocked it took this long,' **the fox answered.** 'Ok, now it is my turn. Why in the bluest of blue hell, do you wear that god awful orange jumpsuit all the time?' **Kyuubi asked, almost vomiting at the sight of the offending piece of clothing.

Naruto's face just hit the floor. "HEY, I LIKE ORANGE, FUR BALL!!" Naruto yelled.

'**Oh please, I have seen that Maito Gai guy wear better looking spandex. And do not call me fur ball, brat.'**

Naruto and Kyuubi talked and argued for most of the night until Naruto remembered he had his team placement the next afternoon and went to sleep.

A/N And here is the revised chapter 2. I hope you all like it and I know every one says this but I do like Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: A Blessing from God, or a Jok

Chapter 3 of the rewrites is here and ready for you all to read, I hope you enjoy reading it.

Bow to the blueberry king. What can I say about one so blue, other than he is not green. Thanks for the Beta!

Also go read the story Resonance, by **Dragon Legend of Drake. **Profileid: 1240797. It is a great read with a lot of adventure, romance and humor. You can find it under the Ino Y. & Sakura H section.

**Chapter 3: A Blessing from God, or a Joke from the Devil?**

The next morning in Konoha, Naruto was getting ready to leave his house so that he could find something to do until it was time for him to get assigned to his team. However, as Naruto was about go outside, Kyuubi stopped him.

'**What the hell do you think you are doing****?!'** Kyuubi asked, in an almost panicked tone of voice.

_'Nothing, I am just going out 'cause I am bored. What is it to you, anyway?'_ Naruto asked, trying to hold back a smile.

'**What do you mean, what is it to me? Look at yourself! You cannot do this to me, no!' **Kyuubi yelled.

Barely keeping himself from smirking, Naruto asked, "What do you mean, fox?"

'**You know damn well what I mean, boy, and I will not let anyone see me like this.'**

"What Are you talking about? No one can see you. Now, if I could find a way to never have to look at your ugly mug again, then I'm set," Naruto said wistfully.

'**You know for a fact that everyone knows I am sealed in you**,** you little shit,'** Kyuubi said, starting to get mad.

"Yes, I do know that," a sick smile crossed the blonds face. "I also know that the people of the village are going to think you drove me over the edge... believe it," Naruto said as he reached for the door, only to have his arm seize up on him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Naruto yelled, looking around to see if he had fallen into an enemy trap.

'**I am pumping chakra into your arm, it is mine now.'**

Now, with his right arm and hand under Kyuubi's command, Naruto went for the door with is left. To his great dismay, however, his right hand grabbed his left, and stopped it from turning the handle.

Naruto managed to shake his left hand free from the other's grasp, and slapped the top of it. Kyuubi, not liking that, slapped Naruto's left hand. The little slapping game went on for a few more minutes, until Kyuubi decided to change the rules of the game and slapped the left one, hard, before turning towards Naruto, making his eyes widen.

"No, don't even think about it," Naruto warned, narrowing his eyes.

Just then, his right hand lunged at his face. Naruto quickly brought up his left hand to stop his right. Naruto fought with his hand until the struggle sent him out of his window, and out into the streets, where the people looked on in horror, as they feared the demon was trying to escape. Their fears were increased when Naruto spoke.

"GIVE IT UP! GIVE IT UP, OR I WILL BREAK IT OFF!" Naruto yelled, with his knee on his right forearm, pulling at the wrist with his left until he felt Kyuubi give back control of his arm. He stood up, and glanced around at all the scared villagers, hearing the loud whispers.

"He's snapped! We need to get out of here before he kills us!"

"We must inform the Hokage about this!"

"Is he going to kill us wearing that?"

That is when everyone noticed that Naruto had changed his clothes. He was wearing a new solid orange jacket, orange gloves, orange ninja sandals, and an orange leaf head-band. Everyone on the street was dead silent, out of fear of what the demon might do to them.

After regaining his composure, Naruto set off down the road while getting the weirdest looks.

'_I told you people would blame you for the way I look, and the arm thing you pulled only helped in the matter,'_ Naruto laughed to himself.

'**Laugh now while you can, but I WILL have my revenge!' **Kyuubi threatened.

Naruto walked down the road for a little while, until he sensed someone watching him. He walked slowly, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, until he found who was watching him.

Naruto looked at a brick wall, where he could see a foot sticking out of the wall. He walked up to the wall and, leaned up against it and spoke.

"You know, Konohamaru, you are getting better at concealing yourself. I almost missed you there, but your foot is sticking out," he said right before Konohamaru jumped out.

"Damn, I thought I got you this time! So, where... are… you... going…" Konohamaru took a second to look the blond over. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" he yelled, taking a step back from his friend.

"Oh, this? Someone made fun of my orange jumpsuit, so I decked myself out in all orange, to get back at him," Naruto said sounding somewhat proud of himself.

"So... you did that to yourself... to get back at someone?" Konohamaru asked, confusion evident in his voice. "Umm... Naruto, you need help big time. You know that, right?" asked the younger of the two boys, sighing.

"Hey! I like orange, why does everyone hate it so much?" Naruto asked throwing his arms up in frustration before walking away.

"Hey Naruto, where are you going?" Konohamaru asked, catching up to Naruto.

"I do not know yet, but I think Ero-sennin is back in the village," the blond answered, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Wait, you sure Jiraiya-sama is back? Do you think you can get him to sign my books?" Konohamaru asked excitedly.

Naruto put his hands over Konohamaru's mouth faster than he could blink.

"Shhh! Keep it down, you know I don't want anyone to know I gave you those things," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at Konohamaru and looking around suspiciously.

"Sorry." Konohamaru said through the hand.

"It's fine, but if the old man thinks I'm corrupting the villages youth who knows what he'll do." Naruto said with a shudder.

"Hey, speaking of Grandpa, he said you took down a traitor that attacked you and Iruka-sensei yesterday, that true?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yep, I sure did. And I learned a really cool Jutsu at the same time," Naruto smiled. "It's called the 'Kage Bunshin.' And unlike the regular 'Bunshin', these clones are solid, and you get to keep all the knowledge they obtain. Unfortunately they give you a headache when you dismiss them," Naruto said, pride in his voice and a smile on his face.

"You have got to teach me that!" Konohamaru yelled with stars in his eyes.

"No way, that's my ace move! I don't want anyone else knowing it," Naruto said, still walking until he saw that Konohamaru had stopped.

"Ok then, I guess I will just have to tell everyone about your dreams about Tsunade-Sama," Konohamaru said with a grin that would make Kyuubi proud.

In 00.2 seconds, Naruto went white. "You wouldn't dare," Naruto growled, burning a hole straight through Konohamaru.

"Try me," Konohamaru said, his smirk still on his face.

"Fine! You win, I will teach you!" Naruto caved. "You know you are a little bastard, right?" Naruto asked with a glare that would have killed Konohamaru if it could.

"Where do you think I learned it from?" Konohamaru asked as he walked past him with his hands behind his head.

'**You just lost to a 10 year old, kit,'** Kyuubi said.

'_Just shut up.'_ Naruto did not want to argue at the moment.

---------Elsewhere, at the Haruno residence-----

Ino was standing outside, debating if she should knock. She knew she and Sakura were not on the best of terms still, and that with the exception of Sakura and her grandmother, Sakura's clan hated her. But Ino wanted to get back her best friend, took the chance and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute, I will be right there!" Mrs. Haruno opened the door with a smile, but when she saw it was Ino on the other side, her smile left her face. "What do you want?"

"I would like to see Sakura, please," Ino said, bowing in fake respect.

Mrs. Haruno gave Ino a scowl, as if she was nothing more than trash.

"If you try anything, I will see to it that you, and your 'clan', are exiled from Konoha." Mrs. Haruno's voice was full of hate, and she shut the door in Ino's face.

'_What a bitch.'_ Ino thought.

"I am sorry for my daughter. Ever since she learned she will become the new clan head, she thinks that Konoha belongs to her," said an elderly woman, with a soft smile on her face.

Ino turn to the voice to see Sakura's grandmother standing with one of the leaf's most powerful Kunoichi. "Kameko-sama, Tsunade-Sama, I did not see you there," Ino said.

"Its fine dear, I was just taking a little walk with my old student," Kameko said looking at Tsunade.

"But I thought that you were trained by the third?" Ino asked.

"I was, but I still had to go the academy just like you, girly," Tsunade said happily

It was at this Sakura opened the door. "Hi Grandma, Tsunade-Sama," she said happily before looking to Ino. "Sorry about my mom Ino, she just hates you because you were fighting with me over Sasuke," Sakura said, a trace of sadness in her voice. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, that seems to the question of the day," Ino said before sighing. "Sakura, I don't want this anymore, I'm sick of fighting you, I'm done chasing Sasuke." Ino said, looking down.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura asked. Ino just stood there with a hurt look on her face. "I was just about to go to your house and say the same thing; I want my best friend back," Sakura said, smiling softly.

Ino looked and smiled back, before moving forward and hugging the rosette, who hugged her back. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it" Sakura added

"Hey forehead, you want to go train, so next time we wont get our buts kicked?" Ino suggested, while braking there embrace. Before Sakura could answer, Kameko spoke up.

"Is there something I should know about?" Sakura and Ino froze,

"Well... you see, Ino and I got into a fight with this Hyuuga Bitch, because she insulted us and our clans. We fought her, and she kicked our asses," Sakura said.

"It would have been worse if Naruto did not jump in and save us," Ino added in.

"Well, it seems like you two owe Naruto a debt of gratitude for saving you two. But let us forget about that for now, and lets get going," Tsunade said before turning and walking away.

"Where are you going Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked

"You two got your asses kicked, right?" Tsunade asked in a matter of fact way. Both young Kunoichi nodded in agreement. Tsunade looked at Kameko who just gave a knowing smile before walking back inside. "So that is why I'm going to give you two some training."

Both Sakura and Ino stared at Tsunade, then at each other.

'_To be trained by one of the __Sannin__? And just out of the __academy?' _ was the only thought in the girls' minds, but then another thought came to Ino's mind.

"Um, Tsunade-Sama?" Tsunade looked at Ino. "Why are you including me? I mean, Sakura I can understand, but me?" Ino asked, biting her lip.

Tsunade just turned towards Ino, then shot a quick glance to Sakura, and smirked.

"Ino, you were, and still are, Sakura's best friend. You two might have your differences, but you are always there for each other. Hell, I would go as far as to call you two sisters. So, where I see Sakura as a daughter, I see you in the same light. In my book you are family. Right, Sakura?" She said looking to the pinket.

"I always wanted a sister," Sakura said, smiling.

Ino was so happy, that tears of joy were flowing freely down her cheeks. "Thank you," Ino said, still crying.

"Oh, come on, enough crying, Ino-pig. If you don't pay attention to what Tsunade-sama is going to teach us, I am going to end up even better than you," Sakura said teasingly.

That was more than enough to pull Ino out of dreamland.

"Even better? HA! That is a laugh. The day you are stronger than me in anything, is the day I kiss Naruto Uzumaki's right ass cheek," Ino said, smirking.

"Fine, then the day you are stronger than me, is the day I kiss Naruto Uzumaki's left ass cheek." Sakura said, also smirking.

'_I am sogoing to hold them to that._ _They are so screwed'_ Tsunade thought.

-------Somewhere else-------

"Naudo, ah oo o eh? Oo eezed, lie, itheen ines ecendly," (1) Konohamaruasked through a mouth full of noodles.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused "Do not talk with your mouth full."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto for a minute before swallowing. "Sorry, what was with all that sneezing?

"Oh, no idea. Maybe some cute girls were talking about me," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

--------Hokage's office--------

"Well, Anko, thanks to your last minute request, you managed to avoid the council's objections about you becoming a sensei. But Its only a matter of time before they find out however," the Hokage took a puff of his pipe. "By the time they do, it will be far too late for them to pull you out," Sarutobi said. "However, because of your past, and Naruto's burden, they will try everything they can to get rid of you. Can you be prepared for them, Anko?" Sarutobi asked.

"Of course I can deal with those retards. Why do you keep them around, anyways?" Anko asked with a 'what the hell' look.

"They do sometimes make my job easier, but most of the time I ask the same question," the Sandaime shook his head. "Anyways, Anko, as of five o'clock p.m. today, you will be the Jounin sensei for team 7's Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto," the third said.

-------Elsewhere in Konoha---------

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino all stopped dead in their tracks, a cold chill running down their spines.

"Are you ok?" Konohamaru/Tsunade asked Naruto/the two girls.

"Yea, I'm fine, I just feel like something really bad just happened," all 3 said in complete unison, despite being on the other sides of the village, looking towards the sky.

-----Back in the Hokage's office------

"Well, Anko, would you like to go on a walk through or your new students' homes, so you know what you're dealing with?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yea, I do, but I don't want their parents to know that I am their sensei, yet," Anko said.

"That will not be a problem, Anko. I will inform them that it is classified information, until the children know," the Third said with a smile.

--------Haruno residence-------

Anko and the third were standing in the middle of Sakura's room.

"Nothing out of the ordinary he-"Anko stopped and sniffed a few times. "What is that, do I smell smoke?" Anko asked, turning to the Sandaime Hokage.

"Yes, I do believe so," he said, looking at the closet.

Anko went over to the closet and opened the door. As soon as she opened it, Anko was engulfed in smoke. After a few minutes of hacking, and coughing, the smoke cleared. Anko and the Hokage looked to see where the smoke came from, and what they found was the remains of a training dummy, and hundreds of burned pictures.

Upon closer inspection, they found all of the pictures were of the Uchiha boy, and the dummy was dressed in what looked to be his old clothes.

"Well, I guess that her crush is over with. That just makes my job easier," Anko said out loud.

"Indeed it does," stated the Hokage, a little shocked at what they found.

"I guess that means I get to look around," Anko said, and, with an evil grin, made her way to Sakura's dresser, opening the top drawer.

'_L__et us see... bras, panties, and some… WOW, would you look at that red, see through, lace with black trim. This girl has some good taste!_' she thought.

Anko kept looking through Sakura's dresser for a while longer, but soon gave up on finding anything.

"Oh, come on, the girl has a burnt effigy in her closet. I know there is something here," Anko said in frustration as she fell onto Sakura's bed. Looking to Sakura's night stand, she saw a crimson ribbon neatly folded on it.

Anko let out a sigh and got up off the bed to leave. "Dame this sucks!" She shouted.

"I am sorry Anko but not every one has a trap door where the hid things." The Hokaged smiled.

"What ever lets just go over to the next one." Anko turned to leave. But not with out kicking the bed a few times and after the forth kick her heard part of the bed fall off. "Shit!"

Saruitobi heard the sound as well before it let out a sigh. "Anko, fix the bed ."

looked over the side of the bed, she saw that part of the bed's leg had fallen off. Inside the leg how ever was hollow. Anko only thought one thing, '_pay dirt._'

Anko reached into the hollow leg of the bed, pulling out two things; a book and small red velvet bag. Anko looked at the book first with an evil smile forming on her face after seeing what the book was. It was, in fact, Sakura's diary.

-----------In some training ground--------

Sakura fell right off the tree she was running up.

'_Why do I feel like my life is over?' _Sakura thought.

'_**Why are you asking me? I know the same things you do. I only let you know what you want, and what you're thinking?'**_ Inner Sakura said nonchalantly, and before Sakura could say anything to her inner self, Tsunade walked up to her.

"Sakura, why are you just sitting there? Get up and do it again, Ino is already 8 feet up on you." Tsunade said.

"Y-yes, Ma'am, let me try it again," Sakura said running up the tree. '_I __will not let her beat me.'_

Tsunade just gave a knowing smile.

------------Back in Sakura's room---------

"Anko, I don't think you should read her diary. It is an invasion of privacy," said the Third in a stern voice.

"Oh, come on, Hokage-sama. This is why were here, so I can get some info on her, and all I know is that she is really pissed at the Uchiha kid. And I for one, would like to know why, for all we know she could be planning on killing him, so I am obligated to read this for his safety," Anko said in a 'so-there' way, while the Third sweat dropped.

Anko opened the young kunoichi's diary to a random page, and began to read out loud.

"'Date: 9/2

Today I finally learned the Jutsu that Sasuke-kun likes so much, I hope I can use it soon, so I can get him to notice me, but it takes so much of my chakra, I can only do it once, then I am too worn out to do anything else. I need to find a way to build up my chakra, but hey, I still learned it. Ha ha, I almost feel bad for piggy; she does not stand a chance now.'"

"I wonder what Jutsu she was writing about..." the Third said out loud, interrupting Anko's reading.

"I will be sure to share that with you when I find out," Anko said, answering the Hokage's question. Anko then turned to another page

"'Date: 9/20

I was thinking about that crystal again. I wish I knew where I got it. I want to ask my mom if she knows, but part of me keeps saying it is a secret, and I shouldn't tell, or show, anyone. But the beautiful white gem has 3 half orange circles, and the bright yellow jagged line down the middle is just so beautiful. Today I am going to the store to buy a pouch for it, just to keep it safe.'"

Anko then picked up the little black velvet bag, and opened it up before pulling out the item it held. Upon seeing the crystal, Anko's eyes became stars.

Sarutobi knew immediately what that crystal was, and was shocked to see half of it missing. _'So that is where it went, Naruto told me it was stolen.... It is going to be funny when he learns what that crystal means...But where is the other half?'_ The Hokage was pulled out of his thoughts when Anko started reading again.

"'Date: 10/1

Today I gave Sasuke a hug, and he shoved me to the ground…how can he do that to me? All I ever did was love him…Its nor fare, come to think about it, he has never shown me any kindness at all. Every time I ask him out or something, its always, "No. Go way," or, "You are annoying." 

Then, that little bitch, Hinata, had to add her comments. She said I am a disgrace to my clan. UGH! I hate her so much! I just want to kill her, but…… she beat Ino and me so easily, I think she would have even killed us if it was not for Naruto...

Naruto is another thing, why did he do that for us? I mean, I know he likes me, but still… I guess, I will just ask him why after I thank him. God, I hope he does not take it the wrong way. He can be so loud and annoying sometimes. And the clothes he wears! To quote my inner self, 'He looks like a damn rejected clown.'

Well, I feel better. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a shrine to burn down.'"

A small silence followed, as the two adults realized just how much some girls were obsessed with the young Uchiha. To be honest, it disturbed them a little.

"Well," Anko began, breaking the silence, "I think I got all I need from here. Let us move on to the next house," Anko said, smiling, before jumping out the window.

The Third just rolled his eyes and walked out the door. That was, of course, until he was stopped by Mrs. Haruno.

"Hello, Lord Hokage, I was just wondering how the walk through was going?" she asked with the most obvious fake smile om as she tried to look past the Hoakge.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Haruno, but due to the request of the Jounin assigned to Sakura, I cannot say anything," the Hokage said with respect.

"Very well, Sarutobi-sama." Sarutobi could hear the anger in her voice as she walked away.

_'Why does that woman have to be the new clan head? The counsel already gives me a big enough headache as it is,'_ Sarutobi thought as he walked out the front door. He met up with Anko down the street, and they made their way to the Yamanaka flower shop.

--------In Ino's room---------

"Not much difference in the rooms, is there?" Anko asked the Third.

"Indeed, save for the flowers in the window, and where the bed is," stated the Hokage.

"Well, first thing first. Let us check the closet." And with that, Anko went over and opened up the doors, only to find the closets back wall was littered with pictures of Uchiha Sasuke. Some were ripped up, and others had words written on them like, 'Ass', 'Bastard' and the like, all over them.

In the center of all this, was a bush bust of Sasuke's head. It had been sliced in half at a diagonal angle. Anko just stared at the sight before her, before turning to the Hokage.

"You might want to assign an ANBU to the Uchiha boy. He managed to piss off the two kunoichi with enough potential to give Lady Tsunade a run for her money," Anko said in a serious tone.

"You know, I might do just that. At least it will keep that damned counsel off my back, and it might mean less paper work if I assign an ANBU, than it would be if I ignored this," Sarutobi said, chuckling.

This time Anko started with the bed, hoping to find another diary, but no such luck. She even checked the bed legs, and still nothing.

'_Argh! Why must thes girls hide their diaries? It would make my job so much easier if they were in the open!_' Anko thought. After two and a half hours of searching, before taking a brake and sat was sitting under Ino's window.

"Oh, come on! I am a Jounin for crying out loud, and I found what? Some sexy sky blue thong and bra, but I cannot find a little girls diary?!" she slammed her fist into the floor, out of frustration. As soon as her hand made contact with the floorboard, it went flying right towards the Hokage. When Sarutobi was about to move, Anko threw a kunai, pinning the floorboard to the wall.

"Anko, you need to watch your emotions better, and to stop braking thing" Sarutobi said.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage," Anko apologized, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. She then looked at the spot in the floor where the loose board came from. And there, in the floor, was just the thing Anko was looking for.

"Oh, there you are, my little friend," Anko said as she pulled out Ino's diary, and a small black velvet pouch, giving the book a small hug. Anko opened the little bag first, and found the same crystal Sakura's room. "I have to find out where they got these things," Anko said out loud.

The third's eyes grew wide at the crystal. '_Ino has the other half? Naruto my boy, I wish you good luck._'

Anko put the crystal back in its pouch, and picked up the diary. She was about to open it when she saw an explosive tag on the binding.

"What the hell is this?!" she yelled, shocked to find that a 15 year old girl would put an explosive tag on her diary. She looked around the room for something she could use for a Replacement Jutsu, but came up with nothing.

'_I guess I will just have to disarm it,_' Anko thought to herself. She put her hand just above the tag, and began to channel chakra into the tag. After a few seconds, the tag went black and fell off.

"You know, she is going to know that we were here now," the Sandaime said.

"Meh, she'll think it was her dad or something," Anko said, waving her hand in front of her face. She then opened Ino's diary.

-----------At the training ground--------

Ino stopped, dead in her tracks, and took a fist in the face, and went down.

"Oh, my god! Ino, are you all right?" Sakura asked, worried for her friend. "I'm sorry; I thought you would block it," Sakura said, kneeling towards Ino.

"Yea, do not worry I am fine," she said as Sakura helped Ino up. "But I just got the feeling something is wrong," she added.

"Ino, you let your guard down, and gave Sakura an opening. You are lucky this is only a spar, or you would be dead. Get up, and try it again. You still have a few hours before you two get your teams, so try it again," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Tsunade-sensei," both Ino and Sakura said.

---------Back with Anko and the Hokage-------

Anko started to read from the Diary.

"'Date: 8/28

When I got home from the academy today, mom was waiting for me. She said that because I would be graduating soon, she thought she would teach me a Jutsu from her side of the family. I never even know there were Ninja in mom's family, let alone mom being one. Oh, well, looks like Sakura is out of luck, Sasuke-kun is mine.'"

"Damn, this one has a secret Jutsu, too," Anko said out loud.

"The receded states Mrs. Yamanaka's family members were all farmers and botanists, but in reality she is a refuge from Grass" the Third said shocking Anko a bit, but soon recovered and turned to another page.

"'Date: 9/20

I went to the market today, so I could try to find a small box, or something, for my crystal. Damn I love that thing, but where did I get it? I still cannot remember. Oh well, I am sure it will come to me. 

When I arrived at the store, I found this perfect little bag, and in so many colors. I was going to get the violet one, but someone grabbed it at the same time as me. When I saw who it was, I was shocked. It was Sakura. After a few 'words,' I let her have the violet one. I grabbed a black one that looked better anyways.

When I asked Forehead what she was going to put in it, she said it was none of my business. Oh well, I just came back home so I can put my crystal in it.'"

"So do you know what this things are, Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"Yes, I do, Anko. It is, however, a double S-class secret, and I cannot tell you right now. But you will learn about it someday soon. I am sorry," Sarutobi said in a stern voice. Anko just rolled her eyes and mumbled something about dumb laws before going back to Ino's diary.

"'Date: 10/1

Today I was all set to win over Sasuke, but before I could do anything, Sakura jumped on his back, hugging him. At first I was mad at her, but then that asshole all but threw her off. I was going to go over to see if she was alright, but then all that stuff with Naruto and Hinata happened. When I and Sakura got our asses whipped, Naruto jumped in and took the last hit. A hit I am almost sure was aimed at our hearts. Why? I cant seem to think what would make him do such a thing?'"

"Well, it looks like these two have the same enemies, and the same hero. Their teamwork will still need a lot of work but I might be easer then I thought," Anko said, putting the pouch, book, and the floor board back where she had found them.

"You are indeed right, Anko," said the Hokage, walking out the door, while Anko jumped out the window.

They met up soon after in front of Naruto's house and quickly stepped in.

"Anko, I do not have much time left. I have a meeting I need to get to," Sarutobi said.

"Not a problem, Lord Hokage, I already know a lot about hi-," Anko was cut off when they heard the front door open, and heard some voices.

"Great, now we can get that demon where he lives," one voice said.

"Yea, we are going to be heroes for burning its lair down," said a second voice.

As the two men walked out Naruto's front door, they were met with the irate stares from Sarutobi and Anko. Not caring about Anko, they only saw the Hokage.

"Lo-Lord Hokage, w-what are you d-doing here?" one of the men managed to get out.

"I was just leaving. Anko, will you show these 'gentlemen' the way out please," said a very angry, and saddened, Third, as he walked away of the house.

"It will be my pleasure, Hokage-sama," Anko said, and Sarutobi never heard one scream from the men as he made his way towards his meeting.

--------Somewhere in the forest------

"So, there you have it, Konohamaru. I am the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox demon."

'**Hey, you forgot the part where I had 2 mates.'**

'_Do I care?'_

'**Oh, you suck.' **

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the loud fox in his head.

"Wow Naruto, I guess that is why the villagers hate you. They all blame you for the attack..." Konohamaru said, frowning. Then, a few minutes later, he spoke again. "Naruto? Thank you for trusting me with this," Konohamaru said with a warm smile.

Before Naruto could say anything, someone else entered the conversation.

"I came all the back to the village, then spent all morning looking for you, and here you are telling some kid an S-class secret? Who is that kid anyways, Sensei?" A man with long, spiky white hair asked.

"That would be my grandson Konohamaru, Jiraiya. And Naruto, I am honored that you trust my family so much. I trust Konohamaru knows what will happen if this gets out?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, grandpa, I know," Konohamaru said, rolling his eyes.

"ERO-SENNEN!!" Naruto yelled, hugging Jiraiya.

"Would you calm down, and how many times do I have to tell you not to the call me that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Then stop peeping and I might stop," Naruto said smiling. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came back in last night and heard what happened, so I wanted to see how you are holding up."

"I am fine, but the bastard Fox will not shut up," Naruto said

"Wait, you can talk to the Kyuubi!?" Jiraiya asked shocked

"Yeah, he said it was the way dad made the seal. He couldn't talk until I knew about him."

Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi exchanged looks knowing what was coming next. "Why did neither of you tell me who my father was?" Naruto was looking down with shaking fists. Then he looked them in the eye. "Why did you not tell me I am the son of the fourth Hokage?!"

At this Konohamaru's eyes shot wide in shock while Sarutobi let out a sigh and Jiraiya looked sad. "Naruto, I wanted to tell you, but your father made many enemies, enemies that wouldn't think twice on taking revenge on his son," Answered Sarutobi

"Naruto, you know your mother and father loved you, we've had a lot of talks about this," Jiraiya said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but when I think who my father was, it just makes me think of what could have been. What if they raised me? Would I still be hated? Or would I be licked? Would I have turned in to a spoiled little shit like the Hyuuga?" Naruto asked with uncertainty.

"Brat, I can guarantee that you would not be a spoiled little shit, your mom would have seen to that," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Can you tell me about her?" Naruto asked looking to his godfather.

"Her name wasKushina Uzumaki, and she was by far the most skilled Kunoichi the leaf had ever seen," Jiraiya said fondly

"She was also a lot like you, Naruto." Naruto looked at the aged leader. "She was kind hearted, and a lot smarter than she let on. She liked to keep people guessing," he said with a small laugh.

"And she was loud." Jiraiya added.

"Do either of you have a picture of her?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I have more than that. Come by my office later after your team placement. I will have your parents' belongings ready for you," Sarutobi said with a smile.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said in one of his rare quiet moments.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, I must be going. I am behind in my paperwork." With that, the aged leader took his leave

"And what about you, Ero-sennen? Don't you have a scroll for Konoha's newest Genin?" Naruto asked while rubbing his hands together.

"Yes, I do, but you are not ready for it, yet. You are still too weak," Jiraiya said bluntly.

"What?! You said you would teach me the Rasengan when I became a Genin!" Naruto yelled.

"True, I did say that. But I thought you would have had some skill, though. I mean your chakra control is pathetic." The Gama-sennen sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to train you myself. Now, let's go. You are going to learn how to climb a tree, without using your hands," Jiraiya paused for a minute. "You too, brat," he said, looking at Konohamaru.

---------3 hours later------

'_Damn, I am beat. I cannot believe how hard tree walking is,_' Naruto thought, walking into his classroom.

As soon as he walked in, everyone went quiet, save for some whispers.

"What is he doing here?"

"I thought he failed the test?"

"How can he move after the hit yesterday?"

Naruto just found himself a seat to put his head down and rest. That idea was quickly thrown out the window a minute later as some people came up to him.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the dead-last found some loop hole to pass," said Sasuke.

"It must have been the only way for a loser like him," spat Hinata. Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura and Ino walked into the room, looking just as worn out. Hinata went after them while Sasuke found a seat.

"Well, if it isn't the pink failure, and the blond ditz," Hinata said with a smirk.

"Hyuuga, the class already knows you are stronger than us, what are you trying to prove?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, there is nothing to prove. I am just reminding you of your place," Hinata said in a loud voice for the class.

"Why you stuck up, little bitch," Ino said, her voice full of hate. Before anyone could say, or do, anything else, Iruka walked in.

"Ok that is enough of that. Now everyone find a seat so we can proceed with your team placements."

Over the next 28 minutes, Iruka put teams 1-6 together.

"Team 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke; your Jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi."

To say Sakura was scared of being put on the same team as Sasuke would be putting it nicely.

Sasuke was so pissed; he looked like he would kill the next person that sneezed.

Naruto was just about to say something, when the door to the classroom opened, to reveal non other than the Sandaime Hokage himself.

"I am sorry for interrupting, Iruka, but there has been a change in teams 7-10. Those of you from teams 1-6, your instructors will meet you outside." With the Hokage's words, everyone left, only leaving the third, Iruka, and what would be known as the rookie 9.

"Ok, you nine have been picked for special assignment teams. I will start with team 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino; you will be an assassination team, and your instructor is Mitarashi Anko," the Hokage paused. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were all shocked.

"Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba; you will be a frontal assault team, the first in any battle deemed 'A' or higher, and your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 9 is still in use, so team 10 will be **Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, and** Nara Shikamaru; you will be an Intelligence gathering team, or reconnaissance team, and your instructor will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"Now the Hidden Leaf we have not made special-ops teams since the last Great War, this will not be easy in any way. If you feel that you are not up to this, then say so now," Sarutobi waited for a moment, to see if anyone would not take to their assignment. No one said anything.

"You're posting to remain a secret, Tell no one, if word where to get out other villages my see it an aggressive move, and you all know what that can mean for us. I wish you all the best of luck," said the Hokage before he left. As he walked out, a large man with a beard walked in.

"I'm Asuma. Team 10, please come with me." And with that, teams 7 and 8 were left.

No one said anything. That is, of course, until someone broke out into fits of laughter.

"I can't believe it; they made a team with the three lowest students in class!" Kiba yelled in between his laughter.

"Maybe you three will get lucky, and get killed on your first mission. That way, you'll not embarrass yourselves too much," Hinata said. Sasuke just sat there with a smirk on his face.

"Their instructor is probably loser too!" Kiba said, opening his mouth again.

"Well, I was trained by one the three Sannin you little prick. And, if I wanted to, I could have killed your little Emo friend here seventeen times without making a sound while you were talking."

Everyone in the room turned to see a purple haired woman, wearing fishnet shirt and shorts, tan trench coat, and brown skirt, holding a kunai to Sasuke's neck.

"Team 7; follow the instructions on this scroll and meet me there." She threw a scroll to Ino before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke Leaving a scared looking Uchiha.

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino all stood up and walked out of the room.

--------Outside-----

"Ok Ino, what does the scroll say?" Sakura asked.

"It says that we need to go to training ground 44, and we need to be there in…seven minutes or we will be sent back the academy?!" Ino screamed.

"What?! That is on the other side of town!" yelled Naruto.

"We need to get going, NOW!" Sakura shouted, before all three of them took off like bats out of hell.

Six minutes and forty-nine seconds later, the three Genin were panting and gasping for air on the ground.

"Well, you 3 just proved me right. Very few Genin could have made it here in time. You three have the potential to be the greatest Ninja that this village has ever seen. I'm going to work you till you drop." Said a grinning Anko

It was at this time that Naruto noticed something about his new sensei. "AHH! You are that crazy woman from last night!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Anko, and grabbing the attention of his teammates.

"And you are that kid who tried to get in my pants," Anko answered, crossing her arms with a grin.

"WHAT?!" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison.

"No, I bumped in to her, and she-then I-but then…you lying bit..." Naruto never got to finish, because at that moment in time, he was tackled to the ground by Sakura and Ino.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ino asked.

"Yelling at our new sensei, what is the matter with you?" Sakura finished as she and Ino both hit him in the back of the head.

there my top 2 girls, and they have similar personalities

"Ok kiddies, stop groping each other." Ino and Sakura both jump up with a blush witch Anko ignored. "This is the entrance to training ground 44, or as I like to call it, the Forest of Death. We will meet here, everyday, at 7 a.m, unless you are on a mission, or are told otherwise. Do you understand?" Anko asked, getting a nod from Sakura and Ino, while Naruto just rubbed the back of his head. "Well it don't matter yet anyway."

"Why's that Sensei?" Asked Sakura with a raised hand.

"Oh because I'm going to test you little shits to see if you have what it take's, and before you ask I will tell you the test later." Sakura put her hand down as Anko finished.

"Ok, good. Now, I want you three to go around, and tell me a little about yourselves; your likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc, etc," Anko said waving her hand in a circle.

"What are you talking about, you psycho-," Naruto was about to say more, but a kunai went right for, and grazed, his cheek. Anko then appeared, right behind him with said kunai in hand.

"Well, if you're too slow to understand, I will go first. My name is Mitarashi Anko. The Hokage has been trying for years to get me to train a Genin team, so you will be my first victi-I mean students. I like dango, and torture. I dislike people who don't see others for who they are, and a certain bastard that I will see dead one day. My hobbies... I like to make pictures out of dango sticks. My dream is not for you to know," Anko said, rubbing her neck and shoulder.

"Now, your turn, ponytail," she said.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like my friends and flowers. My dislikes are clans that think they're better than others just because they have a blood line. I hate that Hyuuga slut, as well as the Uchiha dick. My hobbies are training, botany, and keeping my hair in good condition. My dream is to be the best kunoichi in all of Konoha," Ino said with pride.

'S_he is a little vain but will go far,_' Anko thought. "Pinky, go," she said, ignoring the glare Sakura shot at her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are my friends and sweet dumplings. My dislikes are people who think they are better than others, and I hate the same Hyuuga skank and Uchiha asshole. My hobbies are training with Tsunade-Sama, and learning medical Justus. My dream for the future is to be just as great as my grandmother," Sakura said.

"Great job, copy cat," Ino teased.

"Can it pig, it's not my fault you went first," Sakura spat.

Anko just rolled her eyes. "Ok, spazz boy, you are up."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like my new team and ramen. My dislikes are people too stupid to tell the differences between one thing from another. I also hate the Uchiha bastard. My hobbies are panicking, eating, comparing, and trying out new ramen, as well as training. And, of course, my dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever." Naruto yelled, throwing his fist into the air. "Believe it!"

"Ok, since you three are going to be on a team, you need to know what the others can do. I want you all to use your best Jutsu. You first, ramen boy," Anko said. Naruto stood up, made a hand sign and three clones popped up.

"These are my Shadow Clones. They are free willed, solid clones, and when there dismissed, I retain all the knowledge they gathered," Anko nodded, and Sakura and Ino looked impressed.

Sakura went next. She ran through some hand signs, before putting her right hand to her mouth and blowing out several fire balls in several directions. They all converged on one spot, leaving a rather large fire. "That is my Phoenix Flower Jutsu," Sakura huffed out, looking tired.

_'Hmm… an elemental technique... that is quite advanced...'_ Anko thought. _'She, however, either needs to increase her chakra capacity, or fire is not her element...' _she noted as she looked at Sakura, who was panting heavily.

_'Wow... that was pretty good...' _Ino thought, looking at the crater on the ground a few meters away, before shifting her gaze towards Sakura. _'My technique is better though, and it looks like hers is too hard to do it more than once. She can't handle it, she's wiped.'_

"That was awesome, Sakura-chan! You know a really strong Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, not noticing the slight blush that appeared on said girl's face, which she hid from her other teammate by turning her head to the side a bit.

Ino was last to go. She reached behind her head and pulled out a rose. She then channeled some chakra into it, turning it in a whip. She swung it at a nearby tree, leaving a 6 inch gash. "That is my Rose whip," Ino said happily.

Anko had a look of shock on her face. _'These are the lowest scoring kids? If they really are, then this year's top kids must be some super ninjas if they are better than them,' _Anko thought.

_'That is a good technique... and it looks like she can do it easily...' _Sakura thought, biting her lip briefly before she had to stop to gather her breath. That Jutsu really took a lot out of her. '_But... it's not as strong as mine... and she needs to be relatively close to her target... that is where mine beats hers,' _she added as an afterthought, making herself feel a little better.

"Ok, tomorrow you are going on a seven day survival test. Be here by seven a.m, and if you are late, or fail, I will make sure you never become a Ninja, got it?! And make sure you get a good night's sleep, you are going to need it," Anko said before jumping into the forest of death.

"Can she do that? I mean, make it so we cannot become Ninja?" Ino asked

"I do not know..." Sakura said with worry in her voice.

* * *

"It doesn't matter, all it means is I am going to be the first Hokage to never have been a real ninja, believe it!" Naruto said. "Hey how about we go and get something to eat? My treat!"

* * *

* * *

Both Ino and Sakura looked to one another and make to Naruto. "Sher why not, I can grace with my company for a while.' Ino said flipping her hand through hair.

* * *

* * *

"Well if Piggy is going I guess I will come as well." Sakura said sending Ino a smile.

* * *

Later, that night Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba when to the Uchiha compound to get in some training. That Idea however was tossed aside when Sasuke saw someone that made him charge in a blind rage.

"... Foolish little brother...."

* * *

**A.N.**

Thank you super Z for keeping me on track. Even if you bug the hell out of me

Also go read the story Resonance by **Dragon Legend of Drake. **Profileid: 1240797. It is a great read with a lot of Adventure/Romance/ Humor. You can find it under the Ino Y. & Sakura H section.


	4. Chapter 4: Snakes, Dogs and forests, oh

Bow to the blueberry king. What can I say about one so blue, other than he is not green. Thanks for the Beta!

Also go read the story Resonance, by **Dragon Legend of Drake. **Profileid: 1240797. It is a great read with a lot of adventure, romance and humor. You can find it under the Ino Y. & Sakura H section.

A/N. There is chapter 4 of the rewrite; I hope you all like it, and thank you all for taking the time to read it.

**Chapter 4: Snakes, Dogs and forests, oh my**

Sakura woke up the next morning, and went through her morning routine; stretching, brush her teeth, shower, the basics. When she got out of the shower, she put on her red battle dress, with a slit cut up to the hip on both the left and the right side for easy movement, and her tight black bicycle shorts.

'_The things I do to look good,'_ Sakura thought, knowing full well that her shorts were two sizes too small. Sakura tied her head band to the top of her head and began packing her supplies she would need for her week long test. She walked out of her room, her bag in hand and found her mother in the kitchen having her morning tea.

"Oh, hi mom. Where were you last night, I didn't see you when I came in?" Sakura asked, not really caring where her mother was. She always found her mother to be an overbearing, stuck up, egotistical bitch.

'_Hey, no wonder she was always pushing me into trying to go out with Sasuke, she already thinks she's an Uchiha,_' Inner-Sakura Jocked.

"Oh, Sakura, I have some good news. I'm the new clan head!" Mrs. Haruno said with no small amount of pride.

"But what about Baa-sama?" Sakura asked, more concerned about her grandmother, than happy for her mother.

Mrs. Haruno sneered at Sakura. "It's just like you to be more concerned about that women than congratulating your own mother, but if you most know, she has stepped down, due to the counsel pressing her age. Therefore, I was asked to step up. So as of last night's council meeting, she no longer has any say so in clan matters," Mrs. Haruno said, with an evil glint in her eye.

Sakura stood there with a hurt look; _'Oh no, I hope Baa-sama is ok'_ Sakura thought.

'_**Great, that power hungry bitch is going to run the clan into the ground**_,' Inner-Sakura made her thoughts known, and Sakura agreed with her.

"So, Sakura, did you get on Sasuke-kun's team?" Sakura's mom asked.

"Nope," she answered like she couldn't care less.

"WHAT!?" screeched Mrs. Haruno. "Why? We had it all planned out to a tee; you would concentrate on studying and Ninja code of conduced, and since you don't train properly, you would have no practical skills in Jutsu. Then, you would be put with the best in the class, which we both knew would have been Sasuke," Mrs. Haruno went over her plan in her head, trying to figure out how it could've gone wrong.

"I was on his team at first, but, luckily, the Hokage came in and changed some of the teams into new cells, and I'm in one of them." Sakura stopped there, to see if her mother would ask about her team, or that bastard.

"Sakura, what do you mean 'luckily'? You know how important it is for you to marry him; he can bring the Haruno clan more power in this village. An--" She never got to finish before Sakura cut her off.

"I don't care what you think he can do for you! He's a stuck up, self-absorbed, egotistical bastard, with a stick stuck so far up his ass, he can spit out toothpicks! And let's not forget that he spends all of his free time brooding, and whining about his clan! They are dead, we all know that! Is been like ten years he needs stop being a little bitch about it, and get over it!

"You know what? I think his brother just took away his play-girls before he left, and that's why he wants him dead! So if you want him to help with your quest for power, get off your lazy ass and go get him yourself, you old cow!" Sakura yelled, before she began to walk away, with Inner-Sakura only muttering a '_**DAMN.**_'

Sakura stormed out, leaving a fuming Mrs. Haruno behind in the kitchen. '_You ungrateful bitch. If you want me to get the power that that boy's clan will bring us myself, I will. I'll do just that,_' Mrs. Haruno thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ino was just about to leave her room when she stopped herself.

'_Why am I still wearing these things? I only got them so he would notice m. These things are so stupid, and they don't even keep me warm in the winter!_' she thought, looking at her arm warmers. She then walked over to her trash can, pulled them off and threw them away.

'_There, now there's nothing left of him,_' she thought with a smile as she made her way down the stairs.

Ino walked into the kitchen to fill her canteen, and found her mom making breakfast.

"Oh, hi, honey. How did it go over at Sakura's?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked her daughter, who was at the sink, filling her canteen.

"It went great, we're friends again, and we even did some training too. In fact, we're on the same squad," Ino answered with a big smile.

"Oh, Ino, have you told you father yet?" she asked her daughter with a bit of worry in her voice. Ino was confused by what her mother asked.

'W_hy would dad care if I'm on the same team as Sakura? It's not like he ca-'_

"AH, SHIT!" Ino yelled, smacking her head on the counter she was standing next to. It was a well known fact that Inoichi was proud that his daughter would be the star of the new 'Ino-Shika-Cho' trio, and for that to happen, she'd have to be on the same team as the sons of her father's best friends, Chouza and Shikaku. Just as Ino was about to ask her mom what to do, Inoichi walked in.

"There she is," he smiled, looking at Ino. "Tell me, Ino, how's the new 'Ino-Shika-Cho' trio looking?" he asked with great pride.

"Well, dad, the thing is... I'm not on the same team as the guys," Ino said, biting her lip nervously and sucking in her neck.

"WHAT!?" Inoichi hollered. "What do you mean?" he asked, angry that the 'Ino-Shika-Cho' trio wouldn't be continued.

"Well, at first I thought I'd be on their team, but then the Hokage came in and hand picked some of us for teams of his choosing. Chouji and Shikamaru got on the same team with an Aburame, and I ended up on a different team. He said that the skills of our teammates would help balance us out," Ino explained. "Oh, and that reminds me, I'm going to be out on a weeklong training mission, so I can't watch the store," Ino informed her parents.

Inoichi was disappointed that his daughter was not on the team he was hoping for, but was happy that the Hokage himself picked her team. On the other side, Sora was worried sick. She knew what happened to ninja in the field and heard many stories from ANBU and Jounin. She was not happy about her daughter becoming a ninja.

"Ino, I'll be right back, I need to go get something," Inoichi said as he walked out of the kitchen

Ino had sat down at the table so she could eat her breakfast, when her mom sat down beside her.

"Ino, I may not be a ninja any more, but I was once. I married one and I know what goes on during missions; I want you to promise me you'll be careful out there," Sora said, looking into her daughter's eyes.

Ino gave a short sigh. "Mom, you're overreacting, but I will promise to take it slow, and not get hurt. Plus, I have my team to help me. I will be fi…" Ino didn't get to finish before her father came back in with a small red box. He put it in front of Ino before taking the other seat next to Ino.

"Like your mother, I'm worried about you Ino. I think it's time I give you the family scroll, so you can learn and perfect the family jutsu," Inoichi said to his daughter as he handed the scroll to Ino.

Ino was shocked that her father was giving her the scroll already.

"_I thought I wouldn't be able to get my hands on this till I was a Chuunin..._" she thought, staring at it in awe.

Inoichi then picked up the scroll from her hands, snapping her out of her trance in the process, and placed it in her pack, so she could read it in her spare time.

"Thanks," she said with a small voice, before looking up to her parents. "I'll do my best to make you guys proud," Ino said with determination.

"I know you will, but your mother and I are already very proud. So, who's on your team? Inoichi asked.

"Well, like I was telling mom before, Sakura is on my team. Before you ask dad, no, we're no longer fighting, and we're friends again," Ino told her father, who was about to ask if the girls were still arguing.

"Then, there is Naruto," Ino said, not noticing how the room got ghostly quiet. Mrs. Yamanaka's face became white as a sheet, while her husband's face was so red, he could have blown up and taken over half of Konoha with him. Before Ino could take any notice of this, she checked the clock.

"Well, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now, I'll see you two in a week, love you," she said on her way out the door.

After about twenty-three seconds passed;

"That's it!" Inoichi yelled with wide eyes, turning to go after Ino. As soon as he opened the door, he saw that Ino had not even gotten six feet away. "Ino, wait one minute!" Inoichi called out.

"What is it, dad? I'm going to be late," Ino told her father, but obviously he was not listening.

"Ino, I know of Naruto, and… well, I just want you to get to know him a bit. You know, earn his trust, and find out what he's like. You know, be his friend. You can you do that, right, Ino?"

"Umm... okay, dad. That's no problem, seeing as how he's on my team, I think I have to," Ino said, slightly confused as to why her father wanted her to be close to Naruto.

"Good, now go on before you are late," the elder Yamanaka said before he walked back into the house, leaving Ino very confused. '_I told him jumping in and out of his friends' heads was bound to screw something up_,' Ino thought with a smile before setting off to meet her team. About half way there, she ran into an upset Sakura.

______________________________________________________________________________

Once back in the house, Inoichi walked to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sake and two sake bowls, and sat next to his wife.

"And what was that about?" asked his wife.

"I just made our Ino into a hero and the Yamanaka clan into one of the most prestigious clans in all of Konoha," Inoichi said as he poured his wife some sake.

"Really? And how are you planning to do that?" Sora asked, while thinking of all the perks of having a hero for a daughter.

"Okay, Ino said that the Demon is on her team, right?"

All he got was a nod from his wife.

"Now, I just told Ino to the gain the trust of that little bastard. In a few months time, we'll tell Ino to invite it over for dinner, and then we will kill him. I'll then give Ino all of the credit. She will say it was all for her clan and her late uncle, as she holds the Demon's head up high for all to see," Inoichi finished by holding up his sake bowl to hers so they could toast. Sora gave him a look that said it all as she toasted her husband and daughter.

"So, we got some time before we need to meet Kakashi-sensei," Kiba probed.

"I think we should do what Sempai said." Hinata suggested. Sasuke only smirked at the memory of the day before.

**--Flash Back—**

"Foolish little brother."

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke said just above a whisper, but Kiba and Hinata both heard him, and looked in shock. Standing on the very roof of the house where he killed his parents stood the villages most wanted man.

"ITACHI!!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at his older brother.

He jumped up, throwing a punch aimed for Itachi's face, which he blocked with no effort. Sasuke then tried to sweep Itachi's legs, which he actually hit. Itachi didn't budge, so Sasuke jumped up, doing a twisting flip in the air, and launched two kicks at Itachi, who just dodged the first one and the second kick he caught. The elder of the brothers then sent a single kick to Sasuke's chest, knocking him back to the ground and next to his team.

"Sasuke, do not be in such a hurry to throw away the life I have given you," Itachi said in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Life!? What life are you talking about!? You killed our parents, and the whole clan! I was alone, with nothing but my hate for you! What kind of life is that?!" Sasuke yelled.

"You and I were the only true Uchiha left, long before I disposed of those empty shells. They grew weak, Sasuke. They were nothing but slaves in this village. The Uchiha were once a commodity here. Whenever there was an S-ranked mission, they would send an Uchiha.

"There was a time when the ANBU were nothing but Uchiha; there was no one that did not know the name, Uchiha, and the power to come with it. But, slowly, things began to change, and this village began to baby the Uchiha, so they became weak. The name turned into nothing more than that, a name.

"So, I set out to light the dying fires in the clan's souls, and tried to make them see. Out of the whole clan, only one showed me the fire of a true Uchiha. You should not be mad at me for killing all those weak fools. You should hate the village that made them what they were. Weak.

"Now, tell me, Sasuke, what do you think of the weak?" All of what Itachi was saying left Sasuke looking at his brother in a new light.

"The weak have no place in this world, all they do is hold you back," Sasuke said, quietly letting his brothers words sink in.

Itachi himself was now smiling. Evilly, but still smiling, as he walked up to the genin. "Good. Now, Hyuuga Hinata, are you aware that your clan is on the same path the Uchiha were once on?"

Hinata was in shock. Not only was the legend of the Uchiha standing in front of her, but now he was saying the Hyuuga were to suffer the same fate as the Uchiha. Somehow, she was not surprised.

"Yes, I am. After hearing your story about the Uchiha, it's all clear to me. Father is obsessed with the politics of the village, and when the council uses the Hyuuga to do their bidding, like the obedient dogs we are, we jump and obey every command," Hinata said.

"Then change it, become stronger, and show them the path by any means. And you, you are from the Inuzuka, are you not?" Itachi asked, staring right at Kiba.

Kiba had no idea what was going on. First Sasuke, who had tried killing Itachi, was now standing next to him. And Hinata had this sick little smile on her face. Kiba did the only thing he could think of and nodded.

"Your clan has been overlooked for a long time and is treated like a lower class clan. What are you going to do about it?"

Kiba thought about it, and found it all to be true, making him pissed. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do; I'm going to make my clan as big as the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, no matter the cost!" Kiba yelled.

"Good, but how are you going to achieve your goals?"

"By showing my father that politics will only weaken him and the clan further," Hinata said coldly.

"I will start by showing this Village what happens when you turn you back on a beast," Kiba answered.

Sasuke got a grin on his face that actually made Itachi proud. "I will show them what a true Uchiha can do, by ending the lives of those that stand in my way."

"Good. Now I will return in a week and check on your progress. When I feel you are ready, you will join me, and have your revenge on the village," Itachi said in the coldest voice possible before vanishing in a flock of crows.

**--End Flash Back--**

"Let's go, I need to achieve my Sharingan," Sasuke said, and turned to the Uchiha compounds training grounds, only to see Naruto walking down the road. "On second thought, let's have some fun," Sasuke said, and Hinata and Kiba grinned in agreement just as Naruto was walking by.

"Hey, Naruto, what's it like not to have any parents?" Naruto just stopped dead in his tracks at Kiba's comment.

"No, you got it all wrong there, Kiba. He has parents." Naruto turned his head to Sasuke. "They just abandoned him because they knew what kind of loser the dope is, so to save face for giving birth to such a disgrace, they just left him in the street, with the rest of the trash," Sasuke finished just as Ino and Sakura came around the corner, while Hinata just laughed at the boy.

The raven haired youth looked up so he could see the damage he had just put on the blond haired boy, only to be met with a fist. Sasuke looked forward to see Naruto, only his whiskers where a far darker color, and his eyes, which were narrowed, appeared to have turned red.

"Get up, you little cry baby shit," Naruto growled at Sasuke with such intensity, Kiba's dog, Akamaru whined and tucked itself into his sweater.

Now, with Sasuke's pride hurt, he lunged at Naruto, and took him down by the waist. Then, he let his fist fly right to the side of Naruto's face, then again to the other side.

Sakura and Ino could only look on in shock and fear as this happened. Shock from hearing someone say such things, and fear from watching their new team mate, and friend, getting punched in the face. They were pulled from their thoughts, however, when they heard a few villagers start cheering and hooting.

"Yeah! Kill it, kill the Demon!" An older villager yelled, pumping his hands in a punching motion.

The girls just looked at the man not knowing why he would call Naruto a 'Demon,' but then the others started in, too, with words like "monster," "freak," and "murderer."

They all stopped when Naruto pushed Sasuke off with his foot, before getting back to his feet and giving Sasuke a closed back hand to his eye.

"Go, Naruto! Show that arrogant prick what you are made of!" yelled Sakura

"Yeah, give him the sixteen hit combo," cheered Ino, which earned the girls many glares from the villagers.

The fight went on for about 20 minutes, and now Naruto and Sasuke were just going blow for blow. One more minute passed before they both pulled out a kunai and tried to strike one another. That is, of course, until the Hokage stepped in front of them.

"Teams 7 and 8, my office. Now," he ordered.

In the Hokage's office stood all six of the genin from teams 7 and 8, with a very angry Hokage staring a hole straight through the two bleeding boys.

"Now, who wants to tell me why two of my newest genin where fighting in the streets like two second graders?" Sarutobi asked in calm, yet angry, voice.

After a few minutes, it was Naruto who spoke. "I attacked the Uchiha..." Naruto said with his head hung down.

"Why?" was all Sarutobi asked.

"It doesn't matter why I did it. All that matters is that I attacked a fellow Ninja of Konoha gakure," Naruto said in a low voice.

"But, Naruto, Sasuke said**--" **Sakura tried to come to her teammate's defense, but Naruto cut her off.

"**--**It doesn't matter what he said. If we had been on a mission, I would have put it in jeopardy, and you and Ino would have been in danger. I won't be the reason for my friends' death!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto..." both Ino and Sakura whispered.

Sarutobi was happy at what was coming from Naruto's mouth, but saddened as to why.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sensei, but I may be able to help in the little problem." Everyone in the room looked to the window to see Jiraiya sitting there.

"What do you mean, Jiraiya? The law is clear, and, as much as I hate it, the law states that Naruto must be stripped of his ninja title," the third Hokage said with a sad voice

This news came to Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba as good news, apparently, as some of the sickest smiles crossed their faces, while Ino and Sakura where shocked. And Naruto, he just stood there, already knowing the law.

"Before you do that, you might want to take a look at this. You see, I was there, and I happened to have one of my recording scrolls with me. You know, the one that copies everything said up to two thousand, four hundred eighty-four words? Why don't you take a look?" Jiraiya asked as he gave his old sensei the scroll, while the smiles died from the faces of team 8.

After the Hokage read the scroll, he glared at bothboys.

"I should have both of you stripped of your ranks! You are Ninja of the leaf and your actions reflect us as a whole! Maybe it was a mistake to make you part of the new Special Ops!" Sarutobi said slamming his hand on the desk. (Sigh) "I'm going to let this go. If this happens again, I will see to it that both of you are punished to the fullest extent that the law allows me to. Do I make myself clear?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads, both knowing full well the fullest of the law meant death.

"Good. Now Sasuke, go to the hospital and get yourself checked out," the Hokage said and team 8 left the room without so much as a bow.

After they left, Sarutobi turned to the girls in the room.

"Would you two mind waiting for Naruto in the hall for a moment?" Sakura and Ino gave a nod and a bow before they left.

"Naruto, I'm not going to say anything about the fight. If I were in your shoes, I would have done the same thing," Sarutobi said with a smile.

"You got that right. I saw some of those punches and even felt some of them from where I was," Jiraiya added. Naruto just gave a small smile while he wiped away some blood coming from a cut above his eye. That's when the Hokage noticed that Naruto was not healing. In fact, he had not stopped bleeding since they arrived at the office.

"Naruto, why has the Kyuubi not healed you?" asked the third Hokage.

"**It is because you are an idiot who lets his temper get the better of him. I'm not going to heal you right now so you can learn the hard way!"** Kyuubi yelled out in Naruto's mind.

Naruto started to rub the back of his head, and gave his fox like grin.

"Well, you see... the fox said I need to learn to keep my temper in line... so he's not going to heal me. Something about learning the hard way," Naruto said, only to get nods of agreement from the two older men in the office.

"Naruto while we are on the subject, do you know why the Kyuubi attacked the village?" asked the curious Hokage. Naruto retold the story to Sarutobi and Jiraiya, and by the end they knew who was responsible, but hid it.

"Well, Naruto, that is a lot to take in. Why don't you go rejoin your team, while I think this over?" the now very tired Hokage said.

"Okay, see you later old man. Oh, and Ero-sennin? I want my scrolls back."

"Don't call me that, you little bastard, and I already told you that you are not ready for them yet. Learn the basics I gave you and then we'll talk"

Naruto left the room muttering something about old ass hole. "So it was all Orochimaru," said the tired Hokage in a sad voice.

In the hallway, Naruto found a very bored looking Sakura and Ino waiting for him.

"So, what's going on?" Ino asked.

"No disciplinary actions will be taken against me or the Uchiha," Naruto said walking past his teammates.

"Damn it, Ino. We lost our chance to be rid of that Uchiha dick, and our chance at getting a quiet teammate," Sakura said shrugging her shoulders at Ino.

"Oh well. There's always next time. Until then, there is still one thing we need to do. Right, Forehead?" Ino asked walking behind Naruto.

"You know what? I think you are right, Ino-pig," Sakura said walking next to Ino.

Naruto started to get a feeling of impending doom. little does Naruto know, he and this feeling are going to become very good friends.

'_Hey, fox, why do I feel like I'm about to die?'_ Naruto asked.

"**I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to start healing you now, okay?**"

"_What are you talking abo--_" Before Naruto was able to finish, he blacked out.

"--And why in the hell were you trying to take all of the blame, anyway!?" Sakura yelled at Naruto's unmoving form.

"Yeah, especially after what the Uchiha said to you," Ino added

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Naruto?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Ino asked lightly kicking Naruto. "Oh hell. Sakura?" Ino asked.

"What is it, Ino?" Sakura asked, looking over to her friend only to see Ino pointing to a non-moving Naruto. "Damn it. Okay, you grab the left, and I'll get the right." Sakura sighed as both girls grabbed onto Naruto's ankles and began to drag their unconscious teammate to the team meeting.

-**-In Naruto's Mind scape--**

"Urgh... my head... what's the big deal, fox?" Naruto asked, only to get laughed at by the demon fox.

"Hey, what the hell's so funny?!" Naruto yelled.

After about 20 minutes, Kyuubi managed to compose himself.

"**I'm sorry, it's just your mates just knocked you the fuck out**," Kyuubi said with a grin, trying hard not to burst out into laughter again.

"… MY WHAT!? DID WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, and Kyuubi's grin got even bigger.

"**Your mates. You know, the pink one and the blond one. They knocked you out for being an idiot,**" Kyuubi said, just waiting for a response he can use against his jailer.

"Okay, they kicked my ass. I can live with that. I will find out why later. Now, however, I need to set you straight. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are my teammates, nothing more. They are more like sisters to me," Naruto said, sitting down with his back to the fox.

"**Oh, thank you, to whatever god saw it fit to have me sealed in this brat, thank you!" **Kyuubi said looking to the sky, or rather, ceiling. This got Naruto's attention. "**Sisters? Okay then, let's just see what you think of **_**your sisters**_**,**__**shall we?**" Kyuubi asked, looking to his left. Naruto followed the fox's example and also looked left.

Within three seconds, an image of Sakura wearing nothing but a white and black two piece bikini while striking a very sexy pose appeared. Naruto, who was standing, was very red in the face. Then Sakura vanished, only to be replaced by Ino. She was wearing a green two piece bikini and she was lying on her belly, with her knees bent, and her ankles crossed in the air, with a cute pout on face.

"What are you -- How did you?" Naruto stuttered out only to be hushed.

"**Be quiet, this is the best part,**" the great fox said, and Naruto looked on in horror as one of his biggest fantasies was playing out, right in front of him.

On the Screen

Naruto was eating one of his four bowls of ramen in his apartment. It had been snowing today, and he was now enjoying some nice, warm ramen, when there was a knock at his door. When he got up to answer it, he found Ino and Sakura standing there in the cold.

"Naruto, it's freezing out here, can you let us in?" Sakura asked. Naruto stepped out from the doorway to let his teammates in.

"Hey, Naruto, can you take our jackets, please?" Ino asked in a sweet voice. Before Naruto could answer, two jackets were dropped on his head, so he put them on the coat rack.

When he turned back to his guests, he was greeted by Sakura in the black and white bikini and Ino in the green bikini.

"Hey, Sakura, look. Naruto-kun made us some ramen." Ino pointed to the table, which Sakura was now sitting on. Ino then picked up one of the bowls of ramen and looked at Sakura.

Sakura winked at Naruto as she took off her top and leaned back on the table resting on her elbows. Ino slowly poured the warm ramen on Sakura.

All Naruto could do was stand there, mouth wide open, and watch the warm broth run down Sakura breasts. Ino licked up a single noodle that was hanging off of Sakura's right nipple while Sakura let out a small moan from the touch of Ino's mouth.

"Aren't you hungry, Naruto-kun?" both girls asked in a suggestive tone.

**--Back in the real work--**

Sakura and Ino were dragging Naruto through the streets of Konoha when Ino looked back. She saw a very big smile on Naruto's face.

"Hey, Sakura, what do you think is up with that smile?" Ino asked

"I don't know, you're the one with that mind Jutsu," Sakura stated.

"Should I do it?" Ino asked with a little smile on her face.

"Go for it, I would like to know what a little goof ball like him thinks about. Come on, there's an alleyway over there so no one can see," Sakura stated as they dragged Naruto into the alley

"Hmm... I wonder what that's about," a woman said from the roof tops.

"Sakura, I'm going to need you to watch my body while I'm in there…you know, Sakura, I'm not very good with this jutsu yet, and the more I think about it the more I feel like I'm about to go swimming in a public toilet," Ino said.

"Oh, come on, what are you scared of?" Sakura asked, trying to push her friend into doing it.

"Fine then, you come with me," Ino said with a smirk.

"You can do that? I don't think so, I need to watch both yours and Naruto's body," Sakura said waving her hands in front of her.

"Now who's scared?" Ino teased.

"Okay, fine, but if I get stuck in there, I am so killing you," Sakura said. With that, Ino started going though the hand signs, when someone dropped down in front of the two girls.

She was about 5'4" and had long brown hair that was held in a ponytail. Her eyes were blackish brown. She had lean build that was still somewhat thin. She was wearing black shorts, a red t-shirt and an open Jounin vest, with a sword strapped on her back. She had her headband tied around her neck. But the feature that stood out the most was the red marks on her cheeks.

"So, what happened to him?" asked the woman while pointing to Naruto.

Ino and Sakura were just stood there. They knew they were caught red handed.

"Well, you see, we were just out for a walk, when our teammate passed out. We thought we should get him out of the sun," Sakura said, hoping the strange girl would buy it.

"Oh, okay, and you where just about to use a water jutsu to wake him up, right?" she asked, looking at Ino.

"Yep, water jutsu, that's right," Ino said, like it was no big deal.

"Neat! Do you think I can do it though? I do oh so love the faces they make after you wake them up." Ino and Sakura looked at her like she had 2 heads before they gave a nod.

The woman then leaned over Naruto, did some hand Signs, and clapped her hands together. She then opened her mouth and a water ball shot out hitting Naruto's face. There was a scream and then some coughing.

"W-what the? Where the hell am I?" That's when he saw Sakura and Ino standing there looking at him. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled and jumped to his feet.

'_chan_?_'_ Ino and Sakura thought at the same time.

"Hey, wait a minute; did I miss the test? What happened?" Naruto asked, and it was in that moment that all color drained from the faces of Ino and Sakura.

"Oh, I see you three are late for your test to see if you are ready to be Genin. Who is your instructor?" Naruto, not caring how, or why, this woman was there, felt the need to answer her question.

"Mitarashi Anko, and she said if we were late, we fail," Naruto stated, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, so you are the brats she's training. Don't worry, the Hokage sent her a message saying you would be late."

Before any of the genin could say anything else, the mysterious woman grabbed all three of their hands and disappeared. Before they knew what was happening, Sakura, Naruto, and Ino were standing in front of a very angry Anko.

"Even with the Hokage saying you were going to be late, it took you far too long to get here! Now tell me why you were late before I make you turn in your headbands," Anko said with a stern face.

"We had no idea what time it was or how long we were in the Hokage's office," Sakura said.

"That and we had to drag Naruto half of the way here," Ino added.

"You were the ones that knocked me out in the first place," Naruto said.

"Fine. I'm going to let you take the test. This is the only time I will give you a second chance though, understand?"

Sakura and Ino both let out a sigh of relief while Naruto was jumping up and down.

"Alright! We are going to ace this little test of yours. Believe it!" Naruto said, punching his fist in the air.

"Hey, I like this kid, Anko," came from the woman that found them.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Ino asked

"I am Anko's best friend as well as your other sensei. I am Hana Inuzuka. And because of Naruto's little dance with the Emo, you are all going to run 50 laps around the village. That is if you pass the test, of course."

"But why do we have to run?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, it was Naruto who was fighting," Sakura added

"It is because you didn't stop it. Of course I can see why, good fights are so hard to come by these days, but the main reason is you didn't help him." All 3 Genin gave confused looks before Anko answered the unspoken question.

"You are a team! You live as a team! You fight as a team, and you die as a team! If you leave a teammate in need, you are no better than the trash you throw away! And if I see you have left a teammate in need, I will kill you myself! Do I make myself clear?" Naruto, Ino, and Sakura had serious looks on their faces, and all three nodded.

"Good, then it's time I explain your test. You will spend one week in the Forest of Death." The genin's faces paled, for everyone in Konoha had heard stories about that particular forest. "And you are to get two items I have left in there. One is a scroll, located in the Tiger fields to the west of the main forest. The other is a small box that is on the east side of the forest. And if you open either of the items, you fail. Any questions? No? Good. Now, get going, your time started two and a half hours ago!" she yelled.

And with that, Team 7 took off into the Forest of death.

Anko then turned her full attention to the brunet. "So what do you think of them?"

"You were right, they can be greater the any Kage," Hana said.

A/N

Bow to the blueberry king. What can I say about one so blue, other than he is not green. Thanks for the Beta!

Also go read the story Resonance, by **Dragon Legend of Drake. **Profileid: 1240797. It is a great read with a lot of adventure, romance and humor. You can find it under the Ino Y. & Sakura H section.

Super Z… well….yeah.

Till next time, all.


	5. Chapter 5: Test, plotting and Ramen?

Chapter 5: Test, plotting and Ramen?

"So, are there any among you that feel your genin aren't up to the tasks that their special duties will ask of them?" asked the calm and collected Hokage.

"I think that Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru were made for this. Shino's bugs are perfect for intelligence where Shikamaru can plan out many different scenarios and Chouji with his combat skills are a great back up if thing were to go wrong, so I pass team 10," Asuma said.

"Very good. Now Kakashi, what about you?" Sarutobi asked

"I pass team 8. Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba are all built for assault. Give me a week and we can do B ranked missions with ease," Kakashi said smugly.

"I appreciate your sentiment but I think the D ranked will suffice," Sarutobi said with a cold voice. "Now, has any one seen Anko?"

"She probably realized what she got herself into, and quit," Kakashi said.

"Actually, Anko said she couldn't deliver a verdict on her team until their test is done."

All eyes turned to the door and saw Hana leaning agents the frame. "Ok then; did she say how much longer it will take?" The third raised an eyebrow at the look he was getting from the young Inuzuka.

"Well, it all depends on them, but she said it would take at least six more days."

The news the occupants in the room just learned made them all more than just a little confused. "Before you ask what kind of test can possibly last a week, she threw them in the forest of death for a survival exercise."

To say the Hokage was upset would be a tremendous understatement. He was down right pissed but at the same time he was curios what Anko saw in those kids that no one else did.

Asuma was shocked far beyond constructive thoughts, for he knew first hand how dangerous the forest can be. "What? Is she mad? There are Chuunin that have problems in there!"

Chuckling Kakashi added in his opinion. "It would seem that Anko is up to her old tricks again. I always knew just because a snake sheds its skin doesn't mean its motives change. She probably has them half way to Oroch..."

"Hatake if you even so much as think of finishing that sentence I'll…"

"You'll do what?" Kakashi cut off a very pissed Hana.

"That will be enough!" yelled a now irate Hokage, as the two stepped away from each other. "You two are Ninja of the leaf and you will act like it or I will strip you both of rank, am I clear?!"

"Yes sir," Hana said quietly as Kakashi just left the room.

"Now, what is Anko doing?"

"We are testing their team work and skills in a real life or death situation. Their goal is to collect two items that Anko has placed within the forest. We do know of the dangers and will intervene if their lives are in real danger, that is why she is not here now she's watching them," Hana explained. What she didn't say is that Anko was going to keep them in there the whole time, no ifs, ands or buts.

"Very well, but I would like to speak to Anko when this is said and done." The tone he used told Hana that her girl friend was in for a chewing out.

"Yes lord-Hokage," she replied before leaving the room.

"How can you still do this job?" Asuma asked his father.

"Some times I have no clue."

Somewhere near the forest of death Anko was leaning against some camping supplies trying not to laugh at her students.

Flash Back.

"Any questions? No? Good. Now, get going, your time started two and a half hours ago!" Anko yelled. With that the three Genin took off like a shot only to be stopped by Anko who was now standing right in front of them. "Before you go, I'm going to go through your supplies and take out what ever I fell is unnecessary, this is a test after all," Anko said leaving the three genin with three different thoughts.

'_Damn It, I spent 4 hours trying to figure out every thing I would need for this test and another 3 trying to pack it all! Now she's going to take it, what the hell?_' Sakura thought in frustration.

'_I hope she'll let me keep my scroll, I was hoping to read it so I can show mom and dad they don't need to worry about me,_" Ino thought with determination.

'_Shit!!!'_

'**What are you yelling about now?**'

'_What, are you stupid? You know damn well I have number seven with me, and I know you want to read it just as much if not more than I do._'

'**Kit, if you lose that book you can forget any peace and quiet that you may have gotten on this little test,' **Kyuubi said in a dead serious tone.

'_Screw peace and quiet! If Sakura and Ino see it I'm a dead man, and god knows what that crazy woman will do!'_

Naruto and Kyuubi would have kept arguing but Anko had other ideas.

"Ok so hand over all bags and pouches." Once Anko had their belongings she vanished in a dark green puff of smoke. 5 minuets later she came back but without their stuff.

"Anko Sensei, where are our bags?" Ino asked, wondering what she had taken out of her bag.

Anko answered by throwing a scroll to her student. "In that scroll is your remaining gear and supplies; you are not to open it until you're ready to set up camp for the night. And after that, you are to carry your supplies."

"What about water and food? It is only eleven am," Naruto asked.

"I said not until you make camp! Now talk back again and I will feed you to my snakes!"

With a loud gulp the Genin were all silent. "Now get going!"

Flash Back End.

Anko sat there chuckling when she saw Hana drop from a tree. "So, how'd it go?"

"The Hokage is pissed, and after I kill Hatake I'm going to kill you," Hana answered sweetly.

"That bad huh?' Anko asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Which part? The Part where I had to tell him about the forest or the part where that one eyed bastard said you were taking them to Orochimaru?" Hana spat.

"He said what!" Anko was on her feet now, and she was pissed. "God damn it! How many times do I have to prove that I'm not with that fucker?!"

"Look Anko, I know you are not and the Hokage knows as well, and that's all that maters any way," Hana said wrapping her arms around Anko's waist.

Anko returned the jester in kind. "I know, but I would like to walk down the street, or sit down somewhere without being called traitor, snake whore or anything else. Hell we can't even go out because of the damned villagers."

"You are one that seems to think I need protecting. I have no problem being seen with you and I don't care what they say, you are my snake whore."

"And you are my slutty bitch." Anko leaned in kissing Hana, who happily received it.

Hana pulled back, and saw the supplies and raised an eyebrow. "Anko…… what is that behind you…" Hana asked flatly.

Anko put a sheepish smile on. "What are you taking about Hana-chan?"

"Now I know you did something. You only call me chan when you are in the mood, when you feel bad, or did something, so spill it," Hana said with a stern look

"Well what good is a test if you are too well prepared?" Anko asked sweetly.

"Anko, you took three Genin fresh out of the Academy, put them in the forest of death, and took away half of their supplies?" Hana asked as calmly as she could.

"Well, I actually took over half from them," Anko said in a matter of fact kind of way.

Hana simply started to walk away. "Hey don't you want to go camping with me? I have everything we need!" Anko called out but Hana ignored her.

With Naruto Sakura and Ino

"Hey it is starting to get dark. Don't you think we should find somewhere to set up camp? I mean this is a new area to us, right? We don't know what to expect from this place at night and I'm hungry," Naruto suggested. Sakura and Ino just nodded in agreement as they were getting tired and hungry as well though they would never admit it. So the three of them jumped down from the tree they just landed on.

Once on the ground they started to search for a good spot to set up camp. They searched for about 13 minutes before Ino found the perfect place. It was a clearing with a small stream running west and the grass was nice and thick without any trace of moisture.

"Wow this is a great spot Ino," Sakura said while looking around and by the setting sun she knew it what about 7 o'clock. "Why don't we see what Anko-Sensei left us with?" Sakura suggested

"Well, now is as good a time as any." Ino took out the scroll and opened it, only to be met with a cloud of white smoke. "Damn it," Ino coughed out. Once the smoke cleared there were three dark green back packs and one bundle.

"Hey, those aren't our bags," Ino said slightly panicked.

Sakura grabbed one of the bags. The first thing she noticed was the weight of the bag. It was really light. That's when she opened her backpack. "What the hell, all I have are 2 kunai, 5 servings of rations, and 6 cups of ramen?" Sakura said in a bit of shock.

At this point Ino and Naruto were scared and each picked up a bag.

Ino then opened hers slowly. "Damn it, hey Sakura, you are not the only one with only 2 kunai." She then dumped her backpack to find a mass of orange, purple and red. Then she realized what she had. "It looks like I got some clothes here but only two pairs of each," she said out loud.

Now Ino and Sakura were getting worried. Not only did they not have any shelter or enough clothes they also had very little food between the 3 of them.

"Well, Naruto, what about you?" Sakura asked as she and Ino turned around to see that Naruto had just opened his scroll. Naruto's bag was packed full.

'_Yes my book is still here! Anko-sensei I love you,'_ Thought Naruto and he quickly pocketed the small orange book. "Ok lets see I have a zip up sleeping bag, a first aid kit that is very poorly stocked and it looks like that's it… oh, wait, did either of you pack some scroll's? Naruto asked look back to the girls.

They both gave Naruto a yes for and answer, as it turns out Anko let them keep the scroll that they brought with them. Sakura, Naruto and Ino were now sitting in the center of the camp sight trying to think what to do with their "NEW" supplies.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have to do a lot more hunting than I first thought," Sakura said with an angry voice.

"And with only 6 kunai between us that won't be easy," Ino added as she looked to the bundle still lying on the ground. "And only one tent."

"We can always set some traps to catch something," Naruto though out loud. "Um, did either of you pay attention to the trapping part of class?" Naruto asked with shame in his voice.

Sakura and Ino gave each other a small glance before shaking in their heads and answered with a simultaneous no.

'_Damn it! What the hell was I thinking? All that time I was trying to get Sasuke to notice me or fight with Sakura was wasted. I should have been paying closer attention in class,_' Ino thought looking sad.

'_I'm so pathetic. First I lost my best friend, now it looks like I threw away my ninja career too. Why did I have to go after Sasuke_?' thought a deep looking Sakura.

Then, out of nowhere, Naruto burst into a fit of laughter which caught Ino and Sakura off guard.

"Hey, Naruto, what's so funny?" Sakura asked the laughing blond.

After another minute or two of laughing, Naruto managed to speak. "We are the lowest of our class." This made Ino and Sakura hang their heads in shame. "And look at us now: we are in a special ops team, we are in this forest, and if what I heard about this place is true, we should not be here. But we are, and I will be damned if I'm going to run away now," Naruto stood up, holding up his fist. "I don't care if I am the dead last; this is where I start on my path to become the greatest Hokage ever!"

This brought both Ino and Sakura out of their little funk and now both were staring at the scrolls they had brought with them.

"You are right, Naruto. This is our chance to show that we are better than they all think!" Sakura said while standing next to Naruto

"By the time we are done training, we'll have both that Uchiha bastard and that Hyuuga bitch begging to lick the dirt from our shoes!" Ino added in with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"Ok! Well, it is starting to get dark, so I'm going to go find some fire wood. I'll be back soon," Naruto said walking away.

"Ok, we'll set up the camp then. Hey, Sakura, give me a hand with the tent?" Ino asked getting a nod out of Sakura.

' **You got your self some strong willed team-"MATE'S" Kit: I don't think even I can find better human team-"MATE'S", they have every thing and more a guy can ask for in his team-"MATE'S".**

'_Will you shut up? For the last time they are not my mate's! They are my friends.'_

'**I don't think your "FRIENDS" will like that temper of yours.**'

'_I hate you'._

"Wow, it is hard to believe that something so deep can come out of Naruto's mouth," Sakura said while putting up the tent.

"I know what you mean. He's a lot smarter than he looks; I mean if he would have tried in class he may have claimed the top spot," Ino added as she was building the fire pit.

After some time went by Naruto had come back with the fire wood and started a fire. After dinner that was put together by mostly rations, Sakura was about to pull out her scrolls to read when she saw Naruto make 13 shadow clones. He had them start running up the trees and she saw Naruto ready to do the same when she stopped him. "Hey Naruto, why are you having your clones do that?"

"Yeah, isn't that just a waste of chakra?" Ino added.

The real Naruto stopped and looked over to the girls, who were both sitting next to the camp fire and gave off the one of a kind foxy smile that only he can do. "Can you two keep a secret?" The question caught Sakura off guard but Ino on the other hand loved secrets even more than gossip.

"Of course we can keep a secret, right Sakura?" Ino all but yelled.

"Ok well the thing that makes the shadow clone jutsu so special, other than them being solid, is if they run out of chakra or I dismiss them, I retain all their knowledge. So, if they learn how to walk up trees, when I dismiss them I know how to as well. I gain all the training benefits, but I also get all the sore muscles as well," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

The same thought was going through the minds of Ino and Sakura.

"Um, Naruto? Do you think that maybe…" Ino started.

"You can teach us your shadow clone technique?" Sakura finished.

"You know, I think I can, but it takes a lot of chakra to perform so be careful." Naruto spent the next hour and a half explaining what they needed to do to learn the shadow clone and by the end of the day they had learned the basics and could each make one perfect clone.

"Wow! You guys did great. And you learned it so fast; it took me 4 hours," Naruto said in awe.

"Huff… huff thanks Naruto, but you weren't kidding when you said it takes a lot chakra," Sakura said lying on her back.

"You can say that again. I'm exhausted all I want to do is go to sleep," Ino said crawling her way towards the tent.

"That sounds like a plan," Sakura agreed with Ino as she got up off the ground and that's when it hit them. There was only one tent. Ino and Sakura looked at each other, then to Naruto but said blond had no idea what was going on until the sleeping bags hit him on the head.

"Good night Naruto." Sakura called out from the tent.

"Yeah, and watch out for any wild animals," Ino added.

"…..Crap," was all Naruto could say as he tried to tone out Kyuubi's laughter.

"Hey, why can't I sleep in the tent too?" The only answer Naruto got was a twin death glare from his teammates in the tents opening. "Now that I think about it, it is such a nice night out that I think I'll ruff it tonight."

Later that night, Naruto was looking up at the night sky when he heard sounds that sounded like someone was walking through the bush. He got up and dashed straight for the sound, and, as luck would have it, Naruto lost his footing and tumbled head over heels right in to the person he sensed.

Anko looked down to see what just hit her when she saw Naruto with his face firmly in her breasts again. "Well it looks like you've decided to take me up on that offer, ne Naruto-kun?"

It was after that statement that he knew something was wrong, and soon found where he was. Naruto jumped up and was about to yell when Anko covered his mouth. "Oh would you give it a rest. You do know the loud ninjas don't live very long, don't you?"

'**She's right you know,'** Kyuubi added in his two cents.

'_Shut up fuzz butt, you are not helping!_' Naruto yelled at the giant fox.

"Well it is a good thing you are here. I needed to talk with you and now you've given me a good idea," Anko said.

"What do you need to talk to me about in the middle of the damn night?" Naruto shot out.

Anko's face went from her normal careless one to one of seriousness. "Do you plan on telling Sakura and Ino about your guest?" Naruto's face froze in fear and before he could get a word in edge wise Anko spoke again. "Don't think of me as a fool; I know about the Kyuubi. Hell I am one the few that knows what really happened and that he's not evil, it was your father who told me that," Anko paused for a sad smile. "He was like a big brother to me and one of the few that did not treat me as a traitor but we are getting off track, do you plan on telling them?"

"Would you tell the only two people that you ever had any sort of connection with about the thing that you are despised for?" Naruto asked with a dark tone.

"I never got the chance kid, someone else did it for me and I nearly lost them; but I was lucky that I still had a spot in their hearts. In your case, however, I would highly suggest you tell them before someone else can," Anko said with a tone that almost sounded like she was pleading with him.

"Just think about it. You three will be stuck with each other till one of you dies: there are no transfers. You three are training to be assassins. You will be teammates for life so just remember that." Before Naruto could speak again he felt a great pain in his left foot. He looked down to see a senbon lodged in it. He then looked to Anko to see that her serious expression was gone and her evil smirk was back.

"Why the bloody fuck did you do that?" he yelled as he fell back and pulled out the senbon.

"Oh, that? I'm just adding to your test. You still need to go to the far ends of the forest, but now you have some scenarios I put in place, k?" Anko said with a grin as Naruto passed out. '_I guess I should drag him back into his sleeping bag._'

Little did Naruto know his misfortune was only getting started.

Somewhere in Konoha Mrs. Haruno was walking around, looking a little lost until she found the address she was looking for. She walked up to the door and knocked a few times. She waited there on the dark porch until the door opened to reveal none other than Sasuke Uchiha with Hinata Hyuuga at his side.

"Uchiha-sama I have a proposition for you," she said with a low bow.

XXX.

Yes I know this is really short and I am sorry, I will make it up to you in the next chapter.

Some of you have asked some questions and I'm going to take this time to answer them.

All of the rooky 9 are 16, except Sasuke who is 17. I made them older because I feel that it would take longer to learn the skills needed to be a ninja, killing, stealth, jutsu. I just think being older makes more sense.

Hinata is a bitch. She is just like all the other Hyuuga and she was never a nice shy girl in this fic. If you think that's not right, please send me a Privet message.

The old OC Rob will not be in this fic, I found him hard to use.

Ok now, please leave a review. It is not hard and it is FUN!!!

There is a poll up in my profile. So if you have time please go and vote

Bow to the blueberry king. What can I say about one so blue, other than he is not green. Thanks for the Beta!

Also go read the story Resonance, by **Dragon Legend of Drake. **Profile Id: 1240797. It is a great read with a lot of adventure, romance and humor. You can find it under the Ino Y. & Sakura H. section.


	6. Chapter 6A day in the woods

**Chapter 6: A day in the woods.**

Wow, this is flowing nicely. I hope you all like it. BTW if you feel the chapter is too short please tell me. Also many of you have asked for more about Hinata and I have given in and wrote a reason why she's so foll of spit.

Inside of the ANBU holding cells sat the newest traitor to the village hidden in the leaves; a one Mizuki and he was none too pleased.

"It's about time you got me out of here," Mizuki said while looking at the wall.

"Oh, would you just shut up? It's only been two days. You weren't even interrogated yet," said a man hiding in the shadows.

"It's your fault I'm in here in the first place, you said that he was weak," Mizuki spat out.

"How was I supposed to know the demon brat would learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" the man said as he opened the cell door.

Mizuki stood up from where he was sitting and walked out of his cell to stand next to his comrade. "So what's the new plan?"

"The cunning ninja attacks neither the body nor the mind," said the man with a grin

Mizuki raised an eyebrow to this. "What do you mean by that?"

"The heart, we attack the heart."

In the morning:

Sakura was just waking up when she noticed that she was warm. She looked and saw that she was near the middle of the bed mat with Ino's arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

'_Why the hell is she holding me like that? It couldn't have been that cold last night could it?_' Sakura thought as she tried to get up only to be stopped by Ino who just tightened her grip on her new stuffed, pink haired ninja plushy. It was at this point in time that Sakura saw that Ino was clad in only her sky blue bra and matching panties.

"WHAT THE…?! INO WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!"

Somewhere in the Village:

Jiraiya shot out of his bed, wearing nothing and a notepad in hand. "Damn it! Something good is going on somewhere and I'm missing it," Jiraiya said only to have a night stand hit him in the back of the head.

"It's too early for your perverted antics," said a not-so-old looking blond.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya choked out has he laid there bleeding on the floor

Back in the forest:

The sudden outburst from the tent woke up a one Naruto Uzumaki and his eyes shot open. '_What?! Ino has no clothes on_?' Naruto tried to jump up so he could run in and see what all the yelling was about and 'accidentally' get an eye full of Ino, but when he tried to get up he found he couldn't move anything below his neck. '_Why_ _the hell can't I move?_'

'**Well, when your sensei threw that senbon in your foot, she had it coated with some type of poison that has paralyzed you.'**

'_Then get your fucking healing into gear! This is my genin test and in that tent right now Ino is in her underwear or less!_' Naruto shouted.

'**Sorry Kit, as much as I would love for you see that sight, I'm sure that your sensei had her reasons to why she paralyzed you, so I'm not going to interfere.'**

'_You're just a lazy jackass._' After Naruto's comment Kyuubi was silent

Back in the tent:

After the shout from Sakura Ino jumped up not hearing what Sakura had said, just thinking something was wrong. "S-Sakura what's going on?"

"What's going on? Oh I don't know, why don't you tell me and start with the part why you don't have any cloths on," Sakura almost yelled.

Ino blinked a couple times. "That's what all the yelling is about? It's more comfortable for me to sleep in my underwear. What's the big deal any way, we're both girls," Ino said striking a pose. "Besides, I think I'm rather good looking like this."

Now Sakura started to blush a little as she couldn't help but stare at her best friend body. Ino was wearing simple sky blue panties that hugged her ass very nicely and a matching bra. Sakura shook herself out of her stupor before Ino could tell she was staring at her.

"Well you may look great in your underwear but we are taking a test so get dressed while I go wake up Naruto," Sakura said while putting on her sandals and walking out of the tent, leaving a blushing Ino to get presentable.

'_Did she just say I look great in my underwear?_'

"Hey Naruto, it's time to get up," Sakura called out as soon as she got out of the tent only to see that her call had no effect on her male teammate. Naruto was still trying to get the lazy fox to help him and did not hear what was being said so he had no idea why he suddenly had a bucket of water on his head. "I said it's time to get up," Sakura said bucket still in hand.

"Well if you had taken the time to tap me on the shoulder before you tried to drown me I could have told you that I can't." Naruto said from his spot on the ground while trying to shake the water out of his hair.

"Hey, if you would not have been so rude and ignored me like that, I would not have had to dump it on you," Sakura spat.

"What are you two fighting about?" Ino called out as she immerged from the tent only to see Sakura starring in her direction with a blank look on her face. "What's with the look forehead?" Sakura just pointed up above, and Ino looked to see a giant banner.

"_Hey kiddos, I have some good and some bad news for you. The good news is I have placed more food and supplies on separate sides of the forest for when you grab the scroll or the box. You can only pick one. The scroll will have the food and the box will have the supplies. So pick well. Now, for the fun part, the bad news; I will be coming up with random scenarios for the next six days, so don't die on me."_ The banner ended with a chibi image of Anko eating dango and a scroll hanging from the middle of the banner.

Ino was the one to walk over and pluck the scroll. As Ino unrolled the scroll, Sakura walked up beside her and began to read out loud.

"_While Naruto was sleeping outside, a snake found its way into his sleeping bag and bit him. Long story short, Naruto is unable to move, so it's up to you two to carry his lazy ass, feed him, and take care of any need Naruto might have. Oh, and you must find a new camp site at least 5 miles from this one._ By the end of the scroll, both Ino and Sakura were very pissed, and had the same thought running through their heads, _'Why did we make him sleep out side?'_

"Hey, Naruto, were you bitten by a snake?" Ino asked

"No! That psycho bitch who calls herself our sensei stabbed me with a senbon that must have had something on it and now I can't move!" Naruto yelled earning him a look from Sakura.

"What do you mean sensei stabbed you?"

"I mean just what I said! How many ways can you take the statement 'she stabbed me'? Aren't you the smart one?!" As soon as Naruto finished he knew he was in danger.

"**Shit, the look in the pink one's eyes is even making me nervous," **Kyuubi said as Sakura began to make her way to her paralyzed teammate. "**You fool you have killed us both!**'

'_Kyuubi it's been nice knowing you_.'

"**See you on the other side Kit.**"

It was at this time that Sakura drove her right foot into Naruto's ribs with such force she sent him 12 feet up in the air before he hit the ground.

Later that morning and after Sakura had calmed down (but not by much,) she and Ino packed up the camp site and now both girls were just standing there, thinking about how to move their male teammate.

"Well, it's a good thing you taught us the Shadow clone, we can move you with out any problems," Ino said putting her hands to a cross finger hand sign and made a clone. The clone she made looked very pale, like it was sick, and before she could say any thing Ino fell to her knees and the clone puffed away.

Sakura, not being more than 3 feet away from the other girl, went over to her friend. "Hey, Ino, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I have no chakra. I don't get it. I made some clones last night, but I should have recovered my chakra by now."

"Well, like I said the other night, the Shadow clone takes a lot of chakra, and I guess you are still low from the other day. I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura's low too. My guess is you didn't sleep well last night," Naruto said from his spot on the ground.

"All the more reason we need to work up our chakra reserves. So, what do we do with him?" Sakura asked as she helped Ino to her feet.

"We can always drag him by the ankles," Ino said in a nonchalant manner

"No, then we will have to listen to him whining about hitting his head on rocks and other crap like that," Sakura answered. "Hey, maybe we can just leave him here?"

"Can't; then we will fail the test and would have to go back to the Academy. You know what we need to do; come on Sakura, help me lift him up."

As soon as both Ino and Sakura had picked Naruto up the arms they found something they did not expect and that was how solid Naruto felt.

'_Damn! When did Naruto get those muscles? They feel nice and… Where the hell did that come from? This is Naruto for Kami's sake!'_ Ino thought while fighting back a small blush.

'**Holy Hell can you feel that? He's a rock,**' Inner Sakura said

'_Yes I can see that, thank you very much. Now, maybe you can tell me something else I don't know, like the sky is blue or something_.'

'**Hey! grab his ass! I bet it is just as hard as his back,**' Inner Sakura suggested

'_WHAT THE HELL AR…_' Sakura was cut off by her inner self.

'**Hey, whose butt do you think looks better: Naruto's or Ino's?**' Inner Sakura asked

Lucky for Sakura, Naruto choose that time to speak up. "Umm ladies I sort of need to go to the bathroom." At that both Sakura and Ino dropped Naruto with a loud thud.

"Naruto do you have any control over your bladder?" Sakura asked and got a nod from the boy.

"Then hold it!" Ino shouted.

"Hey that's not fair. If one of you were in my shoes I would pull your pants down so you cou…" Sakura's and Ino's heads whipped around so fast that Naruto thought they would pop off. That was the very moment when the cold feeling of death fell over our blond friend as both Ino and Sakura walked up to him with rope in hand.

Later that day we find Sakura and Ino setting up there new camp site. They had spent most of the day dragging their orange clad teammate around the forest which Naruto did not like one bit. It didn't bother him being logged around but it was the way the two girls did it that pissed him off. They had dragged him with a rope over their shoulders. Naruto had the rope tied around him like a cocoon and had bumps and bruises all over his face and head so… yeah, he was pissed; BIG TIME! Hell, anyone would be pissed if something they said came out wrong and was taken totally the wrong way, being tied up, beaten and have a giant fox rolling around on its back, laughing at you for hours on end.

"Hey, Sakura! I found some berries and some mushrooms that are edible and there are a lot of them too! At least we can save what food we have," Ino called out as she made her way to the center of camp.

Sakura was putting the last rock around the fire pit when Ino called out about the food. "Great! I'm starved! With all that happened this morning I forgot to eat," Sakura said as she took a seat on the soft grass and leaned back against one of the larger rocks that surrounded the camp site while Ino sat down next to her.

Sakura was about to bite into one of the tastiest mushrooms she had ever laid eyes on when she saw Naruto under the tree. "We can't eat without him, can we?"

"I don't see how we can, he may be a stupid, loud, perverted baka but he is a teammate and friend," Ino said with a sigh. "Tell any one I said that you are dead, got it billboard brow?"

"Don't get your panties into a twist. I won't tell any one about the little piggy's crush," Sakura said with a sly smirk.

"For someone who's supposed to be smart, you sure did pick a dumb color to dye your hair," Ino said with a hint of hate lacing her voice.

"Well, at least I'm smart enough to graduate. I still don't know how in the name of the Hokage you passed; you must have passed your Oral exam on your knees. And my hair is all natural, " Sakura said in an all but sweet voice.

"AAAARGH!!!" was the only thing heard as Ino lunged at Sakura. "I'll kill you, you pink haired bitch!"

"Bring it on you anorexic slut!"

Sakura rolled along with Ino's tackle while pushing the blond off her with her feet. Ino flipped back to her feet and landed ready to fight at the same time as Sakura sprung back to her feet as well. The show down of 'Death' had begun. Both girls gave a knowing smile as they reached for their headbands. Sakura took hers from the top of her head and Ino took hers from her waist, both girls held them out before tying them to their foreheads. Then they dashed at one another throwing a wide array of punches and kicks that seemed a bit sloppy.

Naruto was just staring at them in utter shock. Before he could think or say anything Kyuubi voiced his opinion on the matter.

'**Now I can see if they are worthy of being your mates.'**

'_What the hell are you talking about? I already told you they're not my mates._'

'**Kit, in the jokes I've been saying there is truth. Soon your body will absorb all my chakra and I will not be able to keep you from losing control, so I need to find you a suitable mate to keep you from losing your self. For if you use too much of my Chakra too quickly you will become corrupt with power. I my self was almost lost if not for Nibi and Seryi. It is something all demons most go though,'** Kyuubi spoke with such grace and power Naruto could do nothing but listen.

'_What do you mean something every demon has to go through? I…I'm not a de… demon,_' Naruto spoke with fear in his voice, at the thought of what Kyuubi would say next.

'**Kit, when your body absorbs my chakra, you will become the thing that the villagers have called you since they found out about me... a demon.**_'_

'_But, why would two beautiful girls like Sakura-chan and Ino-chan want to be with a …demon?'_

'**I cannot answer that; all I can do is look for possible mate's and see if they are strong enough.'**

'_Strong enough for what?_'

'**I will tell you when the time comes but for now just watch.'**

Both Ino and Sakura threw a punch only to have the other catch their fist. They instantly locked hands and began a power struggle for a few seconds before they both jumped back. Ino pulled out one of her Kunai and threw it at Sakura, who seeing the kunai, pulled out her own to block it. Ino's kunai changed direction in mid flight and hit her across her right shoulder.

"Guess you didn't see the wire did you forehead?" Ino taunted as she whipped the kunai at Sakura who was now jumping and rolling to avoid the deadly weapon as Ino proceeded to rip away at the pinket's shirt. Suddenly, Sakura lost her footing and started to tumble and Ino took full advantage of it. She whipped the kunai back into her hand and within seconds she was behind Sakura, the kunai pressed slightly at her friend's neck. "Give up Sakura, I won."

"Sorry Ino, not going to happen." At this Ino brought down the elbow to Sakura collarbone only to make contact with a log. "Don't you just love substitution?" Sakura asked from somewhere in the trees. Before Ino even had time to think where Sakura was, she jumped out from a tree with a kunai in each hand. She threw them at Ino and Ino had no time to act as two of the kunai scratched her sides, leaving pretty bad cuts on each hip.

"Why are they doing this to each other? They are going to kill each other if they keep this up! I… have to… stop them," Naruto said while he tried to move.

"And how do you intend to do that when paralyzed and tied up?"

Naruto turned to see a tall woman with long brown hair and red marks on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Anko got hungry, so she went to get some food," Hana said watching the fight. "She's going to be pissed she missed this."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get out there and stop them!" Naruto all but shouted

"Sorry kid I can't do that: If what Anko says is true then this rivalry is the key to their training. Besides, they are not going to die," Hana said with a calm voice.

Naruto was about to say something when Hana spoke with a smirk. "Shouldn't you be happy seeing the girls go at each other in almost nothing but their underwear?"

Naruto turned back to the fight only to see that their clothes had in fact taken a turn for the worst. Sakura's red dress was gone leaving her in a small black tank top that stopped just under her breasts and Ino wasn't faring much better; she too had lost her top somehow and was only in her chest raps and a skirt with two slits on each side. It was then that Naruto saw that Ino had lost her lower raps and he could see sky blue.

Ino reached forward and grabbed Sakura by the back of her neck. Pulling her harshly towards herself, Ino drove her knee into Sakura's stomach. Sakura in turn buried her elbow in Ino's chest before both girls stumbled away from each other, holding onto their hurting stomach/chest.

Sakura and Ino were now breathing heavily and both wanted to end the fight soon and preferably in their own favor.

'_Damn it! When did Ino get this good? I only have one option left, but if I fail, I lose.'_ With that thought, Sakura started to do some hand signs.

Ino saw the signs Sakura was making. '_Shit! If that thing hits me, I'm done for! My legs are too tired to move fast enough to avoid it! This isn't good!'_

Sakura moved her right hand to her mouth and sent her fireball jutsu towards Ino. Ino suddenly pulled out her last kunai and an explosive tag. She wrapped the tag around the handle of the kunai and let it fly straight into the twisting flames. The tag instantly exploded, sending shockwaves and flames into all directions. Neither of the girls was able to dodge and so both were caught in the explosion and flung into two separate trees before sliding down the object, blissfully unconscious.

"Well, now I get to go tell Anko that two of our students are out cold," Hana said. "Oh, and before I leave, make sure you take care of them."

"How the hell do you think I should do that if I can't move a fucking muscle?!" Naruto yelled

"Drink this." Before Naruto could say anything, the Inuzuka poured a nasty green liquid in his mouth and cut the ropes off. "There you go. In 30 seconds you will be able to move again." With that, she walked into a tree and vanished.

True to her words, Naruto soon found himself able to move.

"Now, I need to see if they are all right." With that said, Naruto went to check up on his teammates.

XXX

"Hinata! Your stance is wrong. Have you not heard a word I have said?"

"Yes father, I am sorry," panted a 13 year old Hinata.

"You are weak. Why do you keep wasting my time?!"

"I'm trying Father…" Hinata had a small amount of tears in her eyes at this point.

"This will be your last chance." Hiashi dropped to the Hyuuga fighting stance. "Come at me and hit me."

Hinata charged forward with a palm strike to her father's jaw only for him to side step. Trying to recover, Hinata went for a leg sweep but with her momentum she just fell to the ground.

"Pathetic. To think you are of my seed. As of this moment you are no longer the next in line to lead the Hyuuga."

Hinata's eyes widened. "B…but Father! You ha...have been training me since I was five," She softly said.

"And I see now that you were nothing more than a waste of time." Hiashi started to walk away. "As of now, Hanabi will be the next heir. If you can't accept it, I will place the seal on your head. You are dismissed."

Hinata woke up covered in sweat and panting heavily. "I'll show him. I will make him pay," she panted out as an arm draped over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll just keep biding our time, and then you'll have your revenge."

"Sasuke I want you there with me when I kill him."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Anything."

A/N

Yes I know in the fight they used things they did not have. Oh well, it's my story lol

**Please remember, every time you don't review, God kills a cat girl. So for the sake of all the cat ladies, review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth is told

**This was pulled and replaced. There were some small things I wanted to change and I added a little to the fight. Thanks for reading.**

**OK ladies and germs, here's chapter 7. You all must love me.**

**Sadly, many Cat-Girls have lost their lives. I don't know why people can't review, it's easy.**

**So, for the next chapter I will have the names of those that killed the Cat-Girls.**

**Chapter 7: Truth is told.**

The sun was shining. Well, as much as it can shine in a dark forest. The sound of an irritating wood pecker woke Sakura up, and it was safe to say that she did not feel like moving any time soon.

"Hey, forehead, you awake?"

"Right here, piggy. How do you feel?"

"Same as you, like I was standing between Choji and a buffet," Ino said with a small smile.

"So, what the hell was that, anyway? You and I have never fought like that before," Sakura said while looking up to the top of the tent.

"I have no idea, but for some reason I felt like if I lost to you, then my life would be over."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way, like I just had to beat you. Not that it happened, you kicked my ass anyways," Sakura said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about? You were the one that almost burnt me to a crisp with those fireballs of yours. As much as it pains me to say it, you and I are dead even," Ino said as she sat up with a painful grunt.

"I guess I'm going to need to train harder to beat you next time, won't I?" With a wince, Sakura sat up and gave a look around. "How did we get in the tent any way?" Sakura asked. When she turned to look at Ino, she received a look of complete and utter shock from her friend, only to give her the same look.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" came a twin shout from both girls. They then looked to see what it was, only to be met with, "It's bright," Ino said.

"It's hideous," Sakura said.

"It's my worst nightmare." Ino continued. "N... No, this can't be," Sakura said getting scared.

"It's…it's…" both girls said.

"It's my jacket." Both Ino and Sakura turned to see Naruto coming into the tent dressed in only his pants and black T-shirt with an irritated look on his face.

"Why the hell are we wearing your jackets, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Look, I know you don't like them as much as I do. However, it's either that, or you can just spend the rest of the tests in your bras, which I won't complain about," Naruto said with a grin.

At this, Ino and Sakura both pulled down the zipper of their jackets a little and looked under, just to zip them back up at the speed of light with huge blushes painted on their faces.

"What the hell, Naruto? What did you do to us you pervert?!" Ino screeched as she threw her arms around herself.

"Whoa! Time-out, I wasn't the one that fought 'till my clothes were nothing more than very tiny revealing rags. It's not my fault you were in your underwear," Naruto yelled.

"You are right. Thank you Naruto, we're lucky to get you as a teammate," Sakura said softly.

"You are lucky. I mean, since when is a guy that cover's a half naked girl a perv- Wait, what did you just say?"

"She said 'thank you', and she's right. Who knows what might have happened if anyone else found us like that. Thank you, Naruto," Ino said with a small smile. "So, where are the bags so that Sakura and I can get dressed?"

"Well, that's a problem. During your fight, they were sort of burned up. The only things I could save were your scrolls, the two pairs of shorts that you are wearing an-" Naruto was hit in the face by two speeding fists sending him out of the tent.

"Don't ever dress us again Naruto! Just cover us up the next time!" both girls yelled.

"Hey, be happy I did that. I was content on have you two stay in your underwear. I mean, damn! Both of you are beyond steaming, so I hope the next time is sooner rather than later!" Naruto said going back into the tent only to be sent flying again.

"Pervert!" yelled two blushing ninja hopefuls.

**Somewhere in the trees nearby**:

"You know what? I'm starting to like that kid, he's got balls," Anko said with a smirk.

"He can also take a mean hit," Hana added in.

"So anyways, what do you think of our team?" Anko asked.

"Well, despite Naruto taking longer than needed to dress the girls, I think he shows plenty of promise, and he may be the pillar that holds the team together. Especially when the girls learn the cold hard facts about being ninja. The girls also have great potential," Hana said

"You are right. Naruto will be the powerhouse due to the fact that he seems to be a natural with jutsu to such a high degree. It will be very hard for anyone to beat him in a one on one fight. If he can learn to control the fox's chakra, it will be almost impossible. With the support the girls can offer, this team will be feared far and wide," Anko said with a grin.

"Must every thing you touch be feared?" Hana rolled her eyes

Anko looked at her lover and proceeded to smack her ass and palm it firmly. "Well, I'm touching your ass, and no one fears this firm piece of meat."

"No, but I can make you fear me," Hana said in a playful voice.

"Oh?"

"No more sex."

Anko's face was so white her old master would be jealous. "But…but…but!"

"See? Everything you touch," Hana said giving Anko a peck on the lips.

Anko cleared her thoughts. "Anyway, if they don't bond soon, I'm going to send them back to the academy. If they don't connect, they won't live past their first real mission," Anko said

"Hey, I'm going to set up the camp. It's going to rain soon," Hana said. "And don't worry, they'll do fine," she said while dropping down the tree.

A few hours later we find Ino, Naruto, and Sakura sitting in the tent as the rain began pouring down. For their part, Sakura and Ino were still a little uneasy about Naruto dressing them, but were also very happy with the meal that he had provided for them.

"Naruto, how can you make squirrel and rabbit taste so good?" Sakura asked with a full stomach.

"Yeah Naruto, this is really good," Ino said although she had barely touched her food. A fact which did not go unnoticed by either Naruto or Sakura.

"Well, to be honest, I hunt all the time and I learned what types of spices go well together," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Ino and Sakura looked to one other before looking back to Naruto. "What do you mean that you hunt all the time?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, have you never heard of the store?" Ino laughed.

Naruto's face went from a smile to a somber one. "I'm not liked by many of the villagers. That goes for the stores too."

"Well, I've seen how some people treat you. You must have done something to piss everyone off," Ino said in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah, what ever it was must have rubbed them the wrong way. You might want to make a formal apology," Sakura said with a shrug like she knew what was going on.

"Done something?! I'll tell you what doing something has cost me!" Naruto stood up. "I'm not allowed in the normal stores and shops. The stores I am allowed in charge me more than anyone else. Those jackets you are wearing cost me 350 dollars each. If it wasn't for the old man's ramen, I would have starved to death years ago! I have been beaten, stabbed and poisoned all on the same day and left for dead. That was all before the age of 7." At this point tears were threatening to spill down Naruto's cheeks. "Hell, this is the first time you and Sakura even talked to me in almost 10 years. So tell me, what in the hell can a little kid do to deserve that!" Naruto yelled as he dropped 2 small velvet pouches to the ground and walked out of the tent.

Sakura and Ino were in a state of shock. They had never seen Naruto yell at anyone like that, nor had they seen him so upset.

"His life can't be that bad, can it Sakura?" Ino asked trying not to believe what she just heard.

"I think it might have been. I mean, I've seen him trying to buy things from time to time, and the shop keepers always chase him away," Sakura said in a sad voice.

"What I want to know, though, is why?" Ino asked

"That is something only Naruto himself can answer," Ino and Sakura looked to see the owner of the voice only to see their sensei.

"What do you mean Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Everything Naruto said is true, if not worse. I think he added the sugar coating for your benefit," Anko said in a tone that said she meant every word she said.

"What does he mean that we haven't talked to him in 10 years though? We haven't known him that long. Hell, you and I have barely known each other that long," Ino said.

"Like I said before, that is something only Naruto can answer," Anko said as she bent down to pick up the small pouches.

"Come on, Sakura, let's go get Naruto to tell us what the hell he is going on about," Ino said as she and Sakura got up and put their sandals on.

"You will do no such thing," Anko said firmly.

"Why not, we want answers?!" Ino shouted.

"Because this is something that if he feels the two of you should know, then he will tell you on his own. Do you know why that is important?"

Both Ino and Sakura exchanged looks before shaking their heads no.

"It's because that way you know you have his trust, which will improve your team work as a whole, and make for a stronger friendship with the strength of steel. If you were to force him to tell you, he will only resent you for it, and keep you away," Anko said.

Seeing both young girls nod their heads, Anko turned to leave. "Very good. Now, I know that this is a test, but I feel the two of you need some shirts." With that, Anko set down two black tank tops and their pouches. "I would still keep those jackets though. It's going to start raining soon, and for a good part of the next day as well. Good night." Anko was gone as fast as she had shown up as it started to rain.

**At Anko's camp site:**

Anko landed in front of her tent, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

"You are playing a dangerous game there, Anko."

Anko turned around to see none other than the Hokage himself. "What do you mean lord Hokage?"

"You know precisely what I mean, Anko. You were dangerously close to breaking my law. Why are you forcing the situation?"

"You mean why am I pushing them so that they will survive in their line of work? Or why I'm pushing for Naruto to tell them about the Kyuubi? If I knew back then what I know now, then you can bet your old ass I would have done so many things different. Those kids think that being a ninja is all, 'get the bad guy' and 'lock him up'. They need to know that they will be putting their lives on the line and to learn that it's 'kill or be killed' instead of that fairy tale bullshit." Anko took a minute to see if the Hokage was going to say something, but he only just stood there. "Those girls in there have no idea what is in store for them. They don't know what kind of things they will see or what they may have to do. Sakura and Ino are going to need each other to get each other through it, and they will need Naruto even more. The sooner they open up, the sooner they can start protecting each other. I'll be damned if I'm going to just spring it on them like it was done with Hana and myself!" By the end of her speech Anko was screaming, tears glistening in her eyes from the past memories. Hana had come out of the tent to see what all the noise was about, and had almost started crying because of the memories.

"Anko, you only just met these kids, and you already care so much for them. Now you know why I had pushed so hard for you to be a sensei. I knew you would do great. Please, I implore you, do all you can for them Anko." With that the Hokage disappeared in a poof of smoke.

As soon the Hokage was out of sight, Anko broke down, falling to her knees crying her heart out. Hana tried to calm Anko down, but failed as she started to cry as well.

**Back with the others:**

Ino and Sakura were just sitting in the tent, thinking about what Naruto said and what Anko had said. They were so deep in thought that they failed to notice the rain was coming down harder by the minute. That is, until Naruto came running in. "We need to go. The water from the river is rising, and fast."

"What?" came two shouts as both girls shot bolt upright.

"That's not possible Naruto; there has never been a flood in all the history of the village," Sakura said.

"Umm…guys?" Ino asked.

"True, but we are not in the village anymore, Sakura. We are 13 miles from the village in the Forest of Death. I don't think they record the weather patterns for this place!"

"Umm, guys?" Ino asked a bit louder and pointing.

"You may have a point, but if this is an area that the village uses often, there would be something on the books," Sakura shot back.

"GUYS!" Ino said again almost yelling.

"Sakura, this place is only used 5 days a year for the Chuunin exams. The rest of the year it's used for private training. The village does not send people here, they come on their own, so there is no need to record the weather patterns!" Naruto said as he grabbed his bag.

"I don't c…" Sakura was cut off as Ino made herself known.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP? WATER IS COMING IN THE TENT!" Ino screeched.

Naruto and Sakura looked down to see that they were standing ankle deep in water.

"Ok Naruto, you win, let's just get out of here," Sakura said as she got out of the tent while being followed closely by Ino.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto yelled as he left the tent only to see Ino and Sakura standing staring past the tent. "What are you looking at?" Naruto asked as he turned to see what they were looking at, only to see a wall of water coming right at them.

'**That is a lot of water.**'

'_That's not helping fox!_'

Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed both Ino and Sakura and put as much chakra into his legs as he could and jumped onto a tree that was close by just as the wall of water came crashing down on the tent, washing it away along with the remainder of the food and their bedding.

"Great, what the hell are we going to do now?" Ino asked.

"What are you talking about Ino? We have no food, no clothes, and no shelter. We failed the test. Now we're going to be sent back to the academy," Sakura said angrily.

"Sakura…" Ino was going to say something, but stopped when Naruto jumped to the next tree over and stood up.

"Sakura, Ino, if we are going to be on the same team, you are going to need to learn that giving up is never an option." Both Ino and Sakura looked at their teammate with the same thought.

It was Ino that spoke up first. "Naruto, how can you keep going after every thing that's happened? I mean, how are you so strong?"

"No matter how hard things may seem, it can always get worse. I mean, I saved your scrolls," said a smiling Naruto while he held up the two scrolls. "Now, come on. It's raining and it's late. We need to find a place to sleep."

Naruto jumped off. "How can he just keep going? We just lost everything we started with, and he's smiling?"

"Well, I guess we have no other choice, but to get used to it. He said giving up is no longer an option. Come on, let's go before he comes back," Ino said with a smile before jumping off with Sakura right behind.

It didn't take long for the three to find shelter under a large hollow tree trunk.

"Well, we can stay here for the night before we head out," Naruto said.

"At least we'll be dry. Thanks Naruto," Ino said while sitting down to rest her legs.

"I have to admit, she's right, and there's no way we can be flooded out this far from the river," Sakura said sitting down as well.

"Well, I aim to please. Go ahead and get some sleep," Naruto said turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Ino.

"To find a dry tree to sleep in," was his simple reply.

"What's wrong with here?" Sakura asked gesturing to the log.

"Well, like the tent, I just figured you don't want me sleeping here."

"Don't worry its raining and well." Sakura looks to Ino and gets a nod. "And you earned our trust."

"Really? I don't have to sleep in the rain?"

"Nope. Just don't try anything buster, or I will remove what makes you a man," Ino threatened with a grin. A grin which Naruto could not tell if she was serious or not.

A rock flew into the tree, barely missing Ino's head by an inch.

"What the hell?!" She picked up the rock and found it was wrapped in a piece of paper. She unwrapped the paper and read it. "'The test has changed. All you need to do is survive.' It's signed by Hana-Sensei."

"Damn it, why can't you just leave the test alone!" Naruto said standing up and hitting his head.

"Well, I for one think it's great. Now we don't have to worry about moving, or have to worry about picking up the box or scroll," Sakura said with a smile.

The group stayed there for the next two days with little problems, so they just sat there waiting out the rain, reading their scrolls, and holding leaves to their bodies with chakra. They often made a game out of it, to see who can hold the most. Well, Ino and Sakura did, Naruto never won a game.

"Hey, Ino, what's it like in someone's mind? I mean, is it a mess of thoughts, or is it like a library?" Naruto asked

Ino was taken aback a little. No one had ever asked her about her blood line before. "Well Naruto, it's more like an art gallery. The memories appear on the walls as pictures, and all I have to do is touch them so I can see the memory play out. Not all of them always look the same. They are unique to the person. There are some that look like grassy planes, some like the sea, or some like volcanoes. It all depends how many good and bad memories that person has."

"So the more good memories they have, the happier the setting, and the more sad memories they have, the sadder the setting?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, that's it in a nut shell. Why do you ask, Naruto?"

"Well, I guess I was just curious is all." He looked out of the tree at the rain. "The 6th day here starts tomorrow, and it looks like the rain is giving out," Naruto said, happily eating some fish.

"Naruto, stop talking with your mouth full. You are in the presence of the most beautiful girls in the village, right Sakura?"

"That's right. You should count your lucky stars to be here with us."

"I'm sorry my ladies. How can this humble servant be of use to you?" Naruto said kneeling in front of them.

Both girls just started laughing at Naruto's joke. "You can start by wearing a leather collar that Ino and I are going to buy for you after we pass this test," Sakura said.

"Right on Sakura," Ino said giving her best friend a high five.

After some more laughing, Ino and Sakura looked to Naruto with sadness etched upon their visages. "What is wrong you two?" he asked.

"Naruto, we never thanked you for what you did in the fight we had with that Hyuuga. If she would have landed that blow, neither Ino nor I would have made it to the team selection," Sakura said.

"The truth is that Sakura and I are happy we were put on the same team as you, Naruto. Thank you," Ino said with a radiant smile.

"We can't for the life of us figure out what would possess you to put yourself in harms way, though," Sakura said.

"For us, anyways. I mean, we treated you like trash Naruto, so why?" Ino asked sounding sad.

"What? Would you have me stand there and let my friends get hurt?" Naruto asked looking down.

"Umm… Naruto, I'm sad to say that we weren't fri…" but Naruto cut Sakura off before she could finish.

"At the time, no, you two didn't see me as a friend. However, you used to see me as your best friend." Naruto saw the confused looks on their faces. "I guess I should start from the beginning?" The girls gave a nod.

"Okay then. Well, you met me before we ever went to the academy. Ino, the day you met Sakura under the oak tree in the park I was there. I saw how the other kids made fun of Sakura and you sat under that tree to cry. Then Ino came up to you, and you stopped crying so I watched the two of you for a day or so. I saw that you guys became very close, so I thought if I sat under the same tree, that I also would get a friend. I did after a few days of sitting there. Both of you came up to me and started talking to me. As the days passed by, we were inseparable. We would play, laugh, and eat lunch together every day. Hell, I even beat up anyone who made fun of you two. One of my favorite memories is when Sakura brought a book that had a picture of a fox in it, and said it looked like me, after which you both started calling me fox-kun. Unfortunately, though…"

**Flashback**

"Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan! I have something I want to give you!" yelled a small blond boy.

"What is it, Fox-kun?" questioned a small pink hired girl.

"Yeah, what did you get us Fox-kun?" inquired a young blond girl.

"This," was all little Naruto said as he pulled out a large crystal with an orange swirl wrapped around a yellow Lighting bolt. "This is the only tie I have to my mom and dad. It is my most beloved item, and I want you two to have it."

"It's so beautiful Naruto," said a star struck Ino.

"We can't accept that! It's special to you," Sakura said never taking her eyes off the crystal.

Naruto gave a real smile, before he sent some chakra into the crystal. It split right down the middle of the lighting bolt into two separate pieces; he gave one to Ino and the other to Sakura. "I know, that's why I'm giving it to you both."

The next thing Naruto knew, he was getting a kissed on both cheeks from Sakura on the left and Ino on the right. "Thank you Fox-Kun," a twin cheer came from the girls and they hugged him hard.

As Naruto's luck would have it, however, just as the girls finished their hug, a strong kick sent Naruto sailing into the tree. "Demon! Stay away from my daughter."

"I wa..." Naruto didn't get to finish as a fist made contact with his face sending him down.

"Daddy, what are you doing, he's our friend?!" Ino cried as she tried to stop her father.

"Ino, it's a monster and I don't even want you thinking its name."

"Same goes for you, Sakura. Stay away from that creature," yelled an older pink haired woman.

"But… Mama?"

"No buts Sakura, that thing will kill you."

**End flashback**

"And that was the last time I saw either you. That is, of course, until I entered the academy. By then I guess your memories of me were gone, and both of you were chasing after Uchiha, so I left both of you alone in hopes that at least you two could find the happiness that was so elusive to me."

By the time Naruto was done talking, Sakura and Ino held their heads down in shame.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry for way I treated you," Ino said.

"I don't deserve this, Naruto. Please take this back." Sakura pulled out her pouch and handed it to Naruto, with Ino not far behind.

"Sorry ladies, but a gift is a gift, and I'm not going to take them back. Besides, we're friends again," he said with a grin.

"Why though? Why aren't you mad at us, and why does every one treat you so badly?" Ino asked softly.

"I... I can't say right now."

"Why? I thought we were your friends. Why can't you tell us Naruto?" Sakura pleaded.

"That's just it. I just got you back, and I don't want to lose you, not now. I'd rather not have that happen again," Naruto said looking at the ground. "I'm going to go to sleep now, ok? I'll see you in the morning."

Sakura and Ino did not go to sleep for a few hours. They were so deep in thought that sleep was elusive.

**Naruto's Mind:**

"**You know, you are going to have to tell them sooner or later.**'

"Don't you think I know that? I just don't want to lose them again."

"**If they really care about you, then they will know that you are not me.**"

"Thanks Fox."

"**Even I have a soft side.**"

"Who would have guessed?"

"**Now, get over there, pull their pants down, and ram them till they can't walk without remembering who did it to them!**"

"I knew it! You're only in this for yourself, you bastard!"

"**Well, what else would you think? I've been in this wasteland that you call a brain for damn near sixteen fucking years! I'm horny, and with the stamina boost you get from me, you can take the both of them six times at least!**"

Naruto was about to say something when a new thought popped in his mind. '_At least 6 times, hmm?_'

"**I heard that,**" Kyuubi said with a large grin.

"I hate you, you understand that much, don't you?"

Kyuubi made a kissing motion. "**I love you too, brat.**"

With that, Naruto left his mind to get some sleep. He slept like a rock, but all that ended when he heard his name being shouted by his team. Naruto rushed out, only to see both Sakura and Ino looking ready to fight, and standing next to a man in a gray ninja flak jacket. It had sashes across the beltline and extended past the waist. There was one scroll pouch, located over the left breast. His pants were dark blue with black slashes on each hip, and he also had black sandals on. There were bandages wrapped all around his arms with shuriken winding all around them. His green hair was kept from covering his face with a black head band that had the symbol of the cloud village.

"Ha-ha, this must be my lucky day! Not only did I complete my mission and find a bonus, but now I get to kill 3 little brats! The leaf is truly generous," bellowed the Cloud Nin.

"What kind of mission can you have here?" Ino demanded.

"I guess I can tell you, seeing as how I'm just about to kill you," the Cloud Nin let out with a snicker. His snicker escalated into full blown laughter when he saw the fear written on both Ino's and Sakura's faces.

Naruto jumped in front of his teammates and got into a fighting stance. "You will not hurt my friends."

"What do you think you can do to stop me? The other so called ninja could do nothing to stop me from getting them!" the Nin said pointing to a tree.

Naruto looked to where the man was pointing to see two children, a boy and girl, tied and hanging from one of the branches. Naruto quickly recognized one of them. '_Konohamaru!_'

"Naruto! Help us!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Let me go you pedophile!" yelled the young Hyuuga.

"You see, kid? The girl there is a Hyuuga. I killed 3 Jonin and 6 Hyuuga bodyguards to get her. That loud ass wipe? Well he's the grandson of your older than dirt Hokage."

"Naruto, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked with a scared voice

"What do you think? We are Ninja of the leaf. It's our duty to try and stop this guy."

"Bu… but Naruto, there is no way we can beat this guy!" Ino said.

"Like it matters. I'm just going to kill you any way, after which I will take my prisoners back to Cloud."

Naruto wasted no time as he raced towards the foreign ninja, only to have the cloud Nin sweep out his legs from under him. Before Naruto could even hit the ground, the Ninja drove his left knee deep into Naruto's stomach before using his right leg to kick Naruto into a tree.

"Naruto! Get up, we need you!" Konohamaru yelled.

The young Hyuuga just kept trying to get free from her ropes with little success.

"It's ok, Naruto will get us out of here." Konohamaru stopped what he was saying when the young girl looked at him with some anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?! He just got power kicked into that tree! If we don't free ourselves, we are doomed!"

"No we are not! Just you wait and see! Naruto will win!"

"You just keep thinking that while I try and get myself out of here."

The Cloud Nin was walking to where Naruto had landed with a kunai in hand when a green vine wrapped around his arm with its thorns digging in to his skin. The Cloud Nin turned to see that the vine was actually a whip, and followed it back to where Ino was holding the other end.

"You know little girl that's not very smart."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not about to just sit here and let Naruto fight alone though," Ino spat out.

"N… no, Ino, run," Naruto said in a small and raspy voice.

"Heh, fine, have it your way. You can die together then!" he roared. He jerked the vine, and Ino was catapulted straight towards the tree that Naruto had just been forcefully introduced to a while ago. Ino went flying with a sickening crack before falling next to Naruto. "Well, well, well, looks like you don't have much strength to use that effectively, now do you?"

The Cloud nin gave a half smirk before going through some hand seals then ripping six shuriken off his arms and throwing them at the two blonds. "Lighting Shuriken Jutsu!" As soon as he finished, lighting rushed from his mouth energizing the shuriken. Three of the shuriken landed next to Ino, and the others next to Naruto. Electricity began to arc from shuriken to shuriken with 12 thousand volts coursing through them. With a scream, both Ino and Naruto fell unconscious.

"Do you know how hard it is to sneak up on someone who knows where you are?" the Nin asked looking to a tree.

Sakura's eyes shot open in fear. '_He knew I was here the whole time._ _We... we are not going to survive this."_

The young Hyuuga kept struggling against her bindings. "See? The two blonds there just got fried. How are they going to save us, huh Konohamaru?"

"Umm…I... I don't know," he said softly as he watched the fight.

The Cloud Ninja strolled on over towards the tree that Sakura was hiding behind.

"Why don't you come down and say hi?"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and heard what was being said. "S…Sakura, don't, run please." It was at this time that some red chakra began to flicker around Naruto.

Sakura jumped down from the tree with a look of absolute terror plastered on her face. "Well, well, well, it looks like the little mouse is scared. The cat will give you a free shot. Come on, give it your all," the Cloud Ninja said with a big grin as he spread his arms wide to either side.

'_I can't do it! I'm going to die!_'

'**That may be true, but I think if we are going to die, then let's go out with a bang. Now pull yourself together and make his ass well-done!'**

"Right." Sakura ran through the hand signs faster than she thought she could. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Four burning balls of fire shot out at the enemy Nin from her mouth.

The older ninja, in his arrogance, was caught off guard and had no time to dodge. He crossed his arms and was hit by the fire balls. Sakura was in a state of shock that she had hit him and a smile made itself known. She was about to check on Ino and Naruto when a voice came from behind her. "Nice try girly." Sakura spun around to see the enemy standing there without even a single burn mark. Sakura looked back towards the "body" only to see a burning log. "Mind Shocker Jutsu."

Sakura was on the ground instantly as a small bolt of lighting shot from the Ninja's finger. The only thing that was moving was her eyes.

"You must be wondering what it is that I just did to you, right? Well, this is one of my favorite jutsu. In essence, it sends an electrical discharge through your spine and messes with the messages that your brain sends to your muscles through it. Basically, it shuts down all your bodily functions by overcharging the outgoing connections of your spine. What makes this jutsu so unique is that it makes all incoming relays stay open, so you feel every thing. So think about it. All the feelings of a touch, the pain of a kick, you feel it all and you can't do a thing about it, not even scream," the man said sickly.

"What am I going to do? I have to save Sakura and Ino," Naruto said to himself as he struggled to stand. The red chakra appearing from him helped to dull the pain and make it easier to stand.

"Guess what? Because you like fire so much, I think that I'll let you play in it. How does that sound to you?" Sakura was scared and her eyes showed it when the man started some hand signs. Lighting then struck the ground, starting a fire not too far from Sakura.

'_Kyuubi!! I need you to help me! Give me your chakra!'_

'**Kit, if you take my chakra, it will speed up your transformation into a demon an…**'

'_Will I be able to save Sakura and Ino?'_

'**I don't know. There is a chance, but the difference in skill between what you and our enemy has may be too much.**'

'_You had me at I don't know_.'

"So, you are still able to stand? That is very impressive," the older Ninja said as he walked past Naruto. Naruto could now see that Sakura was in danger of catching on fire.

"You and your little bitches have really put me in a bad mood." He bent down and picked up Ino, throwing her over his shoulder. "You know what? I think she can help me with all my pent up stress," he said as he began to grope Ino's butt.

That was it for Naruto. The dam could take no more. Naruto exploded in a fury of red chakra. Naruto's hair started to change as the tips became red and his whiskers became much darker as he grew claws and fangs. This caused the Cloud Ninja to drop Ino at the feeling of such a powerful chakra. Naruto jumped clear through the flames and emerged from the other side with Sakura in his arms. Clutching her closely, he checked to make sure she was alive. He saw tears flowing profusely down an otherwise emotionless face.

It was at this time Ino opened her eyes to see Naruto walking out of a fire with Sakura in his hands. Naruto walked up to Ino who had stood and handed Sakura to her. "**Keep an eye on her Ino-chan.**"

Ino stood there looking at Naruto and his new features, red chakra roaring all around him. The voice still had the same warmth that Naruto's speech carried, but it was darker and deeper. "Ok Naruto."

"**You!**" Naruto pointed a clawed finger at the now scared Cloud Ninja. "**You come into my home. You try to kidnap my friend. You tried to burn Sakura-chan alive. You said you were going to rape Ino-chan. I will not permit you to taint this world that I live in any more!" **Naruto's voice echoed through the trees.

Naruto charged at his prey while taking random strikes of lighting. The man from Cloud dropped Naruto with a punch to the jaw, only to pull back in shock as Naruto came back to his feet. "I don't know what you are, but I'm going to kill you!" The Nin slapped his hands together and his hands started to glow bright blue.

"Let's go you little bastard" He dodged a swipe from Naruto's clawed hand and gave the claw an uppercut at the wrist, snapping it.

"**GRAAAAA"** Naruto grabbed his wrist for a second. **"You think a broken bone will even slow me down?"** Naruto pounced knocking the Nin to the ground and started to slash left and right tearing into the man's clothes and skin. He grabbed his enemy's shoulder and drove his open mouth at his throat, but an elbow to the head knocked Naruto off.

Naruto recovered quickly and charged, taking the Cloud Nin with enough force to make them both tumble back. When they stopped, the man was laughing as his kunai found Naruto's stomach. The laughed died with the man as Naruto jammed a clawed hand right through the former Cloud Ninja's heart.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness, never seeing his sensei land next to him.

"What in the blue balled hell happened here?" Anko yelled.

Ino, eyes overflowing with fear and confusion, filled in their sensei on everything that had happened. Anko picked up the now bleeding Naruto, while Hana grabbed Sakura, and they all went to the hospital.

**7 hours later at the hospital:**

"Ino, what do you think happened to Naruto back there?"

"You know as much as I do. Whatever it was, I was afraid. I actually felt safe at the same time, though. I must sound crazy."

"No, I know what you mean. Even though I couldn't move, I felt the same. The look in his eyes…"

"Ughhh…" Ino and Sakura were pulled from their conversation by a noise from their male counterpart.

"Naruto, are you ok?" asked a concerned Ino.

"Gaaa…Ino…Sakura…." came Naruto's soft groan.

"We are here Naruto." Naruto turned to the voice to see Sakura and Ino standing to the left of him.

"Sakura w…what happened to your hair?"

Sakura grabbed her new shoulder length hair and then looked at the ground with a sad expression. "It was burned off in the fire."

"Sakura, I'm sorry. If I was stronger, I could have protected you."

"Naruto, don't. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead and god knows where Ino would be. Besides, Ino managed to even it out and I don't look half bad with short hair. It's hard to feel bad when one has a friend that would cut her own hair to make you feel better."

Naruto looked over and saw that Ino's hair was now a short pony tail. "Naruto, what happened to you back there?"

Naruto's heart sunk to the area of his stomach, and now he knew there was no way around it. "Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan… I want you to know it was nice to be your friend one last time…"

**A/N I know many of you are upset that Naruto did not do anything to Ino or Sakura when they were in their underwear, but I swear by the various Fan-Fiction gods it will come back later so don't hire professional assassins to murder me with six well placed tacos.**

**Remember, every time you don't review, God kills a Cat-Girl! For every one that does not review, they will have their name posted on the wall of shame!**


	8. Chapter 8: Soul Searching and Betrayal

Chapter 8 is HERE!!! Wow, that was lame…umm, ok. There are a lot of dead cat girls. *Looks over all the new graves as a single tear drop rolls down my cheek* If only you all knew what was going on.

I would like to thank my Beta, the blueberry king, with out whom I would be getting hate mail for my horrid spelling and grammar.

Wall of CatGirl killers at the end.

**Chapter 8: Soul Searching and Betrayal**

"Come on runts, you still have five more laps around the village!" Anko was sitting on a roof, watching her new genin running their laps for the fight that Naruto finished. Anko had pulled her team out of the forest a day and a half early to give them a break, but Anko got bored, so she made them run. She was not getting the reactions she was hoping for. No whining, no threats, and no complaining. She took a good look at her slaves and saw that Naruto was a good deal behind the girls still limping from his injuries, and the girls looked like they were trying to avoid Naruto giving him a glance every now and again.

"Ok, that's enough. Something is bothering you three, so I will save the rest of the laps for another time." Naruto did not answer, but responded by walking off.

Anko walked up to a heavily panting Ino and Sakura to get some answers. "All right you two, I want to know what the hell is going on. You were fine in the forest and in the hospital when I left you."

"He's the Kyuubi, he…" Sakura was cut off.

"You will stop right there. He is Naruto Uzumaki, a human being."

"He told us he houses the demon, and that what he did was him using its power!" Ino said.

"Yes, he houses a demon inside of him. Let me ask you something though. If you were to attack a demon, what would said demon do?"

"Fight back?" Ino questioned.

"Yes, it would stop at nothing until it had its revenge. Now, have you ever seen Naruto attack anyone in the village?"

"No." It was Sakura to answer this time.

"That's right. Even after the village shunned him, he never raised a hand. Hell, HE NEVER EVEN FIGHTS BACK WHEN THEY ATTACK HIM! Tell me, are those the actions of a demon? I think not." Anko turned to leave and said, "Oh, and if you can't see him for who he really is, then I suggest that you go see the Hokage tomorrow to be taken off the team. He will be expecting you." With that, Anko was gone in a puff of smoke.

Both Sakura and Ino stood there for a few minutes without saying a word before they both left going their separate ways.

**Xxx**

Sakura was the first one to get home, but when she got there she found that every one in the building was running around, as if trying to get something ready. When she arrived at the room she and her mother lived in (The Harunos live in a big condo,) she found her mother franticly filling out paper work. "Mom, what's going on? Why is everyone in such a rush?"

Sakura's mom almost jumped out of her seat. "Sakura, I didn't hear you come in."

"Hello mom, I'm a Ninja," Sakura said in a 'you should know this by now' way. "So, what's going on?"

"We're just getting ready for the festival."

"We've never done anything for it before, so why start now?" Sakura asked, not trusting the woman in front of her.

"Yes, but this year we Harunos have a very special atonement to make," Sakura's mom said, voice dripping with smugness.

The tone of her mother's voice did not go unnoticed by Sakura, but at the same time she didn't care either. She had other things on her mind. "Mom, what can you tell me about the Kyuubi?"

"That thing is a monster. Your father died because of that thing, and it needs to die!" Sakura's mother said with a voice full of anger.

"Didn't the Fourth Hokage kill the Kyuubi?"

"Sakura, stop trying to anger your mother. Now just go and do something," was said as Sakura's mom went back to what ever she was doing.

"Fine, I'll just go to Baa-san's."

"Sakura, you stay away from that woman. She turned her back on the clan."

"That's only because you were trying to get to place yourself on the civilian counsel and forced her out when she said no!" Sakura said in spite as she left.

**Xxx**

Naruto was walking home, ignoring all the glares and the names that he was being called.

"**Seriously, I can't see how you've not killed any of these 'people' yet, and I use that word loosely.**"

'_You can't punish people for being stupid. If you could, then I would be right at the top of the list.'_

'**What do you mean by that? I mean, I know you're an idiot, but I wouldn't go as far as to say that you're stupid.**'

'_Thanks, I think. However, I told Sakura-chan and Ino-chan about you, and now they hate me just like the rest of this damned village._'

'**They never said that, they're just confused and scared. I mean, they were lied to their whole lives about the fight with me and your father. Just give them time and see where that takes them.**'

'_Damn it, why cant things be easy?_'

'**Then life would be boring. Now go get some ramen or something, it sucks when you're all EMO.**'

'_I am not emo, fuzz face.'_

Before Naruto and Kyuubi could finish their conversation, Naruto heard a "Hey kid! Hold on a sec."

"Oh, Anko-sensei. Did I forget something?"

"I'm just seeing how you are feeling."

"My nose is all healed up and my ribs are almost 100 %," Naruto held up his broken wrist, "and this hurts like hell."

"I meant the other thing," Anko said crossing her arms.

The blond let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm alright. They were going to find out sooner or later anyway, but it doesn't matter. I'm quitting the team tomorrow," Naruto said in a sad voice.

"What?! Why?" Anko asked.

"It's not right to make Ino and Sakura work with a monster like m…"

*SLAP*

Naruto stood there with a growing red mark on his cheek. "You're not a monster, Orochimaru is a monster. He kills anyone in his path, guilty, innocent, young, the old, women, children, they're all the same to him, and he does it without a second thought. You, on the other hand, care for people even if they treat you like trash. You are a good person, don't you forget that."

"Thank you Anko-sensei."

"Now, its getting late, go and get some sleep and show up for training the day after the festival by five. I need to talk with the Hokage." Anko vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto didn't waste time wandering, he just wanted to go home and sleep. When he got there, he found that someone had been in his room. "What the hell? Someone broke my table, and is that blood on my floor, and why is my bed broken?" Naruto said loudly.

'**My guess is one of the stupid villagers came here to mess up the place and hurt himself when he broke the table, the dumb-ass.'**

"Well, I guess I'll go sleep on the couch."

**Xxx earlier:**

Ino walked into the flower shop to see her mom working the front desk, and her dad moving a large flower pot. She was going to her room, but her mom had other plans.

"Ino? What are you doing home, honey? I thought you still had another day left of your test." It was at this time that she got a good look at her daughter's hair. "Ino, what happened to your hair?" Ino's mom asked.

"Oh, there was an accident and Sakura had her hair burned off, so I cut mine to make her feel better," Ino said like it was no big deal.

"So what happened with the test? Don't tell me you failed," her dad added.

"I think we passed, but we won't know if we passed or not 'till tomorrow," Ino said simply.

"Your hair dear, what are we going to do about it?" Ino's mother asked as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair.

Ino just pushed her mom's hands softly away to the side. "I guess I'll just have short hair for a while. Besides, I think it looks good cut short," she said before taking a pose.

"You look like a lesbian though," her mother said in a whiny voice.

"What the hell? That's not something you say to your daughter!" Ino turned to go to the back room and to her room only to be stopped by a question from her dad.

"What about your teammate? When can we expect him for dinner?"

Ino stopped where she was. If it was one thing she did not want to think about, it was Naruto. "I… I need to go for a walk," was the last thing she said before running out the door.

Both Ino's parents looked to one another before going back to whatever it was they were doing.

Ino's thoughts were racing about what to do with Naruto. Her parents seem to be off their rockers. She didn't even know where to start, so she just waked around the village. It wasn't long before she came to the large tree at the end of the park. "So, back where it all started," Ino said out loud.

"You know, I said the same thing when I got here."

Ino looked to the other side of the tree to see Sakura sitting against the base of the tree looking at Ino with a soft smile. "Sakura, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight."

"My mom's a bitch?"

"Umm, ok…?"

"Alright. After I got home from the test, the entire clan was in an uproar. Apparently the Harunos are going to make a big announcement at the festival, and won't tell me what it's about."

"That's why you're out here in the middle of the night?" Ino asked while sitting next to her friend.

"No. If I had to guess, I'm here for the same reason you are. Naruto…. I asked my mom about abut the Kyuubi, and she slipped up. She said that it was a monster and to stay away from it. When I said 'Didn't the fourth Hokage kill the Kyuubi?' she got upset that I tricked her and told me to leave," Sakura said

"What did Kameko-sama have to say?"

"What make's you think I asked Baa-san?"

"Come on, Sakura. I've seen how you are with her. She's more of a mother to you than your real mom."

Sakura let a smile come across her face. "She said that the Kyuubi attacking was a misunderstanding and part of someone's sick plot to destroy the village. She also said that Naruto was dragged into the middle of the whole thing when he was only 2 hours old."

"How does she know all that, and did she give any names?" Ino asked, wanting to know as much as she could learn from this.

"I asked her the same thing, and she responded that she was not allowed to name anything. Not even the one that tried to destroy the village, but she did tell me that she was one of the nurses that helped with the delivery of Naruto at birth."

"So, Naruto never had a say in the matter," Ino said looking up to the sky. "Why is this so hard?"

"What do you mean Ino, what's hard?" Sakura asked looking at Ino.

"This Naruto thing. In the academy, I just saw him as another face, and I even hated him a little. Now, I find out his life is the worse that I have ever heard, and he still finds the time to smile. Now he's going to end up alone again all because we are too dumb to see that he's not a demon."

"What are you talking about Ino?"

"We have to go to the Hokage's office in the morning to see if we are going to stay a team, right?" Sakura gave Ino a nod, seeing where this was going. "We walked out on him in the hospital. We haven't even spoken to him two days. With the way we acted, do you think that he'll let us stay on the team?"

"You are right. We need to show the Hokage that we were wrong and want to stay with Naruto as teammates," Sakura replied as she stood up.

Ino got up as well. "Come on, you can sleep over while we think of how we're going to convince the Hokage."

"Right. Let's go."

**Xxx**

Somewhere in the massive forest that surrounds the village hidden in the leaf, Sasuke was getting a new respect for his teammates. To the left was Hinata with Byakugan blazing, to the right was Kiba using his beast mimicry and in front was a very large Akamaru ready to bite his head off. Sasuke learned one of the secrets about the Inuzuka clan, and that is their dogs can grow on command. Sasuke knew he was in trouble as his thoughts went to what Itachi had done to Kiba.

**Flash Back.**

Kiba and Hinata were sparring when Hinata lost her footing, leaving an opening for Kiba. He brought up his fist only to stop at the edge of her nose. "Looks like I win, Hinata." Before Hinata could respond, Kiba was sent flying into a tree from a sudden kick to his face, breaking his nose.

"Never show mercy to an opponent, even if that opponent is an ally," Itachi said with no emotion in his voice.

"We're just sparring right now; I don't have to go for the killing blow every time."

"Is that so? Will you also think that when you are face to face with an opponent on the battle field? That you will not fight back because they are friends of yours?"

"I'll be able to do it when the time comes!" Kiba retorted.

"Then you should also be able to do it now."

"I don't have to prove myself to you, just know that I can."

"We will see about that, dog boy."

**End Flash Back**.

'_I need to think of something and fast! May..._" Before Sasuke could finish his thought, Kiba dashed towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the swipe by crouching quickly, and swept Kiba's legs out from under him. As Sasuke began to drive his knee up into Kiba's gut, Akamaru came in and tackled Sasuke with a powerful shoulder check that sent him flying straight into Hinata as she gave a cry of Heavenly Spin. Sasuke slammed into the wall of chakra before continuing his journey skidding along the ground.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but Itachi-Sama knows best," Hinata said knowing this was all for the best.

Sasuke slowly got back to his feet and sent a glare at his teammates that stopped them in their tracks. Itachi jumped down from the tree that he was watching from and grabbed Sasuke roughly by the chin as he stared into his younger brother's eyes to see the first level of the Sharingan. "Necessity is the Key."

Xxx

**The next morning:**

Naruto woke up still feeling tired. "I guess a good night's sleep is always just out of reach," he said with a loud sigh.

"I guess I'm more upset than I thought about with the girls. If the way they acted yesterday is any clue, then I won't be working with any teammates for a while."

'**That's not why you are tired. That fight sped up your change faster than I thought.'**

"You said it would still take time though."

"**Yes, I thought so too, but if I had to guess, all the healing I have done in the past boosted the changes start time."**

"How much time do I have before I start?"

"**The changes have already started."**

"Great, more reasons for them to hate me."

'**You need to have more faith in those vixens… what was it that you called them? Ah yes, Ino and Sakura.'**

"What do you mean? You were there, and you saw how they looked at me. They were terrified."

'**No, they weren't. A little scared, yes, but not terrified.'**

Before Naruto could reply, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who in the hell would come see me this early in the morning?" Naruto asked to no one in particular as he opened the door. "Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?"

'**I never did like him, he always shows up at the right, or wrong, time,'** Kyuubi said.

"Hey Naruto, I'm just here to take you for your birthday ramen. I think it will be easier if we go today instead of tomorrow," the middle aged teacher said with a hint of sadness.

Naruto looked at the floor of his home for a minute before give Iruka a half smile. "Thanks Iruka-sensei, just give me a bit to get ready."

"Okay, I'll just wait for you out here," Iruka said with a smile, and with a nod from Naruto, he went to get changed.

XXX

Rays of sun shone through a window right into the face of a certain pink haired girl. Sakura took the pillow from under her head and pressed it tightly to her face, but she soon found out that it was a futile effort. With a groan, she got out of bed and slowly made her way the bathroom, grabbing a towel off the dresser on the way. She absentmindedly proceeded on, entering a steamy bathroom with the water still running. She shut the door and started to strip out of her purple work out shorts and matching tank top, followed by her black silk panties. Once she was naked, she drew back the shower curtain. Then it finally hit her. '_Steam, running water, purple sleep wear, and a closed curtain…Oh shit!'_ Sakura tried to stop but it was too late the curtain was opened and Sakura was face to face with Ino in all her glory.

Two sets of eyes went wide as they stared at one another. Sakura saw the water gently slashing over Ino chest and over her nipples. Her eyes trailed further down until they reached Ino's moist private place. '_She's so smooth; there is not a single hair anywhere. Why can't I take my eyes off of her?_'

Ino was suddenly feeling very self conscious as she watched Sakura eye her up and down and held her breath when Sakura's gaze stopped at her pussy. Soon Ino found herself doing the same thing to Sakura. '_Damn, I thought I was bigger than her, but her breasts are the same size, if not a little bigger, than mine. On top of that, she's hairless. Wait a second, why am I checking out forehead?_'

Their eyes met, and they could see the embarrassment with a hint of lust in each other's eyes.

Then, just as suddenly as the peep show had begun, Sakura snapped out of her daze.

'_Oh my god! I just saw Ino-pig NAKED!'_

'_**So? She looks hot, and look at those tits!'**_

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?! Can't you see I'm in here? Get out!" Ino yelled.

"S-sorry!" Sakura squeaked, turning swiftly on her heel. She'd forgotten that the shower had been running for a long time now, and that that meant that the floor was wet and slippery.

Her hand instinctively shot out to stop Sakura "Wait, don't sl!" Ino never had a chance to finish her sentence. Sakura's foot slipped clear out from under her and sent her falling face first into the wet tile. She put out her arm and used her momentum to twist herself onto her ass, but grabbed Ino's wrist in the process.

Ino's hand was pulled down with Sakura's fall, and that sent her flailing down as well. She tried to pull back, but her wet feet only made a sharp squeaking noise as she crashed on top of Sakura. Her face planted itself securely between Sakura's round breasts. She put out her hands to spring up, but her hands landed on Sakura's hips. Sakura's body was covered in a light mist due to the steam and water droplets from Ino's shower, so Ino's hands slipped downward fast.

Sakura and Ino both gasped when her hand reached the most embarrassing destination possible.

"SORRY!" Ino yelped. She painfully used her knees to push off of Sakura quickly and then turned away using her hands to conceal the little modesty she thought she still had.

Sakura slowly got up from the wet tile and watched with wide eyes as Ino hustled out of the bathroom.

XXX

"Thanks for the ramen Iruka-sensei, but I can't stay too long, I need to see the old man," Naruto said without his normal energy.

"What's wrong Naruto? You are never upset when I bring you here," Iruka asked.

"They know about, well, you know who," Naruto said sadly.

"Excuse me Teuchi, but can you give us a minute?" Iruka asked the ramen chef.

"Yeah, I need to go get more chicken anyways. I'll be back in a bit." Teuchi walked out of the stand leaving the two ninja.

"Ok Naruto, tell me what's going on." It was more of a statement than a request.

"During our genin test, a ninja from cloud showed up. He was making his escape after kidnapping Konohamaru and a Hyuuga named Hanabi. He found us in the forest and attacked us. When I saw Ino and Sakura in danger, I snapped and used Kyuubi's power. After I killed the guy, they asked some questions and I told them every thing. So now they're afraid of me and I don't want to force them to be on my team and put them in any unnecessary danger. I'm going to ask the old man to take me off the team." Iruka looked at Naruto with a grin.

'**You talk too much kit. Why would you tell him that?'** Kyuubi asked with an irritated voice.

"You know, Naruto, there is an easier way to get you off the team." Naruto looked to Iruka only to get an elbow to the face, before falling down with a look of pure shock. "What's with that look, Naruto? You look like your world came crashing down around you. Like I said, there is an easier way to get them off of your team, and that way is," Iruka reached down ripping Naruto's head band form his head, "with your death," He said in a low voice as he snapped the head band in half and dropped it at Naruto's feet.

"Ir-Iruka-sensei, why are you d-doing this? I thought you…" Naruto was interrupted before he could finish, but everyone could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Cared about you? Come on, I thought demons were smarter than that." Naruto turned to see where the voice was coming from only to see Mizuki as he closed the large steel door of the Ramen stand.

"You killed my parents you damned demon! That's why I will kill you now," Iruka said pulling out a kunai as he slowly walked towards the still shocked Naruto.

'**Listen to me kit. I know you are hurting and feeling betrayed, but you need to move now or they're going to kill us!'** Kyuubi yelled.

The kunai was coming down, and right before it made contact with Naruto's head he rolled back before springing up into a fighting position.

As soon as Naruto was in his stance, Mizuki sent a kick to Naruto's face, but Naruto grabbed his foot pushing it up, causing Mizuki to back flip as Naruto dodged a right hook from Iruka. He instead took a knee to the head from Mizuki. Naruto stumbled back before Mizuki tried to follow up his attack with a leg sweep, but Naruto jumped over it and gave a knee back to Mizuki hitting him in the eye. He then charged at Iruka, driving his shoulder into the older man's gut, but Iruka would not let the opportunity pass him, and brought the kunai down into Naruto's back as they both went flying over the counter and into the empty kitchen.

"Looks like that little demon is giving you some trouble Iruka," Mizuki said as he laughed.

"Shut up, I'm not stupid enough to underestimate the brat like you did, and I already stabbed him," Iruka spat out as he got up from the floor.

*CLANG* the arguing Chuunin looked over to see a bloodied kunai lying on the counter and Naruto was on his feet. "Are you two going to fight each other, or are you going to kill the **demon brat**?" Naruto asked with venom dripping from every syllable he spoke.

Naruto took up his stance, and Iruka charged landing a thunderous right hook to Naruto's face. As he stumbled back, Naruto glared at the scar faced man before slamming his hand on a handle of a pot of boiling noodles sending them flying into Iruka's face. The boiling water and noodles burned Iruka's face as he dropped to the ground screaming in pain as his face began to blister. Naruto turned his attention to Mizuki to see him finishing a hand sign and slamming his hands to the ground. As he did, the main counter of the ramen stand exploded in a hail of splinters as three parts of the foundation went flying at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge the first two, but the third hit him in the stomach sending him slamming into the back wall.

Naruto struggled to get up this time. 'I can't breath right,' he thought as he coughed up blood.

'**Kit, the last attack broke some of your ribs again. One more good shot and they can pierce a lung.'**

Naruto looked to see Iruka starting to get up and Mizuki spinning a large shuriken. Naruto leaped over the counter to tackle the white haired ninja, but Mizuki swung the still spinning shuriken at Naruto. Naruto grabbed a frying pan from the counter and used it to block the attack. His plan worked, but the shuriken hit the pan with such force that Naruto slammed back into the wall again where the fight had started.

Naruto was about to stand when a boot to the stomach made him cough up even more blood. Naruto looked up and saw a face he could not recognize, even though he was looking at his own handy work.

"Look what you did to me you fucking demon!" yelled the man just before he back handed Naruto with a closed fist cutting him above the eye. "Mizuki, open that damned door, I'm going to throw his corpse into the street so the whole village can see it."

Naruto may not have known the face, but he knew that voice. He took a good look at the face; it was burned so badly that no one could see the man's scar across his nose through the blisters.

Iruka picked Naruto up by the collar of his jacket and held him in the air. He held a kunai in the other. "This is goodbye, you hell spawn!"

"Yes it is," Naruto grunted out as he slammed his cast on Iruka's forehead. When Naruto was on the ground, he grabbed and jammed a part of his broken headband into Iruka's skull with an eerie red glow surrounding his hand, killing Iruka instantly.

Mizuki, seeing his partner die by a glowing red hand, considered that it was time to make a run for it. As he turned to make his escape, he came face to face with the one woman he did not want to at the moment.

Anko and Hana saw the man and were on him in an instant. He tried to turn and run another way, but was dropped by a solid hit to the gut from Hana.

"What are you doing here you traitor?!" Anko yelled, hate in her voice as she picked Mizuki up by the collar. As she looked him in the eyes, Mizuki's eyes widened and blood started flowing from his tear ducts.

"What the hell?" Anko turned to Hana and saw her staring wide eyed at the back the dead ninjas head. As she looked to see what Hana was looking at, she saw half of a Konoha head band imbedded in the back of the man's skull.

It was at this point that Hana saw a bloodied and beaten Naruto standing in front of the same ramen stand that Mizuki had run out of a moment before. "Anko, it's Naruto!"

Anko went over to Naruto to find out what the hell was going on. After a short explanation, Naruto passed out. "Hana, you are on damage control. I'm going to take him to the Hokage."

XXX

Anko burst through the Hokage's door with the unconscious blond and set him down on the couch to the far left of the room.

"Anko, what in the hell happened to him?!" yelled the old man.

Anko let out a long sigh. "He was betrayed by the only other man to treat him like a person. From what I can tell, it was Iruka that helped Mizuki escape from prison, and then they went after him. He'll be alright though, his injuries are already healing, and the cut above his eye has already sealed itself up."

"Where are they now?" Sarutobi asked in a voice that said 'I will kill them myself if that's a fact' which Anko picked up on.

"If you want to kill them yourself, you're a little late. Naruto already killed them both." The Hokage looked at Anko with a look that demanded to know how. "It seems that some where in the fight his headband broke in half and he jabbed one end into Iruka's forehead and he threw the other into the back of Mizuki's skull as he tried to run off."

Anko was about to continue when there was a loud knock at the door interrupting their conversation. "One moment Anko, stay here while I see who's at the door." Anko nodded before casting a genjutsu on Naruto and herself. The Hokage saw this and went back to his desk. "Come in."Sarutobi watched as Sakura and Ino made their way to the two chairs that stood in front of his desk. "What may I do for you two today?" He said, knowing full well why they were here.

"Lord Hokage, we wish to talk about Naruto," Sakura said in a soft and nervous voice. Naruto opened his eyes and looked over to his teammates.

"Is that so?" asked the disappointed leader of the leaf.

"Yes, and after Sakura and I talked about Naruto's secret we…" Ino was cut off by the Hokage.

"So you want to quit the team and request to be placed somewhere else? Well, Anko came by yesterday and told m…" It was a rarity when someone interrupted the Hokage, but a one Ino Yamanaka did just that.

"No! We don't want to be pulled off his team, we want to help him," Ino said in a firm voice.

"Yesterday you and Ino were avoiding Naruto like the plague during your run, and now you want be on his team? Why is that ladies?" Anko asked from behind them.

"Anko-Sensei? What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"The Hokage and I were having a discussion about the team, so you came at the right time," Anko said in a voice that said she was serious.

"So, we ask you both then. Why do you want to be on Naruto's team?"

Ino and Sakura looked to one another and then at their Hokage with a sad expression. "We were never really nice or fair to Naruto back in the academy," Ino said looking down.

"Despite all of that, he always had a smile on his face and he treated us like we mattered and always helped us," Sakura said.

"He always gave up his seat in class. He saved us from a severe injury in a fight. He's a real gentleman. He even gave us his clothes in the forest." No one noticed the blush on Naruto's face.

"He saved both of us and those kids during the test. Even if he has a demon inside of him, he is still the same Naruto," both Sakura and Ino said.

"How do we know that you two aren't trying to get close to him just to hurt him later?" Anko asked in a stern voice.

'**Kit, I don't think they are lying. Unlike that man you called a father, I can trust them," **Kyuubi said.

"Who would do something so cruel?!" Sakura yelled.

"Iruka." All eyes went to where the voice had come from. Both Ino and Sakura gasped to see blood all over Naruto who was leaning to the left and holding his side.

Both Ino and Sakura were by his side in a heartbeat. "Naruto what happened?" Ino asked helping Naruto stand.

"He was attacked by Touji Mizuki and Umino Iruka," Sarutobi said with sadness in his old voice.

Sakura and Ino were shocked that their teachers had tried to kill him over something that he had no control of. That's when they knew that Naruto's life was worse than they thought.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past," Sakura said sadly.

"Is there anyway you can forgive us?" Ino asked with hope in her voice.

"I keep telling you guys that there's nothing to be sorry for, but how about you two each buy me a bowl of ramen and we'll call it a fair trade?" Naruto asked with a smile.

'**Oh come on, you could have gotten them to do anything you wanted, and you pick ramen? What are you, gay?'**

'_Oh shut up, you know damn well I'm not gay. Plus, I know you love ramen as much as I do.'_

'**Okay, so I like ramen, no biggie, and if you were gay this would do nothing to you.'**

Naruto was suddenly back in the forest of death and Sakura and Ino just finished their fight. Instead of passing out, they looked at Naruto and started walking towards him. "Hey Naru-Kun, do you like having us almost naked?" Ino asked in an oh-so sweet voice.

"Oh come on Ino, you know he does, and you know he loves it when we do this." Sakura brought Ino into a passionate kiss, but right before there lips met… "Naruto? Naruto!" Naruto looked around and saw he was in the Kage tower with Sakura not too far from his face. "Are you ok Naruto? You look flushed and you zoned out for a few minutes."

"Oh, yeah Sakura-chan, I'm fine," Naruto said a little too quickly.

"Well anyway, thank you Naruto," Sakura said softly.

"We'll train hard so that next time Sakura and I will be able to help you in a fight," Ino chimed in.

"Anytime. Well, I want to get this blood washed off. Hey old man, can I get the shower key?"

The old Hokage let out a chuckle before throwing the key to the young blond. Naruto shot his hand out to grab the keys only to bring it back to his broken ribs. "AHH! Well, I guess it will take a bit more time for those to heal," he said picking up the keys and going out the door.

"Now girls, the Kyuubi is considered a SS-class secret, and telling anyone about it is punishable by death. Do you understand?" Sarutobi asked the two younger ninja.

"Yes lord Hokage, we understand," Sakura said with a bow.

"We will not break your trust or his," Ino added in.

After ten minutes of waiting, Naruto came back in wearing blue sweatpants and a white tank top that showed just how big he was. It left Ino and Sakura with a light blush on their face, which did not go unnoticed by their Sensei and Leader. It was about this time, however, when everyone saw the red tips in Naruto's hair.

"Naruto, why did you dye your hair?" Ino asked

"What are you talking about? I didn't die my hair," Naruto said in confusion.

Both Ino and Sakura pulled out a small pocket mirror and showed Naruto that his blond hair was now tipped with red.

"What the hell!" Naruto said falling down.

"Naruto, calm down. It is possible that the red hair is a side affect from using the Kyuubi's chakra," Sarutobi said.

Before Naruto could answer, the whole room was engulfed in a bright red light. When the light faded, Anko, Ino, Sakura, and Sarutobi found themselves in a large dark room with a giant cage in it.

"Where the hell are we?" Anko asked with a kunai in hand.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say we are in someone's mind," Ino said knowing something was off.

"What do you mean Ino?" Sakura asked in a soft voice as she got closer to Ino out of fear.

"Well, look up at the ceiling. It's covered in a fog, and there are portraits everywhere of different memories. Depending on the memory, the frames are different. For example, in my dad's mind his good and happy memories are behind brightly colored doors, and the not so happy ones are behind darker doors. I've never felt a mind as dark and unhappy as this one though," Ino explained.

"**Very good little one. You are just as smart as the Kit thinks."**

All heads turned to the large cage to see a fox of a colossal size looking at them through the bars.

"Kyuubi!" Sarutobi whispered, but the girls heard him as clear as a bell.

Anko stiffened a little. She knew all about the great fox and why it had attacked, but being in its presents was still a little unnerving. Sakura and Ino were never so scared in their life.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked the Third.

"**I just want to talk about the kit. That, and to tell you that you were right about the hair. He has started down the path in becoming a Demon. An..."** For the first time in his long life, the great Kyuubi was interrupted. (Well by some one other than Naruto anyway.)

"You bastard! You are the reason Naruto is treated so badly!" Ino screamed.

Sakura was next to scream at the fox. "Why can't you just die and leave him alone!"

"**Indeed you two are something,"** Kyuubi grinned

Anko and Sarutobi told the younger Kunoichi all they knew about the fox and Kyuubi told them about how Naruto will one day be a demon. The whole conversation seemed to take hours, but when Kyuubi sent them back, only a few minutes had passed. They also saw a very sad looking Naruto.

"You all saw him didn't you?" His question was calm and collected, but his voice was sad and scared.

Ino and Sakura nodded. "He told you what was happing to me," Naruto said, and before anyone could say a word, Naruto looked Ino and Sakura in the eye. "So, do you still want to be on the same team as a fucking demon?" he asked full of hate and sorrow.

Sakura looked to Ino and she gave her friend an evil look that Ino understood.

"First Naruto, if you ever refer to your self being a Demon in a negative way again, I will personally make sure you don't get any ramen for a week," Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Second, Sakura and I think it's unfair that you didn't get your hair cut in the forest. So…" Ino paused and held up a pair of hair clippers with Sakura now holding some scissors.

"What!" Naruto yelled in shock that they went from they don't care if he's a demon, but intended to try and cut his hair.

Naruto was about to move when a shout from Sakura threw him for a loop. "Now Kyuubi!"

Naruto was down and could not move an inch. "What the hell did you do to me, you furry bastard!" he shouted not caring who heard him.

'**The girls asked to make sure you didn't run away, and I thought this would be funny. Good thing that I'm not disappointed.**'

"I'll kill you, you asshole! You hear me? You are fucking dead!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice and Sakura and Ino went to work.

Twenty minutes and many curses later, Naruto was sitting in a chair running a hand through the peach fuzz that was his hair, which was still red tipped.

"Oh, come on Naruto. Your look is more rugged now," Sakura said from his left.

"More dangerous," Ino added in from the right.

"Kid, you look like a bad ass," Anko said with a smile. "Ok boss man, have that photographer of yours here at five so they can take the pictures for the profile and team picture as well."

"Why five?" asked a curious Hokage.

"If you think I'm training them looking like that, you are dead wrong. You know how much credit I already lost because of the way they look? I'm going to get them the proper gear, and no more of that kid stuff," Anko said pointing to Naruto. "I'm going to sexify and kick-assify them," she responded, already on her way out of the door, dragging Ino in one hand and Sakura in the other.

"Before we go, there is one thing you five need to know." All eyes were on the dead serious Naruto. "I will get my revenge on you all; Sakura and Ino for cutting my hair, and psycho-sensei, along with the old man, for not stopping it. The fuzzy bastard for helping as well," Naruto said calmly and walked out of the room leaving four very scared people.

XXX

That is Chapter 8!!! Wow, I am on a roll. So people you know the drill. Every time you don't review, God kills a Cat-Girl! For every one that does not review. And for those that don't.

THE WALL.

the blueberry king(My own Beta).The Final Strike, aacob, kyril2303, romani-ite-domum, Omegaknight08, Paul Namikaze, loneknight1012, Chaspol, Trak The Cat, BravoContingency, gamer85,

Adotomel


	9. Chapter 9 Life changing

Ok, sorry It took me so long, something happened and I was incapacitated. But now I'm back It will take a bit longer because I'm writing with one hand. But I will work as fast as I can.

Ok here is the last of the rewrite so everything from here is NEW!!!!

I would like to thank my Beta, the blueberry king, with out whom I would be getting hate mail for my horrid spelling and grammar.

Chapter 9 .**Life changing**

"Ok, I'm going to start with your individual pictures, so you with the pink hair you're first," the old photographer stated. Sakura walked up with her hair in a high pony tail, which Ino insisted on, and the new clothes Anko had gotten for her. She was in a long sleeve fish net shirt with a red belly shirt combo that showed her nicely toned midsection under the netting. She still wore her black shorts, but now they came down to just above her knees. On top of her shorts she wore a white skirt with red trimming. To top everything off, she also wore off-white elbow pads, though no one could see them through the tan trench coat. *Click*

"Ok, next let's get the blond in the pony tail. Please sit down." Ino stepped forward. She, too, now wore new clothes that consisted of a purple tank top with long sleeve fish net shirt that went all the way down and around her thumbs, a purple skirt cut to the hip on both sides, and a pair of black shorts under it that stopped mid thigh for modesty. Her tool pouch was on her right thigh and, like Sakura, had a tan trench coat. *Click*

"Ok, now the one with the dye job," the old man said.

"Hey! This is not a dye job, it's all natural!" Naruto said pointing to his head.

"Fine, whatever you say. Just hurry up. I don't have all day kid."

Naruto took his seat mumbling something about old ass holes. Naruto's clothes had undergone a much more radical transformation than that of his two teammates. He now wore a dark blue tank top and loosely fitting black pants with a blood red belt. On each of his wrists he had on a blood red wrist band with the Kanji for fox written on them. He had a tool pouch on both his left and right thigh, but unlike his teammates, Naruto's trench coat was black. *Click*

"Now get into any pose you like for your team photo," the photographer said changing the film slot.

"Alright kiddies, let's make this good!" Anko said, rolling her neck.

"Are you ever normal?" Naruto asked Anko.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"What! Are you saying I'm just as insane as psycho-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, that's exactly what we're saying," Ino said looking at the ground shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter. Soon you will all start thinking like me," Anko said like it was unstoppable.

All three trench coat wearing genin froze where they stood with a blank expression on their face. "Come on Anko, don't scare them. They know that they are doomed," Hana piped in.

"Fine, fine, kill all of my fun why don't you. Now Naruto, you go in front. Ino and Sakura, you two stand behind him," Anko ordered, happy with the reactions she got from her charges. "You too, Dog Girl."

Hana scowled. She hated that name and Anko knew it. "First off, no, and second I hate my picture being taken. So bite me you cold blooded bitch."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get moving kiddies!"

Naruto walked over to the camera, going down on one knee, placing both fists on the ground in front of him. Sakura went behind him and stood on the left side as Ino stood on the right. Both girls proceeded to cross their arms. Anko then came up behind Ino and Sakura and draped her arms over the girls' shoulders. *Click*

"Well, looks like you are all finished. I will send the pictures to the Hokage when I get them developed," Genzou said as he packed up his camera.

"Thanks a lot!" Anko said. She turned around back to her team and saw the girls trying to tell Naruto his hair looked good short while Naruto sat on the ground rubbing his hand over the peach fuzz that was his hair.

"Ok playthings, go off and do whatever it is you do. There are some people I need to see," Anko said while she rubbed her hands together.

"Well, looks like we have the day off. Do you guys want to come with me to tell Baa-San that we passed?" Sakura asked in a happy tone.

"You bet I do," Ino chimed in.

"What about you Naruto?" Sakura asked looking at the red tipped blond.

"I would love to Sakura, but I've been out too long and I need to get ready for tomorrow. Thanks for the invitation though," Naruto said running off, but Ino and Sakura heard the sadness in his voice.

"What was that about?" Ino asked as she watched Naruto run off.

Anko took in a deep breath before letting it out as a sigh. "Tomorrow is Naruto's 17th birthday," she said in a low voice.

"Then way is he so upset?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, shouldn't he be happy?" Ino added in.

"It's not really my place to tell you girls, but have you girls seen the way the villagers look at him?" Anko asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah, they look at him like he killed someone and got away with it," Ino said.

"They look at him like a demon…" Sakura said as she suddenly realized why no one in the village liked the blond boy.

Ino's eyes shot open wide as she and Sakura looked at Anko.

"That's right. They all see Naruto as the Kyuubi. It's been that way ever since he was four, and so the villagers would beat him, shops would not sell him anything he needed, or they would charge triple the normal price. I've also read many reports of him hunting for his food," Anko said with a look in the direction Naruto went.

"What does that have to do with Naruto's birthday?" Ino asked.

"His birthday is October 10th, the same day the fourth Hokage sealed the fox into Naruto. That is a day where the people are reminded of the pain of losing the fourth and their loved ones. There were several times when Naruto was almost killed by the villagers or ninja," Anko said looking the girls in the eye. "You're free to go. I have things I need to take care of," she said while walking out of the room with Hana leaving Ino and Sakura to themselves.

Sakura was feeling really bad for Naruto, but then an idea popped into her head. A big smile played across Sakura's face as she looked to Ino who also had the same big smile on her face. "You thinking what I'm thinking Pig?"

"I believe so billboard brow."

"Then let's go. We don't have much time," Sakura said running out the door with Ino right behind.

XXX

Naruto was walking home faster then he normally would. The day before his birthday could be more dangerous than the birthday itself. He knew there were a lot of people that would love to celebrate the festivities with his broken and bloodied body on display.

Naruto arrived at home to find all his windows had been broken. 'Sigh. I guess I'm going to have to board them up again before I scrub out that blood stain.'

'**I still don't know why you put up with all this. We can just as easily leave this place and go somewhere to have fun. Maybe to Hidden Rock and show them why they should fear you as much as they did your father,'** Kyuubi said with a hopeful voice.

'You know I can't leave, dad gave his life protecting the village, and one day they'll see me as me and not you,' he thought pulling the wood out of the closet.

'**Yeah, yeah, I know the speech. Still…Well, at least your new mates will make it more fun around here.'**

'Not that again… They are my friends and my teammates, nothing more,' Naruto thought, putting the emphasis on the word team**.**

'**So you say now, but when they come knocking on your door wanting some of that stamina of yours, you'll sing a different tune.'**

'Would you just shut up?!'Naruto blushed as he got to work on his windows.

XXX

"Baa-san, you home?" Sakura asked walking into her grandmother's house.

"Maybe she's out," Ino said struggling with the bags in her hands.

"What, those bags can't be that heavy," Sakura said looking at Ino. "Come on, let's put the stuff in the kitchen and get started," Sakura said, not having any trouble with the many bags she was holding.

Ino just sent Sakura a death glare "Speak for yourself you water buffalo! Not all of us have your freaky ass strength," Ino said dropping the bags on the counter.

"What was that pig?!" Sakura said getting in Ino's face.

"I said you're a muscles bound freak!" Ino yelled back getting in Sakura's face causing their foreheads to hit together, as lighting began to arc between their eyes.

"Are you two fighting again?" Tsunade asked walking into the kitchen.

"She started it!" Both Ino and Sakura yelled in unison.

"How can I relax with the both of you fighting all the time?!" It was then that Ino and Sakura realized that Tsunade was in a navy blue bath robe with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Tsunade-Sama, were you in the bath? I'm sorry if we disturbed you," Ino said with a small bow.

"Damn it Ino, how many times must I tell you? I see you and Sakura like family, so stop with the Sama crap. I was in the hot tub out back, not in the bath," Tsunade said while pulling out some sake from a cabinet. It was at this time she saw all the bags the girls had brought in. "What's with all this food, you two throwing a party?"

"That's right! It's Naruto's birthday tomorrow, so we're throwing him a surprise party tonight," Sakura said as she began making the food. "Where's Baa-san? I want to tell her we passed."

Tsunade got a small smile on her face after she heard. "So you two decided to stay on with him as a team. Your mother asked to speak with her." Tsunade's smile fell. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we were just being stupid thinking that he was the fox. I mean, Naruto is a real nice guy," Ino said getting some wrapping paper ready.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. "Today we learned that he never had a birthday party or even a present," she said looking at Tsunade.

"That's all going to change today, though, right forehead?"

"You got it Pig."

"Tsunade!" a playful sounding voice came through the house.

Both Sakura and Ino looked to where the voice came from and saw a very pale future Hokage. What would come next is something that neither Ino nor Sakura would wish on anyone. "Tsunade-Hime, what's taking so long to get the Sake?" A man with long white hair walked into the kitchen, but unlike Tsunade, he was dripping wet and only wearing a pair of Speedos.

"Oh, umm… Hi girls," Jiraiya said with a small wave.

It took the girls' brains some time to respond to the sight, but when they did, it started an act of self-preservation and immediately shut down all visual ability.

"My eyes! Somebody gouge them out!" Sakura saw Sakura rolling on the ground holding her eyes.

"Oh, please don't let that be a permanent memory!" Ino screamed from her fetal position by the fridge.

"Please merciful God don't let that be the last thing I see!!" Sakura yelled as she rolled around.

"God damn it Jiraiya, I told you to put a towel on before coming out. Now get dressed and go tell Sarutobi about Naruto's party!"She yelled, dragging a still screaming Sakura and Ino into the living room where they passed out.

"But… What about our date?"

"It ended when you blinded them," Tsunade said holding a green hand over both the girls' eyes.

"But I…"

"No buts, Jiraiya, and if you don't get going you'll never see mine again." With Tsunade's warning Jiraiya was dressed and gone in 0.11 seconds.

XXX

"Damn villagers," Naruto grunted out as he scrubbed the blood out of his carpet. "Always breaking my things and messing up my house, and that's why I can't have nice things, aside from the massive prices they charge me for every thing."

'**The great Kyuubi, King of the Bijuu, scrubbing the floors… I hate my life.**'

"Oh shut up, you know it's not that bad. Plus you're not even doing the scrubbing, I am," Naruto said still working on the floor.

'**You start going after your mates, and then I will be very happy and too tired to talk,'** Kyuubi said with a grin.

"I told you a…"

'**Yeah, yeah, I know they're your friends. However, have you ever heard of 'fuck buddies', or would you prefer 'friends with benefits?''**

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you?" Naruto asked out loud. After a few more minutes of scrubbing, there was a knock at the door which caused Naruto and Kyuubi to go quiet.

'**The bastards are starting.'**

"Maybe … But they have never knocked before. They always just smash the door in."

"Naruto? Are you home?" came a gruff voice through the door.

Naruto went to the front door and cracked it open to see who the voice belonged to. He saw a face that he knew all too well. "Old man, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would take you out for your birthday tonight, because I will be too busy at the festival tomorrow." Naruto backed up a step, remembering that this was what Iruka had said to him, and this did not go unnoticed by the Hokage. "Naruto, I'm not going to betray you, and I can say this, you will have the time of your life tonight. If not, I will pay your ramen bill for a year."

Naruto looked the third in the eyes before grabbing his trench coat and putting it on faster than the third could blink. "I'm ready to go old man!"

"Ok, ok, but I need to make a stop first," Sarutobi said walking down the street with Naruto right behind him.

"Where do you need to go old man?"

"I just need to see a Genin from another village who wishes to join the leaf."

"Why would someone leave their own village?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"Naruto, other villages are not run like ours is. Most will treat you different due to skills and birthrights."

"Then all villages are run the same," Naruto spoke the words softly and deeply.

'_I'm sorry Naruto, but I know you will make it in the end, because you will have to work so much harder than anyone else. You will know what it means to earn what is given to you.'_

After a few minutes the two came up to a house with all the lights off. "Naruto if you're going to go in there with me then you're going to need to stay calm. You're going to be the standard of genin that we of the leaf expect. Can you do that?"

"Anything you say Hokage-Sama."

"Damn, and with no one to witness it. Oh well," the Hokage said with a sigh going into the dark house with Naruto right behind. It was pitch black inside, and Naruto could not see a thing, after a few feet he lost where the third went, but before he had a chance to do anything he heard a loud sound.

"SURPRISE!" Many people jumped out as the lights came on, but there was something wrong. Naruto was nowhere to be found. "Where's the brat you old goat?"

"He was right behind me," the Hokage said looking around until he looked up to the roof and saw Naruto clinging to it like a cat. "I think we did a little too good of a job with the surprise," he said pointing up and everyone shared a laugh.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I came here for a party," Anko said throwing a kunai at the blond on the roof and just nicking his ear. The sudden sting made him fall and hit the floor.

"What the hell was that for you crazy psycho!?" Naruto yelled.

"What did you call me you little bastard?!"

"I called you a crazed psycho you bitch!"

"Why you!" Anko reached out for Naruto's neck, but Naruto had other plans and took off running around the couch staying on the opposite side of it as Anko. "Hold still you little maggot!"

"HAHA, you can't catch me!" Naruto said like a little kid.

"Oh come on Naruto, grow up," Konohamaru said.

"What, Konoha…." WHAM. Everyone in the room flinched from the sight and sound of Naruto running into the wall.

"Now that is funny. Serves you right you little prick. Oh, and happy birthday shit head," Anko said lightly kicking his head.

"Birthday? Di…did you do this?" Naruto asked looking to the Hokage from his place on the floor.

"I'm afraid not my boy, the honor of this goes to them," the third said helping him up.

Naruto looked to where the old man pointed and saw both Ino and Sakura holding a triple layer chocolate cake. Naruto started to look all around the room to see all the people that meant the most to him and then some. The Hokage, Anko, Hana, Tsunade, Jiraiya, old man Teuchi, Ayame, and even Konohamaru and Hanabi.

"Sakura, Ino, thank you..."

"Don't even think about saying thank you. We just wanted to show you that you're not alone any more Naruto," Ino said coming up on his left.

"That's right, we're a team, but more importantly we're your friends," Sakura said on his right.

"Happy Birthday!" they said in unison, before kissing him on each check, which caused him to turn mutable shades of red. The party went off without a hitch every one having a good time talking, eating and dancing. Then the gifts came out.

Anko went first and handed Naruto a black bladed katana with a dark blue hilt and sheath. "I will be testing you, so you better learn to use it, you got that?"

"You just want me to cut something off, don't you?" Naruto joked.

Tsunade gave him a new a table, and when he asked how she knew he needed it, all she said was it was a lucky guess.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any." Jiraiya gave Naruto the scroll of the Rasengan and a barrel of water balloons.

"What are the balloons for?"

"They will be step one in your training for the Rasengan, but your chakra control is still too low. I would work on that first." Naruto was a little upset that he was told that he couldn't train on learning the Rasengan right away, but knew that the old perv was right. "Don't worry Naruto. I have this for you too," he said as he threw Naruto a shoe box.

Naruto tossed the lid to the box open and pulled out a small blue book. "It's Icha-Icha number 6, the limited edition, with bonus endings!"

"You gave him that book?! What's wrong with you!?" Tsunade yelled smacking Jiraiya in the back of the head.

It was then Naruto remembered where he was and looked to his teammates. He saw a look he had never seen before. '_I am so dead, and I never had a chance to read my new book._"

"**No, wait. I've seen that look before, and you're not in any danger. You can't be too careful though, so no sudden moves."**

"Naruto, you're so lucky. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find that book?" Sakura asked leaning over Naruto.

"For real, I've been looking for that one for almost two years now," Ino said climbing over Sakura.

The whole room stopped and all was quiet. It was a very rare thing to hear a girl say she reads Icha-Icha, but two at the same time was unheard of. Now it was Ino and Sakura's turn to remember where they were as they turned a bright red.

"So you two admit you read those books? Now you can stop hiding them in your bed post and floorboards," Anko teased.

"How did you know where they were?" Both Sakura and Ino slapped their hands over their mouths, but it was too late.

"Ok, fine, I read Icha-Icha and I love them. Happy now?" Sakura asked crossing her arms in a pout.

"So I find them exciting. It's no big deal," Ino said blushing.

The room was still looking at the girls and their blushes only grew deeper. The Hokage decided to end their suffering and stood up to give Naruto a scroll. "Naruto, that scroll holds your father's notes on seals. It was what made him such a great shinobi and a powerful Kage. Use them well."

"Th… thank you," was all Naruto could get out. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I will make you and him proud."

"I know you will son, I know you will," the already proud Kage said.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something? Who was your father?" Sakura asked.

Naruto gave a small smile. "You already know so much about him though."

"What? Sakura knows your dad?" Ino asked with a confused look.

"Well, I would hope you know him too Ino," Naruto replied, walking over to a window. "Ino, Sakura, tell me what you see out there."

Both walked up to the window and looked out to where Naruto was looking. "Naruto, there's nothing out there but the Hokage monument," Ino said.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" Sakura asked just as confused as Ino.

"What, are the clues I have given you not enough? Alright I'll give you one more… Yondaime."

Ino's and Sakura's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "You're the son of the fourth Hokage?" Ino asked in shock. "But that means … your own father sealed the fox inside you?"

"Ino, my dad could not very well ask someone else to give up their own child if he wasn't willing to do the same."

From out of nowhere Sakura popped up holding an open book up to Naruto. On the open page was a picture of the fourth Hokage. "Wow, you look just like him Naruto," Sakura said.

"Well, now you two know all of my secrets now. Konohamaru is the only other one I have told."

"Yeah, you three come back to the party!" Anko shouted.

Naruto walked back into the main room leaving a small smile on the faces of Sakura and Ino, before they followed Naruto.

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry we don't have a Jutsu for you, but we're not ninja," Teuchi said with Ayame to his left. "We will give you a free bowl of our new Naruto sized ramen though," he said with a smile.

Naruto eyes grew big and blank. It was like he was looking at something that no one else can see. "I… I have my own size of ramen…" the thump was heard by all, and they looked at the passed out smiling blond boy.

"HAHA, I think you killed him!" Jiraiya said; back from the little sake party that he, Tsunade, and Anko were having.

"**Boy, you are pathetic."**

"Oh no, I don't think so," Anko said grabbing Naruto by the back of his hair and pouring a shot of Sake down his throat. "I came here for a party and it's way too soon for anyone to be passing out."

"Anko-sensei what are you doing? he's not old enough to drink!" Sakura yelled.

"Relax, you're all ninja now. In the eyes of the village, you are adults and can drink," Anko said with a big smile.

"Is that true?" Ino asked looking at the Hokage.

"Yes it is, but we still discourage drinking at your age," Sarutobi said with a glare directed to Anko.

"Cool," was all Ino said.

"Didn't you hear what the Hokage said Pig?"

"Yeah, we can drink, but they don't like it." Ino grinned

"What *cough-cough* what happened?" Naruto asked.

"You fainted," Konohamaru stated bluntly as he handed him a bag.

Naruto opened the bag to find a new sleeping cap filled with instant La Ramen. "Konohamaru, that's La Ramen, the king of instant ramen!"

"Well, it was Hanabi-chan that got you that," Konohamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

Yet again the room was silent. Konohamaru was looking around to see what had happened, only to find people looking at him. "What?"

"Since when is it Hanabi-chan, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked leaning in.

"I, um, err-um, I!" Konohamaru tried to form a coherent sentence, but found it quite impossible.

"HAHA, looks like my grandson is growing up."

"Way to go Hanabi, Konohamaru is a great catch," Sakura said from Hanabi's left.

"So, have you two had a first date yet? Come on girl, spill it," Ino said from the right. Hanabi's blush was so great Ino and Sakura thought her head was going to pop off.

"Ok, ok, let's leave them alone," Sakura said.

"Oh, you're no fun forehead."

"Those two remind me of us so much it's scary," Hana said shaking her head.

"Yea those girls do act like us. Do you think they will end up like us to?" Anko asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, you are to leave their love lives alone," Kurenai warned.

"Party pooper," Anko whined as Hana draped an arm over her lover.

"You know that no one knows about us yet," Anko said with a smirk. "Or are you ready to come out?"

"Not yet, but soon," Hana said softy. They then heard Ino telling Naruto to open the next gift, which happened to be from her and Sakura.

Sakura handed him a box. Naruto popped open the lid before his eyes widened and looked to his two grinning teammates.

"**HAHAHA. This is great. They so totally own your ass now."**

"So, you guys weren't joking, were you?" Naruto asked looking back to the box.

"Nope," was Sakura's only reply.

Naruto reached into the box and pulled out a black studded leather collar with a tag that read Fox-Kun. "You two are cruel. I just want you to know that," Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ino said taking the collar from him before putting it on him and stepping back. "Wow, Naruto. That makes you look like a real bad ass."

"That's not all," Sakura chimed in holding up a leash.

"**HAHAHA, oh my god, HAHA, I swear I love them!"**

'_Hey, aren't you supposed to be on my side?!'_

"**Nope, I'm always on the winning side."**

'_Where was that winning side when you got your nine tailed ass sealed inside me?'_

"…**.. Low blow…low blow."**

The rest of the night went much the same as it started; everyone was talking, laughing, and just having a great time. As the night went on, people started leaving one by one until it was just Sakura, Ino, and Naruto.

"Ino, Sakura, I need to thank you."

"What for Naruto?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"I have never had anything like this in my whole life. Not even when Iruka was the one I thought I could count on," Naruto said wiping a tear away.

"Naruto, he was a sick man and what he got was too good for him. I'm sorry that he hurt you so badly, but we will never do that to you," Ino said with her smile.

"She's right Naruto. You showed us true friendship even after we treated you like trash." Sakura grinned a bit before looking at Ino and getting a smile. "Now that we like you, you're stuck with us."

"Thank you," he said again.

"Will you stop saying that? It's starting to get on my nerves. Anyway, I have to go. I have no idea what my mother is doing tomorrow, but she said I had to be there. I will come by afterwards, ok?"

"Hey, don't forget me," Ino added in.

"That would be great," Naruto said with a smile.

XXX

"**You know what the day has in store for us, don't you?"**

"Yeah I know… but we got past the other 16 years. This one will be no different."

"**Yes I know, but it doesn't mean it will be any easier for us."**

"Well, the only thing we can do is face it head on. It's strange no one has tried anything yet though," Naruto said peeking out a hole in the window board.

"**I would say check, but I don't think opening the door is a good idea."**

"I agree, but if they are planning on bringing the roof down on my head, I would never see it coming," Naruto said walking to the door.

Naruto opened it just a hair and … "BOO!!!"

"AAAAH!" Naruto fell back to see Anko on the other side of the door. "Psycho-Sensei? What are you doing here? And what the hell's wrong with you, you crazy snake?!"

"You'll pay for that later. Now come on, you are going to the festival. The Hokage said there was something you're going to want to hear," Anko said glaring at all the villagers that were standing around Naruto's house.

"If I leave my house, not only am I an easier target, but my house itself will be in danger of being destroyed," Naruto said annoyed.

"First off, there is no one in the village dumb enough to attack the Kyuubi Brat and the Snake Bitch at the same time. If anything happens to your place, you will just come and stay with me."

"**Dear god! The snake lady wants in your pants!"**

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn brat," Anko said cleaning her ear out. "I said you can live with me if something ever happens to your house."

"Thank you Anko-sensei," Naruto said. _'And as for you, shut the hell up," _Naruto said to the fox.

"Damn it! You used my name and there was no one to hear it," Anko said throwing her arms up.

"What can I say except for that I'm good like that? Now let me get my things." Naruto went back inside and grabbed his coat, but when he was back at the door he saw the collar on the couch. He grabbed it and went out the door.

"Are you really going to wear that?" Anko asked with a slight chuckle.

"Why not? It doesn't look half bad," Naruto answered while putting it on. "Now let's go."

XXX

As Naruto and Anko made their way to the center of town, the glares, the whispers, and the names were not lost on them.

"Yet another great day in the village," Naruto said sarcastically.

"We do lead such charmed lives," Anko added.

It was not long till they found themselves near a large stage located next to the Hokage's tower. Almost the whole village was there waiting for the Hokage to light the ceremonial fireworks to signal the start of the festivities.

"Why am I here? I feel like a sitting duck. I mean, do you have any idea how many of these people have sharp things?" Naruto asked looking at all the dirty looks he was getting.

"Oh tough it out," was Anko's reply.

No sooner than she had said that, Sarutobi, the third Hokage, walked out and took center stage. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Shinobi of the hidden leaf, I am happy to welcome you the festival!" A chorus of cheers went off as he spoke. After a few seconds after they died down, he spoke again. "Every year, we gather to celebrate the Yondaime, the forth Hokage, because he was one of the greatest heroes the Village Hidden in the Leafs has ever seen. It is with that in mind that this festival will now be for any and all heroes this village will ever see. So from this a day forth, this festival well be known as the Hero's Festival!"

'_Well at least people will stop thinking of us now.'_

"**I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing."**

'_Why do you crave the spot light so much?'_

"**Because I was once the king of the Fox demon's, and I get board."**

"Hay what the hell is wrong with you now?" Anko asked.

"Annoying Fox." Was Naruto's short answer.

"At this time, I would like to recognize 3 of our younger hero's. A few days ago, a Ninja from Hidden Cloud came here and kidnapped young Hyuuga Hanabi and my own grandson Sarutobi Konohamaru. As luck would have it, the Cloud ninja ran right into one of our new genin teams. That team, to their own great risk, stopped the ninja and rescued the children. I would now like to ask Team 7 to please come up here."

The people of the village started to cheer for team 7 as they took the stage. First to get up there was Sakura, who had a red formal Kimono with lilies around the back on. Soon after, Ino came up wearing her apron from her families flower shop. When Naruto and Anko got up though, the cheers stopped. The quiet was enough to drive a man mad, and soon the crowd started to whisper amongst themselves.

Now Sarutobi was not Hokage for nothing and knew what was going to happen if he did not do something now. "Now these young ninja have shown what it is that makes the leaf what we are. They have shown courage that others hate us for. They have shown the power that others fear us for. The loyalty that is only shown in a leaf citizen, they have showed." The Hokage turned to the teenagers as Konohamaru now stood next to his grandfather. "And as a clan head, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura, I thank you for saving my grandson," Sarutobi said with a deep bow.

"Thank you for saving my life," Konohamaru said, bowing like his grandfather.

"With all due respect, Lord Hokage, you are not the only one that would like to address these fine Ninja." Everyone looked the left of the stage to see none other than Hiashi Hyuuga with his two daughters. The Hokage gave a nod before he and Konohamaru took a step away, leaving a shocked crowd and three very shocked Genin looking into the white eyes of the Hyuuga. Hiashi bowed down low. "You have saved my youngest daughter, and for that I am in your debt."

Many people thought the same thing when they saw the Hyuuga clan head bow. Hell just froze over, for no one thought the Hiashi would ever bow to anyone other than the Hokage.

"Thank you for saving my life, and I hope I can repay you." Hanabi bowed.

Hinata just looked at team 7. "I thank you for saving my sister, but this does not change anything between us." Hinata then gave a short bow.

Ino glanced over to Sakura and gave a wink and Sakura gave a smile in return. "Don't worry Hinata-chan we know where we all stand," Ino said with a wink.

Hinata not liking the chan added to her name turned around and walked with her father and sister. As they were almost off the stage, Hanabi ran back to Naruto giving him a peck on the cheek before rejoining her family.

The Hokage came back to the center stage. "You three may step down now, and come by my office to pick up your reward." All three Genin bowed to their leader and walked off stage. "Now, before I light the fireworks, the Haruno Clan has a special announcement."

It was at this time the Sakura's mother walked out. "Ladies and gentlemen, today is a great day for our village. It marks the death of the vile beast Kyuubi, and the day the village became known for the impossible."

"No offence Sakura, but you mother is a wind bag," Ino said.

"That's putting it nicely, Ino. My mother is a total bitch. You ok, Naruto?"

"Yeah I will be fine, but the sooner I get out of this crowd the better. I can feel the ill thoughts."

"And now today will be known for yet another great moment for the village. I am happy to announce the engagement between my daughter Haruno Sakura and the village's own Uchiha Sasuke!" The crowd went wild at the thought of the once great Uchiha clan coming back, but there were three people that were stunned, though not nearly as much as Sakura herself.

XXX

That's the last of the rewrite, so t will take longer to update since the chapters will start from scratch from now on. I still hope to be able to update once a month though.

PS. If you want the wall back let me know.


	10. Chapter10: Let it Rain

**Chapter.10: Let it Rain**

_Last time_

"_Today will now be known for yet another great moment for our village. I am happy to announce the engagement between my own daughter, Haruno Sakura, and the village's own Uchiha Sasuke!" The crowd went wild at the thought of the once great Uchiha clan coming back, but there were three there that were stunned. However, not as stunned as Sakura was herself. _

Ino and Naruto just looked at their pink haired teammate in shock. What they saw was a mixture of emotions on her face; confusion, fear, anger, betrayal, and beyond all that, sadness.

"You had no idea, did you?" Anko stated more than asked.

"Sakura?" Ino said softly

Back on the stage, Sasuke took a place next to the head of the Haruno clan, before looking over the crowd. His eyes landed on Naruto, and the blond knew it. "Yes, I have agreed to marry Haruno Sakura, and we will begin rebuilding the greatness that is the Uchiha Clan! I feel that Sakura will be the perfect mother to the children I plan on having. To properly rebuild my clan, I will also be taking an additional 7 wives, each of which I will, to the best of my ability, love equally." To the crowd, Sasuke's speech came from the heart. To Naruto, Ino, Anko, Hana and Sakura, all the speech meant was that Sakura was going to be his slave.

Naruto was fighting with everything he had to keep from releasing Kyuubi's Chakra, while Ino was shaking with barely controlled rage, and sorrow. Sakura then said something that rocked them both to the core. "Ino, I'm glad I was able to get to you know you again…I got my sister back after all those years, and Naruto, I'm sorry we didn't have more time together. Anko-Sensei, I wasn't your student for long, but I did learn a lot from you. Thank you for everything, and… good bye." Sakura's words were slow, soft, and happy. Once she finished speaking, she moved through the throng of people with a warm smile on her face.

Once she was on stage, she placed a genteel hand on Sasuke's shoulder, which caused him to raise his eye brow at her actions. Sakura wore a radiant smile as she turned to the crowd. "When I was younger, I always dreamed of marrying Sasuke. So, I guess this is what you would call a dream come true. I also looked forward to having children one day, so everyone please believe me when I say, you have no idea how much this opportunity means to me." With that, Sakura's hand snakes further around Sasuke's shoulder as she pulled him forward, and drove her knee as hard as she could into his groin, lifting the boy a foot from the ground before swinging around and delivering a closed right fist into her mother's jaw, her momentum carried her elbow the rest of the way, finishing the job by driving the older pinkette to the stage floor. "I will have nothing to do with the Uchiha!" she yelled out with a firm voice before storming to the edge of the stage.

As Sakura was about to step off the stage, she heard an angry shout. ANBU saw her attacking a fellow leaf Ninja and attacking a member of the counsel, so went to intercept her.

Sakura knew full well what she was doing, and knew that she wouldn't get away with it. So, she was not surprised to see a couple of ANBU land next to her. However, she was surprised when a smoke bomb went off at her feet, making the ANBU's weapons leap, almost unbidden, to their hands. As the smoke started to clear, people could see three separate silhouettes milling about. When the smoke was completely gone, many were confused, angry or shocked. Sakura was in the confused category, because standing to the left of her were two more Sakuras.

"What are you two doing?" all three Sakuras said at the same time.

"That is enough! Sakura, drop those clones now!" the irate Haruno matriarch yelled as she staggered back to her feet. When the Sakuras just stood there, one of the ANBU made a ram sign and tried to drop the clones, or henge, or whatever it may be, but nothing happened. "Sakura, your friends are only making it worse for you. Now, tell them to go."

"Get out of here now! I knew what I was doing when I said my goodbyes! Now go!" yelled all three Sakuras at the same time again.

"That's it! ANBU, take all three into custody!" The animal masked shinobi glanced from the shouting woman to the Hokage, unsure of how to proceed. Reluctantly the elderly man nodded before the group pressed in closer, blocking their potential escape.

"The deal is off!" gasped a pissed off Uchiha, before limping off the stage.

'_That bitch is going to pay for this,'_ thought the older Haruno.

"Miss Haruno, you are out of line. Yes, the actions of Sakura and her team need to be addressed. However, you, as a member of the counsel, have no authority over the disciplinary actions of Ninja of this village. I will see you in my office tonight," an angry Hokage said, making his way into the tower. "Anko, will you join me please?" His voice devoid of mirth.

XXX

"I'm going to ask this once. Who was it on the stage?" asked the third Hokage, looking at the three pink haired Genin.

"It was me, lord Hokage. I am ready for any punishment you deem fit," the middle Sakura said.

"No, I was the one. Punish me, Hokage-Sama," the Sakura on the left side said.

"Ok, will you two stop this? I'm not going to let my friends go down for something they did not do," the Sakura to the right said before looking at the Hokage. "I was the one on the stage."

The Hokage just shook his head before shooting Anko a pleading look. "Sorry lord Hokage. I told them that friendship and team work was the key to survival. It would seem they took it to heart," she said, giving a proud smile as she leaned against the wall.

"Then I have no choice. All members of special team Anko will be punished. Naruto, Sakura and Ino, you will be under house arrest for the next week," he said in a low tone.

"Come on, old man! You know damn well that Bastard didn't mean a single word that he said! He was just going to treat Sakura-chan like a slave!" yelled the Sakura on the right.

"Well, at least we know which one is Naruto now," Anko said with a chuckle.

"Ino, will you please turn back now?" the Hokage asked looking over the last two Sakuras.

Naruto made a hand sign, and he and the left Sakura turned back into himself and Ino.

"At least I'm back in my own skin now," Ino said rubbing her arms.

"Naruto, what kind of Henge was that, and why couldn't the ANBU dispel it?" asked the curious old man.

"Well, I used the fox's chakra to do it, and only demonic chakra could remove it," said the worn out blond. "However, it takes a lot out of me to hold it that long."

"What are you so proud of? We're going to be spending the next 168 hours in a cell," Ino said with a cross tone.

"Well, if you two would have just stayed out of my business, you would be enjoying the festivities right now," Sakura shouted with a 'know it all' tone.

"Yea, right. Knowing you could get executed is a great way to have fun," Ino spat.

"I knew what I was doing. I didn't ask for your help, Pig!"

"That's enough!" the Hokage roared silencing Ino's retort. "I will not have petty arguing in my office! Now, Anko, seeing as you are responsible for your students, you will be assigned night guard duty at the north gate for the next month. Am I clear?"

"It's not my…" She was cut off by a glare that could make any ninja rethink their career. "Yes, Hokage-Sama," Anko said with a bow.

"Good. Now take them to room 243, and be at the gate by 8."

Before Anko could respond, a loud scream cut through the door. "Where is she!?" came a loud, shrill cry. The door then slammed open, and in walked an enraged counsel woman. She looked around the room before her eyes locked onto on Sakura. "Do you have any idea what you did, you little bitch?" she yelled, marching up to Sakura before slapping her across the face, to her credit, while her head turned, if anything hey eyes hardened further as her tongue darted out to lap up a bit of blood the blow drew.

Sakura's gaze bored into her mother's. "I did what had to be done. I am not going to stand there and watch you sell me to someone just so you can have a little more power in the counsel," Sakura's voice was steely cold.

Miss Haruno brought her hand back to slap Sakura again, but as she brought her hand down, it was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist.

She turned and saw the dark amber eyes of Anko. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why is that?" she asked, ripping her hand free from Anko's grasp.

"Turn around and see for yourself," Anko said, glaring a hole through the woman in front of her.

Haruno turned around to face her daughter, but was met with an icy stare from a set of violent emeralds and two sets of stormy blues. "Fine. I'll take my leave. Before I go, though, I will say this. Sakura, you are hereby banished from the Haruno Clan and family. You are no longer my daughter, and no longer have a place in my home," she said coldly.

"Anko, will you please take them to their room," the Hokage said in a sad voice.

Anko nodded, and started to walk to the door with her students following her, before Sakura stopped, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "Hokage-Sama, may I leave Miss Haruno with a few words?"

"If you must," he answered.

"I will not fight your banishment. However, you must know after you removed Baa-san from the clan, I was the only Ninja of the house. Seeing as I am no longer a Haruno, you lost the clan title, thus losing the funding and power that comes with it. Good bye, mother." Sakura's voice was full of emotion, and she fought to hold back the mirthless laughs that threatened to spill out as she and her team walked out.

The Haruno in the office was in a state of shock as she looked to the Hokage, unsure if what her former daughter had said was true. "She is right, Miss Haruno. The Haruno house is no longer a clan. Thus, you are no longer on the counsel, and are no longer allowed in clan meetings. Now, if you will excuse me I have some work I must attend to

"Lord Hokage, the Haruno are one of the founding families of the Konoha! There has to be some loop hole that would allow me so to keep the clan title!" she said in a panic.

"No, there is no loop hole. You have no ninja in the family, so you are no longer a clan," said Sarutobi, who was starting to get mad.

"Then I will have a real Haruno start the academy tomorrow," she said with a smug look. "Good day, Hokage-Sama."

"Actually," the now happier voice of the aged Kage ringing in her ears, "Due to your past actions and your conduct this evening, I feel that you are only using your position to feed your own greed. Seeing as you have already removed the only ninja from your house, I cannot freely hand you the clan title back to it. So for the Haruno to reclaim clan status, you must have a ninja be on the active roster for 5 years after graduating the academy."

"WHAT?! You can't do that!" yelled the irate woman.

With speed that startled the pink-haired woman the elderly man rose to his feet, his hands slamming onto the desktop hard enough to make the papers jump, "You forget who you are talking to. Now, unless you have a member of your house enter the academy tomorrow, I will remove my offer and see to it that the Haruno will never again claim the title of clan. Do you understand?" he said, no longer playing the games of the woman in front of him.

Without a word, Miss Haruno stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

XXX

Walking down the steps to the third basement level, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura followed Anko without saying a word, or seeing the smile on their sensei's face. "You know, I am very proud of all three of you. Ino and Naruto for not letting a friend go at it alone, and for standing by her in her time of need, and Sakura for standing up for yourself and not letting the village's favorite little shit stain do as he pleases. Good job."

"Thanks, Anko-sensei," Naruto said with a small pant.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Ino asked, looking over her fellow blond.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the fox's Chakra. Holding it like that really drains me."

"It was only five minutes, though," Sakura chimed in.

"I've only just started using it. I'm not used to it yet," Naruto mumbled tiredly.

"Well, here you are. Your home for the next week," Anko said, trying to lighten the mood.

Without a word, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto walked in. "Oh, before I forget. I want you three to think of the punishment I'm going to give you after you're out of here." Anko said in a sing-song voice as she shut and locked the door.

As soon as the door lock clicked, Naruto and Ino were both met with a harsh slap to the face. "What the hell were you thinking?!" yelled an angry Sakura.

"What are you talking about? We couldn't just sit there and watch you throw your life away," Naruto said with a stern voice.

"Well, what now? I have no home and no family. I was planning on going to jail!" Sakura screamed with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sakura, I was not going to sit there and watch my sister go to jail, or worse, death. You still have me, and Naruto as well." Ino said, taking Sakura into a tight hug.

"What am I going to do?"Sakura cried into Ino's shoulder. "I have nowhere to go."

"Don't worry. You'll come and stay with me," Ino said rubbing the pink haired girl's back.

"I can sleep on my bed roll and give you the bed, so you can stay with me if you like," Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you. However, Naruto, I won't sleep in that rat's nest, even you promised me Hinata's head." Both Sakura and Ino started to laugh at that.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" The girls only laughed harder.

XXX

Anko just walked out of the tower, and let out a loud sigh as she left. "Well, at least you don't need to teach them team work." Anko looked to her right to see her long time friend and lover.

"I guess you're right. Hey, why aren't you at the festival, Hana?" Anko asked.

"I was on my way there, but I saw what my new favorite Genin did, and thought I would stick around to see what happened."

"Well, because of the quick thinking of blond duo, Sakura is off the hook. Now all three of them are under house arrest for a week, though, and I'm forced to do guard duty at the north gate for a month," Anko said a bit irritated.

"Well, don't worry. I'll keep you company. Plus, after the kids get out, you can force them to train while you're at the gate," Hana said with a smile.

"You know you are turning into me, right?" Anko asked with a smirk.

The Inuzuka rolled her eyes as she threw a arm around her girl's waist, gently guiding her toward the gate, "Tell me something I don't know. Now, let's go,"

XXX

The hours passed for the genin in lock down, though they had no idea how long they had been in there. No clock, no window, not even an egg timer. There was nothing for them to use to monitor the passage of time, and they were all doing their own thing to try to stay sane. Ino was crouched down, balancing on the balls of her feet while studying the ceiling, her eyes tracing the cracks in the plaster and making little shapes. Naruto was lying down on his back on the floor, with his legs up against the wall. He had taken a nap, but there was only so much sleep, even for him. Sakura had spent her time laying on one of the two beds, her head hanging over the foot of the bed to stare blankly at the far wall.

"Hey, are you going to be ok, Sakura?" Ino asked looking at Sakura.

"Yeah. The more I think about it, the more I see how much my mother was but except power hungry. I don't think I'll get over the thought of having no family any time soon, though."

"Sakura, I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. I will not say I know how you feel. I will tell you, though, that you are better off now than before," Naruto said in a dead serious tone.

"He's right. She's a bitch, and we all know it. She was only holding you back," Ino said with a smile.

Sakura just gave her friend a smile before rolling off the bed and looking around the room again. The walls were plain white with nothing on them, with only one small couch, a fridge, and a table as furniture. "So, what do we do in here?"

"You're looking at it, forehead," Ino said in a bored tone.

"Well, the walls have seals on them that stops you from molding any Chakra," Naruto said, kicking the hard wall.

"It did help us pass the time. You should have seen yourself fall over and over," Ino said, earning herself a death glare from the other blonde-haired person in the room.

"Well, what about physical training?" Both Ino and Naruto looked at Sakura like she'd grown a second head. "What?" she asked.

Ino blinked owlishly at the pinkette, "You…want to train?" receiving a nod she seemed to think for a moment before shrugging and dropping to the floor to limber up.

Naruto began to bang his head on the ground over and over again. "Why didn't I think of that?" he whined.

Sakura looked to Ino, and saw that she was doing the Yoga that Tsunade had shown them, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, what do you guys expect? I am the smart one," she said proudly.

"Yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself. Now, are you going to train?" Ino asked in a snide voice.

"Well, I can't let you beat me, now can I, Pig?" Sakura grinned.

Ino sent a glare at Sakura. "What was that, Forehead?"

"What, did you get too much mud in your ears?"

"You want to go, you pink headed bitch?!"

"Bring it on, you flat chested whore!"

"Um, girls? Do you have to fight every day?"

"What was that, fox-boy?!" both of the girls yelled simultaneously.

"Nothing!" Naruto said, and went to go sit in the corner of the room.

The hours went by with more yelling, until they started to compete. Sakura beat Ino in pull-ups, but Ino had won in sit-ups. The duo were brow to brow as a low growl filled the room. They were one to one, and they needed something to break the tie.

The pair's eyes widened as they spotted the blond in the corner who had been watching them with a hint of fear while they sweated.

"Oh Narutoooo," the girls said in a super sweet voice.

Naruto froze, and he slowly meet two sets of burning, half lidded eyes. Slowly, as cats stalking a mouse, the duo moved closer, their hips swaying enticingly as they came to stand before the blonde. Ino turned to show her profile as Sakura dropped to her knees, crawling to Naruto the last few feet before running a finger down his cheek, "Naruto, who do you think has nicer breasts?"

With that question, Naruto's eyes became dinner plates, and blood started to drip from his nose as Sakura and Ino started to push their chests out. His mouth opened and closed a few times, like a fish gasping for water before he slowly slid away from the touch on his cheek before he stuttered out, "I-I-I reserve the right to refuse to answer any and all questions that will lead to my immediate death."

"What? You can't do that! Be a man!" Ino shouted.

"I reserve the right to refuse to answer any and all questions that will lead to my immediate death," he said again, dashing into the bathroom and locked the door. After a minute or two, the girls heard the shower start running. They fell down to the couch laughing.

"That was great," Sakura said, looking to Ino. Sakura saw that she was no longer laughing. "What's up, Pig?"

"I think my dad is planning on hurting Naruto."

"What?" Sakura asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. When Naruto told us how we first met, I remembered everything and the way my dad acted. He ranted days after that, saying why I should stay away from Naruto, and why he was…bad," Ino said while looking at the floor.

"That doesn't mean he's going to hurt Naruto though," Sakura said trying to understand.

"No, but I think this does. After he found out that Naruto was on my team, he went on and on about how he wanted to meet Naruto and have him over to dinner. He's never been this interested in any of my friends before," Ino said, her voice starting to crack. "How am I supposed to choose between my parents and my friend?" she asked, looking Sakura straight in the eye.

"I don't know. However, we can't jump to conclusions, we'll think of something. Until then, all we can do is look out for one another," Sakura said softly. "Besides, only we can beat on him."

"Thanks, Sakura." Ino smiled at her friend for trying to help.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" the girls turned to see Naruto walking out of the bathroom, his hair still a little wet, wearing only his pants and collar around his neck.

"Nothing at all," Ino said, looking away with a light blush.

"I was saying how hungry I was," Sakura said getting up and heading to the kitchen, the pinkette utterly missing the twin blushes that set the blonds aglow, did she just say…

XXX

Anko and Hana were enjoying themselves. Everywhere they went, they would hear people talking about the opening ceremony. "Gees, how can everyone have a different version of what happened when almost the whole village was there?" Hana asked, shaking her head while she held her Pocky in her hand.

"You're asking me?" Anko asked while taking a bite of her dango. "Hell, did you hear that guy you bought your candy from?"

Hana started laughing again. "Yeah. A nine tailed Naruto rushed the stage, just so he could rape that bitch from the counsel."

She let out a huff of annoyance, missing Hana's snatching of a dango stick, "It pisses me off how stupid people are."

"Well, let's forget that for now. We only have six hours until we have to be at the gate, so let's enjoy ourselves."

Anko looked over to her secret lover. "We?" she smirked.

She just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you know I'll keep you company. Now, shut up, and let's go play a game or something."

It wasn't long before Anko and Hana hit up some games. Well, let's just say ninja and street games don't mix, since ninja have the eyes and skills to beat them. That didn't stop them from winning the big brightly colored bears that they were carrying on their shoulders, or the several bags of gold fish around their wrists. "So, how fair do you think it was to take all his fish?" Hana asked looking to Anko.

"Well, if he would have just kept his mouth shut, I would have only left with one. However, like everyone else, he thinks that Naruto was controlling Sakura, so he's out of business," Anko grinned. "So, how about we get them a tank and take them to my place, then take the brats some food?"

"Alright, let's go. I still need to hug pinky for what she did." Hana smiled as she made her way to the pet shop.

XXX

"Damn it! Why couldn't they have just killed me?" said a very whinny Sakura.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing. Naruto, we should have just left her alone up there," Ino said sitting on the counter. There was no answer, and when she turned to face him, she saw Naruto sitting on the couch with a little smile. "Naruto, are you ok?"

Now Sakura was looking over with a confused look on her face as well. "Hey, Naruto, we're talking to you!"

Naruto still just sat there not moving, even when Sakura started poking him. "Do you think he's meditating?" she asked, looking to Ino. It was then that she saw Ino had a bucket of cold water.

"Well, if he is, it's time to snap him out of it. Out of the way, forehead!" Ino walked over, and proceeded to pour the water over her fellow blonde's head.

Naruto shot from his seat, and jumped around a bit, before he realized where he was, and what happened. "Ino, what the hell was that for? I didn't do anything!"

"You were the one sitting there like a zombie with that goofy smile of yours," Ino said as if she had every right to do it.

"So, what? If you're sitting there staring out into space, am I allowed to dump ice down your shirt?"

"Do that, and you are a dead man!" Ino jabbed a finger into his chest.

"So? You can do whatever you wish to me, but I can't get payback?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, Whiskers."

Naruto just smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, Ino-chan. Did you forget who you're dealing with? I'm the one that put a stink bomb in the …" It was then that both Ino and Naruto were hit with a wall of water. They then heard the laughter of their pink haired teammate, and laughing hard she was.

The blonds were sputtering in shock as Sakura was reduced to giggles as the pair screamed, "What the hell was that for, Forehead!?!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura said, hiding an empty bucket behind her back.

"You know, Ino." Naruto started walking to the closet, but that was just part of his plan. "I think Sakura wants in on the fun." Sakura's eyes widened when she heard that, but before she could act, Naruto was behind her. He hooked his arms under hers. "Ino, get her legs, fast!" Ino moved just as fast as Naruto did, and grabbed her legs, making sure Sakura was completely caught.

"Hey!! What do you think you're doing!?!" She tried to kick her legs free, but Ino had an iron grip. With the position of her arms, there was little she could do there, either. "Put me down now!" Naruto just started to move to carry her off.

"No can do, Forehead. You're going to get yours," Ino said smiling. However, she quickly started laughing when she saw that Naruto was leading them to the bathroom. "Oh boy, are you going to get it."

Sakura was about to say something more, but she saw them enter the bathroom. She knew she was doomed as Ino pulled the shower curtain back. "NO! Don't do it! I'm sorry! Come on guys, please!" Sakura started struggling harder now, but with no success as Naruto used his foot to turn on the cold shower.

"Payback time, Sakura. You ready, Ino?" After receiving a nod, he and Ino started to swing Sakura in and out of the cold shower. After a few swings, she was dripping wet. "Alright, Ino, let's end it." They let her go so that she would drop into the half filled tub of water, but Sakura was not done. As soon as they let her go, she wrapped her legs around Ino and grabbed onto Naruto, making all three of them hit the tub with a splash.

Ino was sitting at the end, a proud looking Sakura was in the middle, and Naruto had his back, his legs swinging wildly in the air. "So, now we're all wet!" Ino complained.

"Hey, you started it, Ino!" Naruto shot.

"I finished it!" Sakura said happily, as she just sat there with a smile on her face. "Hey, why are we not moving to get out?"

"Maybe you three just wanted to have a bath together?" The 3 wet Genin looked to the door to see Anko standing there looking at them. When the team heard her comment, they started scrambling to get out, the end result being water going all over the floor.

"Anko-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked after she managed to crawl from the tub.

"Oh, nothing special. Hana and I were just bringing you kids some party food, so dry off and eat." Anko walked out of the bathroom, not even batting an eye at their fun and games.

After ten to fifteen minutes of drying off, everyone was sitting and eating, having a good time, when Hana tossed Sakura a scroll. "What's this, Hana-sensei?"

"That is your stuff. We arrived there right when your, well your ex, mother was about to have a bon fire," Hana said sadly. Anko quickly picked up after that, giving a reassuring squeeze to Sakura's shoulder.

"Before you get sad, or ask what's in it, you're better off without that bitch. The Hokage banned her from having a clan title until she has a ninja in the house for seven years. We were able to get your diary, your clothes, and your crystal."

"Thank you, Anko-sensei, Hana-sensei. It's good to know I still have you and the blond bakas at my side."

"Hey! We have names!" Ino and Naruto yelled, making Anko and Hana laugh.

XXX

"I can't believe that bitch!" Sasuke yelled, as he paced back and forth in his house. Hinata was sitting on the couch not looking too happy either. "When I get my hands on her, I'll slit her throat!!"

"Sasuke-kun, I know you're mad, but for now, there's nothing we can do. She's in the tower, and…" Hinata was cut off when the light went out before coming back on. Itachi was standing in the center of the room now.

"You have embarrassed yourself and the clan," Itachi said, looking at Sasuke with disapproval.

"It wasn't my fault! It was…" Sasuke was cut short as Itachi pinned him to the wall by his neck.

"It proves you're weak. If you were not, then you would have seen her strike coming. Now you have to regain your honor." Itachi let him go, making him fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Itachi... What should I do? They're locked in the tower, and I can't get to them," Sasuke said while making a fist.

Itachi looked from Hinata to Sasuke. "Do you remember what I told you about Naruto?" He received nods from the two of them. "The demon vessel is locked up, and there is a whole village of people that hate him. Think and use it. Now I am going. Next time, I want to see progress. Am I clear?" With that, he walked out of the door, leaving Hinata with a smile.

"Sasuke, come on. I have an idea." She started for the door with Sasuke close behind her.

XXX

"You know this isn't too bad," Hana said as she snuggled into Anko's chest while they sat at the gate looking up at the stars.

Anko smirked as she placed her arms around Hana's waist to pull her closer. "You're right. It's a good night for food, laughs, and to be alone with you." She leaned in and started kissing the nape of her lover's neck, earning a grateful moan from Hana, who moved her head, letting Anko get more access.

"I...if you mmhh, keep this up...I…I'm going to take you right here at the gate!" Hana said through a raspy voice.

"I think I might just like that." Anko took Hana into a deep kiss, as they heard a faint sound of cheering. Reluctantly, they broke apart and stood, looking in to the village. They were shocked to see that a building was on fire. "What the hell?!"

"Shit!! Anko, that's Naruto's apartment!" Hana said in rage and panic.

As Anko looked, she was able to confirm that it was indeed his apartment. "Hana, tell the Hokage! I will head there and see what I can do!" Both women took off to do what they needed to do.

XXX

I know I suck for taking so long. I meant to have this up a month ago, but some problems stopped me from posting.

Thank you for sticking with me.

So, Sakura no longer has a last name, the village is on fire, and the team is grounded!

Please review. It's a drug!! A good one that I absolutely must have!!!

Note from blueberry king: Hello everyone. I did the BETA at around 1 am my time, so if you see any mistakes, message my account so I can fix them. My account, for anyone who has forgotten, is the blueberry king. I hope you all like this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 The other Side of the Coin

This chapter has been changed a little as well as massaged by my new beta, so it should be a lot easier to read. So here is the next chapter of A New Team. I hope you all like it and if not feel free to yell at me.

Chapter 11

The Other Side of the Coin

Looking over the smoldering remains of the building, the blond let out a deep sigh. He took a few steps in the pile of ash and burnt wood, some of it still offering a guttural flame. "It doesn't even look like they tried to put it out." He said with a sigh.

Letting out a sigh of her own, Hana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Naruto, the crowd was too big and drunk. There were some people trying to put the fire out, but they were pushed back."

"Well at least some people are on my side. I hope the old man can find me a new place soon." Naruto said while kicking something that looked like a couch. "At least I'm on lockdown for the week, free room and board!" he offered with a big, but fake grin.

Anko sent Hana a look that made Hana roll her eyes and nod her head, but not before giving Anko a look that said _you owe me_. "What are you whining about brat? Don't you remember what I told you yesterday?" Naruto gave Anko an odd look. "Geez, if you can't even remember what I said yesterday, teaching you is going to be a pain in my ass." The whisker faced teen opened his mouth to say something, but Anko didn't give him the chance. "I told you that if anything were to happen to your home that you can come live with me."

Naruto's face turned from annoyed to one of shock, even Ino and Sakura looked to be confused. "You… You were serious? I… I thought you were joking." he said pointing at her.

"Well... I'll admit that I never thought that anything would actually happen." The purple-haired Jounin said while rubbing the back of her head. "But here we are, so stop your whining and let's get going. You three are still on lockdown, so let's get you back."

"Hold on, I need to grab something." Naruto took of his trenchcoat and tossed it over to Ino, leaving him in a blue tank top before walking thought the ash.

"Um, Naruto? I hate to say this..." Ino made a face and her shoulders slumped. "There's nothing left."

He looked back and gave all four girls his one-of-a-kind smile, his real one. "It's not the first time something like this has happened, so I started hiding all my most prized possessions." Turning back he headed further out into where the backyard would be, making a beeline to a large tree.

Smiling, Hana crossed her arms as she watched him climb the tree. "You know, you're a lot smarter then I gave you credit for kid."

Going under the tree herself Sakura looked up to see Naruto pull out an iron box from a well-hidden hole. "Sakura, catch!" Naruto tossed the box to his pink-haired teammate.

Catching it, Sakura looked at it and noticed that the box had seen far better days. The thing had dings, bends, holes, gashes, and rust everywhere; its original shape almost totally gone. "Naruto what is this thing? It looks like you found it in the dump."

"Well close. I found it at the bottom of a lake when I was six." Naruto jumped from the tree, landing next to the pinkette. "And this little baby is where I keep everything that means something to me." Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out and tossed Ino a key. "Feel free to have a look, I want to double check and see if anything survived the fire." He thumbed over his shoulder at what was left of his old building before turning around and making his way to the rubble.

Wanting to see what was in the thing, Sakura sets the box down as Ino steeped up to unlock it. Even Anko and Hana were looking over the girl's shoulders to see what was inside. Once open with all four girls in a good spot, they were shocked at what they saw.

Inside were Icha Icha: Paradise issues one through fifteen, all first editions. The gathered women went red in the face as they sent Naruto a silent question, not looking back they could still hear the smirk in his voice. "Yes you can read them, but you can't tell anyone I have them. Last thing I need is people trying to steal them. Oh, and don't damage them or you will know why I am a prancing god!"

"You got yourself a deal brat! I haven't even read half of these!" Anko said as she flipped through the pages of one of the books.

Reaching in the box, Ino pulled out another book, but this one was a familiar kid's picture book full of different animals. "Naruto, is... Is this what I think it is?" She looked over her shoulder at her blond teammate just to see him looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, that's the same book Sakura brought to the park." His voice was low, but warm.

"You... You still have it." Sakura took the book from Ino and opened it. After turning a few of the pages, she found the picture of the baby fox and laughed. "You still look like a fox you know?"

"Well where do you think the term 'stone-cold fox' came from?" He winked at his teammates, causing them to blush and turn away back to the box.

_'What the hell was that? Was he flirting? Oh crap! I'm blushing!'_ Ino wrackrf her brain trying to understand what had just happened.

'_Wh-what was that? Why am I blushing? Did he wink at me?' _Sakura was trying to think it out as well but someone wanted to add her two cents.

'_**Oh, Hell no! Who does that Foxy playboy think he is! Kick his ass to the moon!'**_

"So, the brat _can_ be a man with them." Anko whispered in Hana's ear, earning a giggle from the Inuzuka.

"Hey are you two ok? Your faces are red." Naruto's face appeared between their shoulders making the girls squeak.

"Or not..." Hana said in a voice that said _You have got to be kidding me_. Anko face palmed.

"Well it looks like you're all having fun! You brats enjoying your little bit of freedom before going back to lockdown?" Everyone looked back and saw the busty Hokage-to-be herself.

"Tsunade? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked forgetting about Naruto's comment.

"Oh I'm just here to tell you and your sensei that your team has a D-ranked mission this morning." Anko looked surprised at this news, but before she could say a word Tsunade spoke up. "You all have to clean up this mess by the end of the day."

Naruto's face fell. Yesterday, he almost lost a friend, he lost his home, and now the next Hokage was telling him he had to clean up the charred remains_. 'Damn it this sucks, Granny couldn't even give me one day.' _

Anko was thinking along the same thoughts as she stepped right in the face of the older blond. "Tell me, right here, right now. Do you have a problem with Naruto in any way?" her voice was hard as steal and her team and even her lover were in awe that she just got in the face of their next Hokage.

Tsunade's smiling face fell as she looked into the eyes of the snake user. "Anko, I hope you're not implying I am as dumb as the other villagers because if you are I…"

"I asked you if you have a problem with Naruto being the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox." Her voice was low, but it was sharper than any blade.

For her part Tsunade was shocked. Not only was Anko accusing her of hating the boy, but she just broke the Third's law, her eyes only went wider when saw both Sakura and Ino standing next to their sensei, awaiting her answer. "He told them himself, and guess what? They don't give a shit or hate him! Now, what is your answer?"

Hana was standing next to Naruto with a hand on the red-tipped blond's shoulder when she saw the look on his face. He looked amused about what was going on. "Hey, why don't you look upset about all this? Is there something I'm missing?"

"Just wait and see. All three of them just wrote checks their asses can't cash." He whispered back, trying to hide his grin.

"No, I was jus-" But the busty blond was once again cut off.

"Then why are you trying to force him to clean up the ashes if his own home!"

"It's because I'm trying to help him you bitch!" The outburst caused Anko, Sakura, and Ino to take a step back. "The dumb asses in the council are trying to say he burned down the building and that he's going to do it again! So I just thought of an idea and he agreed that if you four clean up this mess that the three of them can get out of house arrest and you only get a week of guard duty. And by doing this the council can't touch any of you." Tsunade was not happy and her tone let everyone around her know it.

"T-Tsunade... I'm sorry that I thought you were one of the people that hates Naruto." Ino said and bowed down low.

"Me too, I should have known better, can you please forgive me?" Sakura added in as she too bowed.

"You girls are fine, I may not be happy with being accused of this, but I am proud that you two stood up for your friend." The busty blond turned hard eyes on Anko.

Anko, on the other hand, was rubbing the back of her head with a nervous grin, that's when everyone turned to the sound of loud laughter and the sight of Naruto rolling on the ground. "I've known Granny for years!" he laughed harder. "She's my personal doctor!" He laughed out until he was silenced by two fists hitting him on the head.

"You idiot! Why didn't you say anything!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah you jackass! You made us all look like retards!" Ino added in.

"Naruto you little shit! For this little stunt of yours you're doing three thousand push-ups, and if you take too long you're starting over!" Anko said with a face that left no room for arguing so he stated doing them out of self-preservation.

"Given that the brat set you up, I won't hold anything against you Anko, but Naruto..." She smiled down at the blond and the red-headed boy looked up as he did his push-ups. "Don't forget you have a check up tomorrow morning." She left laughing as Naruto fell face first into the ash below him.

"Damn it. Why is everyone picking on me?" mumbled the Jinchuuriki.

"Maybe because you're a little bastard and your prank backfired?" Hana offered.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said softly as he reflected on his bastardly pranks a moment before starting his push-ups again.

But not everyone was having a fun morning. Kakashi was livid after his meeting with the council. They had just finished punishing him for what happened at the Hero's Day festival.

A punishment that changed his life

~Flashback~

"Hatake, you were given this mission and you are not carrying it out to our standards. We are not happy with the progress with Sasuke's training." said a random council member.

"And where were you when the demon's whores made a mockery of the last Uchiha?" Another yelled.

Kakashi stood there not looking impressed with what the council had to say and just kept reading his book. "I don't know what to tell you, I was at the store when it happened." he said turning the page.

"Hatake, I don't think you understand the position you're in, you are failing your mission." Danzou smirked down at the one-eyed shinobi. "I knew I should have assigned Sasuke-kun to a Root. Kakashi, you are a disappointment." He walked around to the other side of the table. "Just like your father."

Kakashi closed his book with an audible snap and glared at the old warhorse, but before he could say or do anything two Root ANBU grabbed Kakashi by his shoulders. "Don't you dare speak his name! He was a great man, far better than anyone in this room. He should have been Hokage!"

"Perhaps, but he's dead now, isn't he? However, I am not without mercy. I will not make you carry the burden of being the son of a coward. Kakashi, you are hereby stripped of your name and you lose all rights to your family's funds and property."

Danzou snapped his fingers and a new Root member walked in carrying a short tanto, one that Kakashi recognized immediately as his visible eye widened. "You BASTARD! You can't do this!" He struggled to get up, but with two Root pinning him down it was a lost battle. "Give that back or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" snapped a councilman with blond hair. "You'll go to the old man? I don't think so; you're just as guilty as any of us if not more so!"

Mr. Yamanaka is right, there is nothing you can do, and as for this…" Danzou picked up the Tanto. "I will keep this on my wall, and if you prove yourself to be better than your failure of a father I will return it to you. Until then you are dismissed!"

The Root began dragging a kicking and screaming Kakashi away. "Danzou! Don't do this! Ghraaa!" Kakashi yelled in anger, but no one paid any mind.

~End flashback~

A training dummy went up in flames as a huge fire ball slammed into its chest, the man with silver hair pivoting to his right and going through hand signs faster than he's ever done before. He lets a large flow of water shoot from his mouth, making it go clean through another dummy's chest. Kakashi, not wanting to end his venting charges for a tree as his right hand began to spark and crackle with blue lighting, with a horizontal slash the tree was cut clean in two. Kakashi stood there staring at the stump with a spinning Sharingan, his breath heavy and labored.

"You still have that temper I see don't you Kakashi-kun?" came a sing-song voice in a nearby tree.

Kakashi's eyes shot wide and he spun around faster than he thought possible, but his ears had heard correctly. "R-Rin..."

"Well I'm glad you still remember me Kakashi-kun" A girl with brown hair and purple rectangles on her cheeks dropped down from another tree and gave her long time friend a warm smile as her black cloak flapped in the wind making the red clouds dance.

"No, Rin's dead!" Kakashi dropped into a defensive stance, his red eye still spinning. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The woman just shook her head and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arm. "Hatake, it's me, really." She took a few steps forward as Kakashi stood his ground.

"Then tell me how I got my eye!"

Rin stopped moving her face now showing sadness and remorse as a few tears started flowing down her cheeks. Of all the days in her life, this was the one she did not want to remember. "You're going to make me go back to that day?" Kakashi said nothing. "It was during the war. We were on a recon mission when we encountered three teams from Rock. They attacked us." Rin's voice was weak as she told the story. "Then one of the Iwa nin used a jutsu and forced the cliff we were under to collapse – that's when Obito pushed you out of the way. That's... That's when he was crushed under a boulder." she finished with tears streaking her face, her voice little more than a choked whisper.

Kakashi ran to the girl's side and took her into a warm, deep embrace. "Rin... But... But how? You were taken by Iwa? Y-You're supposed to be dead!"

She returned the hug, burying her face in his shoulder. "No. they wanted information, but during one of the interrogations they hit me too hard and I lost my memory. So they locked me up until I regained it. That was seven months ago."

Kakashi hugged her tighter, trying to protect her from the memories, but the scars on her face… He was only making himself angrier, an anger that turned to hate.

He hated the village for not letting him go after her. He hated Iwa, and he hated himself. "Rin I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Just... Just, let it go Kakashi-kun. I'm here now that's all that matters."

Kakashi pulled her head next to his while he squeezed her tighter before whispering "But how, how did you get away?"

Rin was about to speak, but a new voice let Kakashi know they were not alone. "I found her and freed her." They looked to their left and saw a man they both knew well, wearing the same cloak as Rin.

"Itachi!" Kakashi spun around pulling Rin behind him as he pulled out a kunai. "What are you doing back here? Have you come here for Sasuke?"

"Kakashi!" Rin moved around him and stood between him and Itachi. "Please stop, Itachi-sama is not here to fight, he saved my life and brought me home." She looked into his eyes, a look full of love. "Back to you."

Kakashi looked from Rin to Itachi. He was confused, he was scared, and he knew what Itachi was capable of doing. Between his time as Itachi's ANBU partner and the reports on the Uchiha massacre, he knew that he might not be able to take him. "But why?"

"Because I need her, and you as well." Kakashi was about to demand what he had meant but he was stopped by what came next. "I'm going blind old friend, the power of the Mangekyou puts too much strain on the user's eyes. Rin has been working on a cure, but her talents are limited."

"That's why I'm going to get Tsunade to teach me. With her help I can save Itach-sama." Rin said smiling.

"I... I can see why you want to help him Rin, but he killed his whole clan in cold blood!"

"No Kakashi, it was not in cold blood. I cleansed my clan when they grew weak, they were nothing but lap dogs of this village, just like you. What would your father say if he saw you now, jumping when they call, and all at the cost of your pride?"

Kakashi knew he was right, his father would be disappointed in him, losing his name, sword, and his pride. He had tossed aside all his father had given him.

"Even now Danzou is stripping your name from your family's records and claiming your clan as dead. Your family's money was already turned into funding for ROOT, and your tanto is on his office wall." Itachi said, his voice strong and unwavering, holding an edge of anger.

Kakashi just stood there, his arms hanging limp at his sides. "Father... I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Kakashi, I'm offering you a new life as my brother in arms, and a chance at revenge." Itachi held his hand out with a wide, dark grin. "A life as an Uchiha."

"Wh-what are you talking about? I'm not an Uchiha!" Kakashi was confused, and his stress was starting to affect him.

"Itachi-sama has a scroll from his clan. It gives him the power to bestow his bloodline onto others, making them into Uchiha, blood and all." Rin said, laying a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"It's time for the Uchiha to once again stand up and take what is theirs, the question is: will you take what is yours? I must know if you can."

Itachi turned to leave but turned his head back toward the two long-lost teammates and added, "Rin, I will see you later tonight. Go with him to tell the Hokage you're back and start you mission."

"Yes, Itachi-sama, I will start at once." She said with a bow as he vanished.

"Rin what the hell is going on here? He's a murderer!" Kakashi grabbed Rin by her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Rin what's going on! Tell me?"

"He saved me and brought me back to you, I owe him a lot. So now I follow his orders. Itachi-Sama is here to rebuild his clan to its former glory, before they were weak. And I am going to help him." Rin laid her soft hand on the silver headed ninja's cheek and smiled at him as her eyes turned red with two commas in each eye, "And he wants you to be a part of it. He's given you your test, now it's up to you Kakashi-kun." With that she planted a soft kiss on his lips. "All you have to do is take it. Come, I want to go home."

The events of the day at the festival had left Sasuke fuming and a bit scared of what Itachi would say or do. "That bitch! Is every woman in that family useless?" He paced in his living room as Hinata sat on the couch, none too happy herself. For one she had to publicly thank the demon and his whores, and then Sasuke was going to marry Sakura. She knew he was going to make the pinkette his slave, but the thought of sharing Sasuke made her sick.

"Would you put a sock in it Sasuke? Yes, your plan failed and yes, you were humiliated – but so was I." She stood and walked over to her lover. "But you don't see me bitching about it do you?"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and spun her around, slamming her back into the wall behind him, pinning her there with a hand on each side of her head, the red eyes of the Sharingan meeting the silver of the Byakugan, both frozen, unmoving... Then she smirked. "If you're going to kiss me then do it. If not, stop wasting my time." Grinning back Sasuke smashed his lips into Hinata's in a heated kiss. The Hyuuga let out a deep moan as Sasuke's tongue entered her mouth, her hands roaming every inch of his back while his hands were in her hair.

~Light lemon, skip at your discretion~

Soon their kiss grew and Sasuke ripped Hinata's shirt open and lifted her bra over her breasts letting them bounce freely before taking a nipple into his mouth making the Hyuuga arch her back. "S-Sasuke..." She tried to speak but failed as he began swirling his tongue around. All she could do was grab his head and hold him to her breasts as she used her knee to rub between his legs making him groan around the now-hard nub in his mouth.

Hinata felt she was losing this "fight" and started moving her knee harder and pulling Sasuke's shirt up and over his head. When he moved his mouth off her nipple for his shirt Hinata spun him around pinning him to the wall and started kissing and biting his neck while her hand grabbed his member through his pants and started rubbing and gripping over and over making him moan out. "What's the matter Sasuke, you look like something's bothering you." Hinata teased as she bit down on his neck.

Stifling a groan, Sasuke pushed Hinata down to her knees and gave her a smirk. "You have a big mouth. Maybe you should put it to better use."

She just grinned at him and started undoing his pants. "Let's hope you don't lose something in all this fun." She pulled out his hard shaft and started stroking his six inches – slowly at first before giving him a long slow lick up to the tip where she kissed making the Uchiha shiver in pleasure. Hinata swirled her tongue around his head before taking it into her mouth and lightly sucking then took him out of her mouth as she started running her hand up and down his erection giving him a mind-blowing handjob. He grunted and moaned as she continued to pump her hand up and down his length. She went faster and faster, and his moans got louder and louder. She tried hard to push aside the feeling that was building up inside her. She couldn't let him know he was turning her on as he monad her name. "Is Little Sasuke having fun?" The answer hit her in the face in a few hot splashes as he came.

~LEMON END~

Sasuke smiled down as he rubbed her head. "Yes I am, now lets get you in my bed."

There was a loud sound of someone clearing their throat. Both Hinata and Sasuke were getting ready to kill the cause of the interruption until they saw Itachi.

"I see you have already claimed a wife for when the time comes to rebuild." It was hard to see but there was a slight grin on his lips. Hinata stood up and moved swiftly to the bathroom to clean up while Sasuke sent his brother a murderous look which soon vanished as Itachi sent his own right back. "Why did you burn down the Jinchuuriki's home? What purpose did it serve?"

"Did you not see what he did to me at the festival! He humiliated me!" Sasuke was angry that his brother was questioning him and he was even angrier that Hianata was standing in the hall way seeing the whole thing. "So I went to his building and burned it down while he was being detained. I had to retake my pride as an Uchiha!"

"No," Itachi said as he walked to the window. "Your plan has failed, not only is he out of house arrest, he will be leaving with his sensei. And he wasn't even the one who embarrassed you, it was the Haruno. Her hands struck you, and her mother's plan failed. You need to see what happens when people fail us, and like your sensei you must learn to take what's yours. Prove to me that it was not a mistake letting you live." He turned and faced Hinata, flashing a smirk. "And you need to prove your loyalty as well, or you will be cast aside." With that he walked out of the house leaving to the two teens to their thoughts.

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it?" asked a smiling Anko who was sitting under the tree where Naruto hid his box. Ino, Naruto, and Sakura were all covered in ash and sweat, and dirt streaked their faces as they glared at her while dropping the last piece of burnt debris in the dumpster.

"You could have helped you know…" Sakura said through her teeth, still trying to sound respectful.

"Yeah, what gives? You two just sat on your asses reading Naruto's Icha Icha Paradise all day!" Ino was not as tactful as Sakura.

Hana smiled to Anko then jumped down from the branch upon which she had been resting, walking over to the other girls. "Well this was a mission, meaning that Anko and I didn't have to clean it up. But we felt it would be a good work out for you two." Sakura looked a little confused. She knew that teamwork was key in their training but she could not see how this helped with that. Ino on the other hand was about to speak her mind about being forced to clean up that mess when Hana started talking again. "In short, you two needed the workout – being fan girls all through the academy really put you both way behind the curve, so Anko and I will be drilling physical training into you as often as we can."

Sakura and Ino stopped talking and started looking a little ashamed, but Naruto was laughing at them. "You're not one to talk dumbass!"

He stopped laughing and saw Anko now standing with her arms crossed. "You will be sitting down and staying still so you can study whatever Hana or I tell you to study!" Now it was Ino and Sakura staring at the shell-shocked blond laughing.

"Now that this is all done let's tell the old goat and see if you kids are out of your lockdown. Oh and Sakura, Ino, before I forget I want to let the both of you know that you're always welcome in my home, and if either of you say anything other than 'thank you', you're both running around the village."

"Thank you!" they both yelped with fast, sharp voices before following the rest of their group to the tower.

**Chapter 11 it feels good to write again! And I'm sorry for not being reliable with my work. You all want to read this story and see what is going to happen next. Well I'm here to tell you I will try hard to give you what you want.**

**There's the chapter. I wanted to do something a bit different so I did this chapter on the bad guys, showing you that there is more going on than the "kill the blond" plan. I also know that a lot of you will hate this chapter, and I know the little lemon sucked really bad.**

**Please review. It's a drug! The kind of drug that I absolutely must have!**

**Every one need to thank King Z, he is the one that keeps me on track without him I would not have started again. He is my whip cracker and my number one critic.**

**And to ****monkey3000. a die-hard fan that helped me remember what I had started and what I need to finish, thank you.**

**[Beta's note]**

**The views and opinions expressed in A New Team are not necessarily those of myself (Brian Stentzel) or any of the zoo creatures that sit on the Executive Board of Directors in my head. Even with this story, I still can't imagine Hinata as a villain, and even Itachi is, to me, someone above this level of sociopathic revenge. **

**But it's still fun to see what the Narutoverse would be like with difficult-to-imagine changes in place. For that, for this crazy author's coolness, and because I still hold onto hope that Hanabi will get with Naruto in this story, I have agreed to beta the chapters from eleven on. Somebody had to do it.**


	12. Chapter 12 Full Circle

And here is the chapter you been dying for! Chapter 12! Read and send me your hate mail or your love letters. And for not updating sooner this chapter is one of my longest yet so I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 12**

**Full Circle**

"95, 96, 97, Come on I know you can do better than that! Push!" came an angry female yell.

Yeah yeah, keep your panties on already" Yelled Naruto while he looked at the mud under him.

Ino looked over at Naruto as she did her own push-ups. "Naruto shut up! You know what will happen if you..." There was a splash over washing over all three genin. "...argue." she finished.

Sakura was dripping wet as she was doing her own push-ups, but she was a little happy that her hair was short now or it would be laying in the mud below her. "Would you both shut up, this is hard enough without your bickering!" Sakura was moving for another push-up, when her left hand slipped in the mud making her face-plant in the mud and making both Ino and Naruto groan.

"Fail! Now you know the drill. Naruto, Ino; Sakura was injured in battle. You both must get her to the evac point. You have ten minutes before she dies, and if she dies you don't eat now get going." Anko said pointing to the village as Naruto and Ino fall in the mud before rolling over and moving toads Sakura.

"I'm sorry guys, I just slipped." she said looking down at her muddy clothes.

Letting out a heavy sigh Ino shook her head. "Don't worry, we know it wasn't on purpose."

"Succeed as a team and fail as a team." Naruto said picking Sakura up from the left and Ino grabbing her right.

**"Oh gag me, can you get any sappier? Just tell her to strip to be lighter and easier to move."** The fox's laugh echoed in Naruto's head making the poor boy blush.

Hana dropped the bucket she was using to throw water on them and spoke. "Remember Sakura you're hurt and can't move, you help them move you at all and you will have a spar with me again."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura droned out with respect, but there was an undertone to her voice that said "shut up".

Anko grinned as she walked over to Hana and watched her team leave. "I wonder if we're being too hard on them, I mean they did catch the cat, and Tora is no joke."

Hana grinned over at her partner and elbowed her lightly. "Is the most ruthless kunoichi in this village getting soft on me?"

"Cha. You wish. All I was saying was that I felt sorry for the brats, they have to stay at the gate and work on chakra control while I'm on guard duty at night and then making them chase Tora every time the damned thing escapes. Maybe we should give them a day off."

"But you're the one that makes them stand there all night with you. If you feel bad for them just let them go to bed." Hana was going to continue when she thought it was time for a change of topic. She smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "So, do you think the brat heard us this morning?"

Anko laughed as she shook her head. "I don't think so, even after we did it in the shower."

"And the bedroom." Hana said kissing Anko lightly.

"And the kitchen table." Anko added hugging Hana's hips. "He's too much of a deep sleeper to be a ninja."

But I think he might be starting to suspect something, I mean he's been leaving with us for a week now." Hana said in a whisper.

"Well then I guess it's time, but if we tell him I want to tell the girls too." Anko sighed and looked at the setting sun. "You know, if you had told me that we would be telling a bunch of teenagers about our relationship I would have called you a lying bitch. Hana… what if they laugh at us or hate us? What if they think we're discussing?" she asked looking rather upset.

"Anko relax you know they won't. Yes we only just met them two weeks ago, but anyone can tell that they already love us. Hell, Naruto treats me more like a sister than Kiba ever did. And the girls look up to us as if we were Tsunade. So relax, okay baby?" Hana hugged Anko tightly.

"You're right, now let's stop with the fluffy BS and go see if the brats will make it to the evac in time, they only have 3 minutes left." They both vanished in a swirl of leafs only to reappear in front of their little apartment.

"I don't see them coming. I guess the pushups really got to them. Well I know Naruto could have done a lot more but still, they're normally here by now." Hana said looking over the road.

"Now!" came a loud shout from behind them, as both Anko and Hana turned around just in time to be hit with a wave of water that knocked them on their butts in shock.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we got them!" Sakura said jumping for joy as she dropped her bucket.

"I know I never thought it would be so easy." Ino said as she high-fived Naruto. "I thought for sure that they would have ducked."

"You're telling me, that was too easy!" Naruto laughed louder.

Sakura looked back to her teachers and went pale because they were both gone without a trace. "Umm, guys?"

"Did you see the looks on their faces!" Ino said loudly.

"Guys…" Sakura said spinning to look behind her, but saw nothing.

"I know right? They were in shock, it felt so good to get them back, that will teach them to toss buckets of water on us!" Naruto added in.

"Guys! They're gone!" Sakura shouted this time and all smiles on the two blonds died.

"Formation Delta!" Naruto yelled as he and the girls went back-to-back in a triangle.

"Okay, we all knew there was a 98 percent chance they wouldn't just let us get away with this. So now we have to find where they are and find a path out of here, any Ideas?" Sakura asked scanning around.

"Yeah, how about we kick Naruto in the balls and leave him here as bait." Ino said grinning.

"What? What the hell did I do?" he said, turning to face Ino and breaking formation.

Turning around herself she grinned. "Nothing, it was just an idea so Sakura and I could..." All three of their eyes shot open as they all felt hands around their feet and before any more words were spoken the three of them found themselves pulled underground to the point that their chins were touching the dirt and they were all facing each other no more than six inches apart.

"Well I am glad you like playing games. But seeing as you three thought it was a good idea to play with us, it's our turn to play a game with you." Hana said somewhere from the right.

"And we even upped the stakes as well, you see you are in the head hunters jutsu, and it was going to be the first jutsu I was going to teach you next week, but I think we can start now. So now you all have to find a way out to get yourselves free, and you have to do it in this order with Naruto being first then Ino and Sakura last, if you break the order I will put you right back in the dirt with a snake on your head." Anko added.

"Oh and let's not forget that you all lost your dinner tonight as well, so there is no real need to hurry. You're not going to be missing anything." Hanna said walking away.

The three gennin all stood there trapped in the ground with looks of dread, before Naruto smiled and asked a question. "So do ether of you have any idea how to get out of this?" his answer was a twin shake of the head. "well at least it can't get any worse right?"

"Oh I almost forgot." Anko walked all around her kids so they could see that she was holding their clothes. "You're all stuck in only your little faggy boxers and your panties I even took your socks. And Ino I love your choice in panties! It's a little racy, even for me."

Sakura was red with both rage and embarrassment and Ino looked ready to pass out, but It was Sakura's anger that showed more. "It's a crime to strip minors, you sick, perverted excuse of a sensei!"

At Sakura's little outburst Anko's smile got brighter. "It's a crime? Maybe, but guess what, you're not kids anymore, you're my solders, my weapons. Ninja die, ninja kill. Kids play. The moment you put on that headband you became an adult in the eyes of the village and every ninja in the world. Now tell me Sakura, do you like getting mud baths at the spa? " Anko asked sweetly and Hana plied.

"No she wouldn't dare go that far." Hana said to herself as she looked on. "Would she?"

Sakura was taken aback by the question and looked confused, and seeing as she was looking at her teammates she knew they were confused as well. "Umm yeah, but I don't see…" Out of the coroner of her eye Sakura saw Anko melt into mud and into the ground, then she screamed bloody murder as Sakura felt her panties being removed.

The scream scared Naruto and Ino. "Sakura what is it?" Naruto asked, trying to move.

Ino stared at their sensei as she came back up from the dirt behind Naruto when a look of pure shock and now knew why Sakura's face was so red. Anko who was standing behind Naruto spinning a pair of blue and pink striped panties on her finger. "Sakura are those…"

"YES!" Sakura yelled. Anko leaned down and dangled the panties in Naruto's face.

"Yes Ino, I hold Sakura's panties so now Sakura is 100 percent naked." Naruto's face was as red as Sakura's. "Now because you like to argue Sakura you now have to get out before your other teammates and after you get out you have to do 100 jumping jacks before you can help your team out." That was it, Naruto's brain shut down as his head hung limply to the right with a bloody nose.

"Well he lasted longer than I first thought." Hana said, tapping Naruto's head with her foot.

"Anyway, only after all three of you are freed I will let you have your clothes back." Anko took a few steps away and looked back "But it looks like ether you don't want the brat to see your goodies… Well, not yet anyway ." she bent down and put Sakura's panties on Naruto's head covering his eyes and half his face. Sakura was horrified beyond belief. She had never been so pissed and embarrassed in all her short life.

The sun hads been down for an hour. Hana had gone home saying something about a clan problem, leaving Anko sitting in a tree watching her students, even if they thought they were alone.

"Come on Sakura you have to at least try." Ino complained as she moved her head.

"Like hell I do! I'm naked and I will not do jumping jacks in front of you and Naruto."

"Look, he's still passed out and on top of that he's blindfolded." Ino said trying to help Sakura calm down.

"Yeah you're right, he is blindfolded, with my own panties! You have no idea how humiliating this is! I can never look him in the eyes again." She was close to tears.

In Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi was grinning as he looked down at Naruto who was lying on his back. "Panties… I have Sakura-chan's panties on my head..."

"**Take a big deep breath there kit; this is the first step in becoming a man!" **Shrugging his shoulders Naruto did as he was told, and let out a deep happy sigh.

~Back in the waking world~

"Hmm this smells good, It even smells better than ramen?" Naruto said in his sleep.

Ino's mouth fell open as she looked at the red-tipped blond in pure shock and tried hard not to laugh outright. _'Who would have thought he was such a perv?' _But her train of thought was cut short when she heard a mind-shattering scream.

Sakura was now thrashing her head and screaming while she cried, her emotions overflowing. Without the ability to cover her ears, Ino winced as Sakura screamed in her face. "Well it's about damned time. I was starting to think I would have to leave you here all night." Anko dropped from the tree she was in and walked back to the girls before pulling Ino out of the dirt, then dropped a blanket over Sakura's head before pulling her out as well.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Ino asked only to get smacked in the back of the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's just Anko, and Let me ask you something. What is a ninja to do with their emotions?"

Sakura was still pissed and trying to compose herself, leaving Ino to answer the question. "We are supposed to kill our emotions so they don't get in the way of our missions."

"Yes very good, but what you were taught is nothing but a load of horse shit!" Anko snapped. "Why they teach that is beyond me. Tell me Ino, what makes us human?"

Ino looked confused, but thought about it. "Umm, the ability to chose, and, to… umm..."

"Feel." Anko finished. Sakura was paying attention now as she held the blanked around her body. "If you kill emotion, then you can't regret killing, you can't cry when you lose a loved one, no laughing, no love." Anko said sadly. "If you kill your emotions then you're nothing but soulless murderers. I want you guys to use you emotions, make them work for you. Your emotions can be your best weapon, or your worst mistake. Sakura, I am sorry for doing this to you, and if you want I will ask the Hokage to place you on another team I will understand. I just want better for you kids."

Sakura looked to her teacher before she reached up and grabbed Anko by her collar and pulled her close. "I don't think so. You made your bed sensei. And now you'll damn well sleep in it. I will have revenge on you and that dog woman. And With Ino, and the pranking devil Naruto on my side, you will know when the wrath of hell falls upon you, and you will know why." Sakura's voice was slow and very dark, and Ino didn't know whether to laugh or hide.

Anko simply smiled. "Any time, any where pinky, I will be waiting with a smile."

"Hmmm Ino-chan, you have to try this, Sakura-chan's ramen is really good." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

Ino's moth fell open and she blushed redder than the sun.

"RRAAHHHH!" Sakura yelled with fire in her eyes. Sakura's arms then shot out and went right for Naruto's neck with the intent on ending the blond's life. She would have done just that if Anko had not grabbed her arms.

"Ok kids, you can't kill your pets. Now get dressed the both of you, I'm waking the brat in 1 minute whether you're dressed or not. Do you want your panties or are you going to let your boyfriend keep them?" Anko asked pointing to the boy.

He is not my boyfriend…* Sakura growled out as she glared at the older woman and snatched the panties from Naruto's head and marched into the woods. I am going home… See you at your place Ino."

"Sakura wait." Ino was about to move after her when she felt Anko's hand on her shoulder.

"Best to let her go for now Ino, she needs to cool off." Anko said watching the pink-haired girl leave.

"Sen…Anko why did you do that to us, I know you said you want better for us. But the way you do things, and your training measures seem odd, do you hate us? Did you not want to be placed with a team?" Ino asked looking over to Anko who was pulling Naruto from the dirt.

Anko laid Naruto on the ground and dropped his clothes on his chest. "Ino the truth is I asked for you, all three of you specifically. Did you know that on paper this team is the worst in the history of the Leaf? Ino was surprised at this news, and looked rather depressed too. " Hell, the other jounins were more than happy to let me take you three. But I know that you Sakura and Naruto all have the potential to be the strongest ninja in all the great elemental nations. Deep down I know you will be stronger then any Kage, or any Sannin. Ino I am only pushing you because I know you will all be fine and better for it, and if you all end up hating me then so be it. It will be a small price to pay."

Ino smiled and moved up and gave her sensei a hug. "Thank you for believing in us Anko. I will do all I can to make you proud and if I know billboard brow and the idiot as well as I think I do, I know they will too."

"Thanks brat. You three already mean so much to both Hana and myself." Anko broke the hug and stated walking off to the north gate. "Now tell the others that they have the night off and to go ahead and eat, OH! And to be here at 7 am on the dot, or you'll be swimming in a lake and it won't be a normal lake ether." As if the weather itself was on Anko's side, a cold wind blew over Ino sending a chill down her back. "And if you tell anyone about that sappy moment, you will be the one that's naked." She called out as she was halfway down the path leaving her alone with Naruto.

It was about that time Naruto woke up on the ground and looked around but when he looked up he saw that Ino was standing almost right over him, and was still dressed only in her bra and panties. And her thong giving Naruto the best view any one had ever had of her tight ass.

Ino turned back to get dressed when she saw her blond friend staring intently at her ass, and now crotch. She was about to kick him in his face but the thought of Naruto checking her out made her smile and feel a little warm inside. And it wasn't his fault she was in her underwear, so she stepped up a bit and smiled down at him. "See something you like whiskers?" Ino asked in a cheery tone.

"I ummm tha..I umm…. I'm Sorry! " Naruto stammered a bit before scooting away agents a tree as if his life depended on it. "Please don't kill me!" He begged

Ino smiled. "Don't worry Naruto, I'm not going to kill you, it's not your fault that I have a great ass." Ino poked her butt out a little bit and smacked her right cheek before bending over slowly and picked up her skirt. As she moved, the thong seemed to ride up her ass more and more right in front of him. "Now keep this our little secret and I won't tell Sakura that you got a hardon while looking at my ass." She said with a wink.

Naruto's mouth fell wide open, even the Kyuubi was too shocked to say anything, so Naruto nodded his head. "Good!" Ino nodded after putting her skirt on.

"Umm Ino? Why are you being nice? And ...well, sexy?" he asked blushing and trying not to stare too hard.

"We're teammates, duh. And I'm your friend Naruto. And I know you're a decent guy, even if you dream about me." She grinned. "But I also trust you. And any girl could do a lot worse than you."

"Thanks Ino-chan." He smiled gratefully as he stood up and walked over to grab his pants.

But thie time it was Ino's eyes that went wide and her cheeks red as she looked down before looking back to his eyes " Umm yeah, I can see how thankful you really are." She said pointing down. Following her finger Naruto looked down and blushed, quickly covering up his semi-erect member making her laugh as she put her shirt on and started to leave. "We'll see you later Naruto-kun! And don't let that zipper get you!"

Naruto just waved like an idiot not getting what just happened, after Ino was out of sight Naruto put his pants on and walked back into Anko's house and sat down on his bed/couch.

'_**What's wrong with you! She was asking for you to take her right there in the front yard!'**_

'_What? Did you say something?'_ Naruto asked, trying to ignore the horny demon, only to have Kyuubi force Naruto to re-watch Ino bending over again and again making him pass out.

XXXX

Across town Ino and Sakura walked in the back door of her family's shop and looked around making sure no one was around before sneaking right to the refrigerator. She was hoping to sneak a snack and cheat on her diet before dinner, due to all the training she had been undertaking which had made her a lot hungrier lately. Once she was in the fridge she spotted a big piece of chocolate cake. "Hello there you chocolaty devil." With a smile she grabbed a piece of cake and moved upstars, and that's when she heard her parents talking in their room.

"Did you get the right herbs yet?" her mom spoke.

"Yeah, he overcharged me like you wouldn't believe. But they should work on him just fine. Not only will we get our revenge but also the clan name will be set in the books for many years to come!" Mr. Yamanaka shouted with glee.

'_What are they... Are they talking about Naruto again?_' Ino thought with worry as she leaned in and listened to her parents, the piece of cake forgotten.

"We're still going to have Ino do it, right?" her Mother asked her father.

"That's the plan, our little girl will be a hero." He laughed as his wife joined in. They started moving to their door, making Ino dash to her room shutting the door behind her.

"Damn, that was close." Ino said with a sigh of relief.

"What was close?" Ino jumped and tossed the cake at the voice and saw a wet Sakura dressed in nothing but a towel and cake all over her face. "God, forehead don't do that to me!"

"You throw cake at me and then tell me not to do something? What the hell, pig?" Sakura said with a tinge of anger as she wiped some cake off her face.

"Well you snuck up on me, be lucky it was cake and not a kunai!" The blond said crossing her arms.

"Well why are you so jumpy anyway? Its not like you were the one stripped naked." Sakura said walking back into Ino's bathroom. Ino walked over and leaned on the door frame and slid to the ground as the water started up.

"It's mom and dad again."

Sakura stuck her head out of the shower. "You mean this plan we keep hearing about?" asked a worried Sakura

"Yeah, the more we hear the more I think they're planning on hurting Naruto. This time they were talking about some herb, I think they might be planning on poisoning him … I, we need to talk to Anko and Hana about this." Ino sighed out looking rather up set.

The water shut off again and Sakura came out still in her towel. "Ino, do you really think that your mom and dad would really do something like that?"

"I don't want to think they would. Nevertheless, you know how stupid some of the villagers are. They even started treating us like Naruto just because we're his friends. I just don't know what to do. They are my parents, but you and him are my best friends." Ino choked back a tear. "I can't let anything happen to the two of you."

Sakura knelt down and hugged the blond girl. "Calm down Ino. Let me get dressed and we can go see… Anko." Sakura said the name with anger, making Ino laugh a bit. After Ino calmed down she told Sakura about the talk she and Anko had and Sakura looked up thoughtfully as if she was thinking deeply. "Well okay, I won't be too mad then. But I will have my revenge." The pinkette rubbed her hands together and shifted her eyes left to right like an evil genius making Ino laugh out.

"Ok, ok you do that, just don't get Naruto and I caught in the crossfire. Now get dressed, that is unless you want to walk around naked again." the blond laughed at Sakura's red face.

"Fine I'm moving already, and crossfire my ass, we're a team. You will both help me or so help me I will shave you bald in your sleep," Ino looked at Sakura in disbelief before nodding her head slowly.

"Good piggy." Sakura patted Ino on the top of her head before getting dressed in clan clothes.

XXXX

At the west gate Anko was leaning on the wall listening to what her students had to tell her about Ino's parents and what they thought was going on. "Great, more bullshit to deal with. Why do people have to be so stupid?" Anko said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Ino was looking down as if she felt shamed by her parents. "So, what are you going to do Ino?"

Ino looked up to the voice to see Hana standing in a tree, only she looked like hell, her eyes were red and puffy and looked ready to kill if anyone so much looked at her wrong. Anko saw her lover and was about to ask what happened when Hana held up her hand stopping Anko for speaking. "I asked you a question Ino. What will you do?"

"I… I don't know. I don't even know what my parents are planning." Ino said looking away form her sensei.

"Then let me ask you one thing. What is the right thing to do?" Ino's eyes snapped wide open to the simple question, already knowing the answer. Hana continued. "Even the kindest people in the world are capable of the greatest evil. Just look at the orphanage, the former matron was kind and found homes for countless kids throughout her life. But when she received Naruto she beat him, starved him, and poisoned him. And the worst thing is that she hid him away so no one could adopt him. So tell me Ino. For all the good that she has done, does it give her the right to do to anyone?"

"NO! Nothing gave her that right. It was wrong, but, but… You're asking me to turn on my family. How can I do it?" Ino looked back up to Hana with tears in her own eyes. "Would you do it! Would you turn your back on your family?"

Hana took a deep breath and hung her head down in sadness. "I already have, Ino. I am no longer of the Inuzuka clan." Anko looked shocked as she watched Hana shed new tears. But even while crying Hana's face was still like stone. "And it was the hardest thing I have ever done. Nut I did because it was the right thing to do. Ino, I hope you don't have to make that choice I really do, but if you do, remember no matter what you do, you will be the one to suffer the most. And do you know why?"

Ino had fallen to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks. But it was Sakura who answered the question as she draped an arm around her friend's shoulders and gave her a hug. "It's because you're a good person Ino."

"That's right Sakura, because she has a big heart. And I hope with all that I am that this problem is nothing more but a misunderstanding. Now the both of you go home. Anko and I will look after Naruto and report this to the Hokage and Ino?" Ino slowly looked back to Hana. "No matter what any one says or what happens after this, you did the right thing."

Nodding, Ino stood up and walked away with Sakura right at her side when Ino stopped and looked back. "Why did you have to leave Hana?"

"I can't say right now. I need some time to think about it, I'm sorry but I will tell you soon." Hana promised.

Nodding Ino started walking with Sakura again. As soon as the younger girls were out of sight Anko dashed out to Hana's side. "What the hell happened!" she asked worriedly as she looked Hana in the eye.

With Ino and Sakura gone Hana dropped the act and hugged the purple-haired girl tightly. "It was Kiba. He made his move and convinced mom and the clan elders that being with you was dragging the clan name through the mud... And that if I can't produce pups that I am unfit to be the next clan head. They told me to choose you or them. They… They banished me." She cried out gripping Anko.

"Damn it… Hana.. I'm, I'm so sorry. But why, why did you choose me? I'm not worth it." Anko said rubbing the back of the brunette's head.

"Because like I told Ino it was the right thing to do." Hana calmed down a bit and pulled back a little and gave Anko a sad smile. "And if you're not worth it, then you'd better get your ass moving and make yourself worth it. Because if you don't I'll just have to kill you." Hana said cupping Anko's cheek then pinching making the other girl yelp.

"Okay, okay you win, I will be worth it…" Anko whined pulling Hana off her cheek.

"Good girl, Now get ready, I'm going to go to the Hokage and get you a replacement for tonight so we can talk about what to do with Naruto." Hana kissed Anko and jumped to the trees.

Anko waited until she knew that the brunette was gone before letting out a little sob. "Just for being with me... and her family turns their back on her… I swear to you my love I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

XXXX

Sakura was starting to get worried. Once they made it back home Ino had opened the flower shop and walked in to the green house they had in the back and proceeded to sit down. "Hey Ino are, are you going to be alright?"

"Sakura. Why did it all change so fast?" Ino asked looking at the night sky/

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked sitting next to her friend.

"It was just a few months ago that you and I were fighting over Sasuke, ignoring Naruto, and I was going shopping. My biggest problem was breaking my diet, or having daddy chase away a boy. But now, now it seems like I'm fighting for my life, but it's not my life I'm worried about." She looked over to Sakura. "It's yours. And god help me Naruto's." she said with a little laugh.

"I know what you mean Ino. two weeks ago I had a home and a mother that I thought loved me. But then I learned that she doesn't care about me at all. I'm starting to wonder if she ever did. But you know what? I'm happy. I'm happy because of you, and Naruto, you two are the best friends anyone can hope to have, hell even Anko and Hana are like big sisters. Psycho, sick sisters, but sisters none the less."

Ino laughed at that one as she leaned back on the wall. "You know if she heard you talk like that she would make you run laps for being soft right?"

"That's why we're not telling them that" Sakura grinned and elbowed Ino lightly.

"Sakura, I don't know what to do. What if, what if they really are going after Naruto? How can I pick between them?" Ino said leaning her head back.

"Ino, I can't tell you how or who to pick, my mother picked for me…" Sakura said with a sad sigh. "But what I do know is Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox. A decision that was made for him. He was the dead last in our class, and he's louder then you on your period. But he's also a great guy, kind, supportive, helpful, and protective. He is my best friend just like you are. But your parents are respected in the village, and have a great many friends. Your mom always let me in and talked with me over milk and cookies even when we were fighting. Your dad is a great ninja and has put his life on the line for the village more times then I can even guess. They're both great people, and it's hard to even think of them as someone to do this, but fear and hate can make good people go bad."

"Why are you telling me everything I already know?" Ino whined.

"What I do best, now from what I can tell there is only one thing we can do." Ino looked at Sakura hoping that she was not going to suggest what she thought she was going to suggest. "We need to ask them."

"Damn it forehead. I knew you were going to say that but, you're right." Standing up Ino let out a heavy sigh. "Well best get it over with." She said walking to the door that lead to their kitchen. But when they walked in they both froze in their tracks.

"Ino, Sakura! Where have you two been? Dinner has been ready for almost 20 minutes!" Naruto chimed while sitting at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Naruto! Wh… What are you doing here!" Ino yelled out.

"Ino, don't be rude, he's your teammate after all." Her father said with a grin as he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"You know we've been planning this dinner for a while now." Her mother said as she started dishing out the pork chops and corn.

"Oh, umm it's just that you never said when we were going to do this, Sakura and I are still dirty from training, and I'm just a little surprised is all. Come on Sakura let's go wash up." Ino took Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Sakura said really fast as her hand ran through her hair

"Would you just stop it!" Ino snapped looking just as stressed out. "Look, the bottom line is that he's here and my parents really want to get to know my teammate or… Or they want to kill him." Ino looked away and started for the bathroom.

"But what are we going to do Ino? What if this…" She was cut off as she received a hard look form the platinum blond.

"I am going to do the right thing for me and my family Sakura." Ino's eyes were hard and showed that she knew what she was doing even if she was spilling tears as she walking into the bathroom.

Sakura was scared, she was scared for Naruto and what would happen to him, She knew she would not be much help if any if the family of mind walkers did try and kill Naruto. She needed help. Leaving the bedroom Sakura made her way down the steps and for the front door. "Sakura where are you going? Dinner is ready?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh, I just want to get some fresh air is all." Sakura said looking over her shoulder.

"Sakura honey, what's wrong? You look distressed? Is something wrong?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked walking over to the rosette.

Sakura forced a smile to her lips and turned to face the older woman. "No, I'm fine. I just had a long day and sensei is proving to be a lot tougher then I thought she would be."

Mrs. Yamanaka frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry you have to have that woman as your teacher, the thought of her anywhere near Ino and you makes both Inoichi and I sick. That traitorous whore needs to be put down like the bitch she is." Mrs. Yamanaka's eyes slowly widened before smiling again. "You know what, I think that we can fix that soon. All you have to do is wait a bit longer sweetie."

"But Anko-Sen…" Sakura never got to finish what she was saying before Mrs. Yamanaka raised her hand.

"I know what you're going to say, but she is not here and you don't have to worry about her punishing you, so hurry up and go sit down to eat." Mrs. Yamanaka said walking back into the kitchen.

"Well you heard mom, it's time to eat, Sakura." Ino said, walking down the stairs with a big smile.

"Ino, Tell me right now what is going on here? You're acting like you're all for this plan." Sakura's voice was low and angry.

Sighing heavy Ino looked Sakura right in the eye before speaking. "Sakura "I'm going to do what I...I have to do, don't make me lose both of you Sakura, please." Taking another deep breath Ino smiled and walked into the kitchen leaving Sakura looking at the front door but moved to the kitchen not wanting to leave Naruto alone.

"About time, Ino your mom would not let me eat 'till you both got back." Naruto whined out making Mrs. Yamanaka force a giggle.

"Boys will always be boys it seems." She handed her husband his plate followed by Ino then Sakura before handing Naruto his plate before she sat down herself.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Naruto, what do you have planed down the road?" Mr. Yamanaka asked as he cut into his pork chop.

"I'm going to do what ever I can to become Hokage, and with the help of Ino-chan and Sakura-chan, I know that it's only a matter of time until that dream becomes a reality." Naruto said proudly as he smiled at both his teammates, but his smiled faded when he saw the look in Sakura's eyes, she was scared. "Sakura? Is something wrong?" he asked putting down his fork.

Sakura's mind was running, she knew in her heart that Naruto was in danger, and that she had to help him, but if she said anything would they turn and attack her? She saw that all eyes were on her now and that adults in the room had worry in their eyes. "Naruto you need to…"

"Relax more, Sakura is just tired and we worked a little too hard and is stressed out from it, she just needs a chance to rest a bit more, right Sakura?" Ino intruded while kicking Sakura in the leg at the word 'chance'.

Sakura just nodded her head knowing that Ino was right, she had to wait and see if things were as bad as it looked. But she was still rally worried. She was starting to think if there was anything she could do, then she thought the two can play the same game as the adults. "Dinner is really good Mrs. Yamanaka, did you use that new herb you were talking about?"

Both the older Yamanakas stopped eating an looked at their pink-haired house guest. "New herbs, what do you mean Sakura?"

Keeping her cool Sakura put on a small look of confusion, and was rather surprised that a seasoned jounin like Inoichi failed to pick up on it. "Earlier today I heard you talking about it, I think you called it ummm, what was it again, something-bane?"

While Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka were telling Sakura about how the herbs they used were for a fresh flavor, Naruto was starting to feel something was wrong, but it was too late he started feeling rather tired and slow. He also noted that all the colors in the room started to lift up and float around him. _'What, what's going on? I feel so heavy.'_

"**Not good! Naruto get out now! That's Demonsbane you're eating! I know it anywhere!**" yelled Kyuubi in a panic but all Naruto heard was a light whisper

Seeing the way he was acting Mrs. Yamanaka smiled and knew that the poison was working and tapped her husband on the shoulder and pointed out Naruto's condition. "Tell me girls, what do you know about the Kyuubi attack 14 years ago?" Inoichi asked leaning on the table.

Sakuka gave an angry look at the older blond while Ino froze in her seat. '_ No, please don't do it daddy…'_

"Other than the evil demon came and attacked the village on October 10, and that the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to defeat it. I know that there are some people who think the Kyuubi was tricked into attacking the village." Sakura said slowly as if she was talking to a kid.

"Tricked, Sakura dear I'm afraid that you have been the one that was deceived. You see, demons corrupt those around them making you think they're not evil." Sakura was getting angrier at this man as he spoke of her friend.

"W… What's this about anyway Dad? Its not like there are any demons in the village." Ino said waving her hand trying to dismiss the talk.

"Wrong Ino, There is a demon in our great village, and it's sitting right there." He pointed at Naruto who was now slumped in his seat with a glazed-over look in his eyes and white foam leaking from his lips.

"Naruto!" Sakura swiftly moved form her seat and ran to Naruto's side and checked his pulse. What she found scared her to death, his skin was hot and he was sweating profusely, his heartbeat was so fast she knew his heart was at risk of failing. But what scared her the most were his eyes, they were moving and looking at her, letting her know he was aware of everything. "What did you do to him?"

"Its bodies defenses are too strong, so I mixed in a little cyanide into his drink to help pacify it." Mrs. Yamanaka said standing from the table.

"No! Stop! This is wrong, Naruto is not the Kyuubi!" Sakura yelled and moved so that she was standing in front of the blond but keeping herself in between him and the others. "Naruto is not the fox! He never even had a say in the matter!" Sakura yelled with rage as she looked right at Ino.

"Sakura you poor thing, this beast has brainwashed you, and made you turn your back on you own family. We're doing this for you and the village. We love you and we won't let you be that demon's whore." Ino watched her mother walk closer to Naruto and Sakura.

"Sakura trust us. This is for the good of the village and for you. Once we're done you and Ino will go down in the history books as the ones that finished what the Yondaime started. You can make your mother regret casting you aside. Don't you want her to tell you she's sorry and that she loves you?" Inoichi spoke evenly and smiled at the girl as she moved closer to her.

"I… I want…" Sakura was shaking. She did want that more the anything but she didn't want to kill Naruto for it. Stamping her heels she looked up with cold eyes, but before she could speak she was kicked hard in her stomach and sent into the wall.

"Sakura!" Ino ran over to her gasping and looked up at her dad. "Dad why did you do that? She didn't do anything!"

"Sweetie, your mother and I know what we're doing, trust me when I say we don't want Sakura hurt, we love her as much as we love you. But this beast has corrupted her mind and made her into his slave. She will be fine as soon as we..." He looked at Naruto and grabbed a fist full of hair and gave him a closed backhand to his jaw before dropping him like a sack of rocks. "As soon as we kill it."

Ino looked at her dad and laughing mother in shock looking down to Sakura, when they locked eyes Ino smiled sadly and that made Sakura nervous. "Sakura, mom and dad are right, monsters like this must be put down." Ino stood to and moved over and looked into the hurt eyes of Naruto. "A monster has no redeeming qualities. All they do is kill and take what they want. They don't care about what's right or what's wrong, all they want is more. More power, more money, and a higher standing in the eyes of their peers, and they will kill anyone to get what they want, right… Dad?"

"That's right sweetie. They're nothing but a blight and we have to stop them at all costs!" He said proudly to his daughter as he handed her a kunai only to shut out in pain and shock when she stabbed him in his side with the same weapon he had given her.

"Your right, There are some demons that are evil. But Naruto is not one of them! But…" Ino's eyes were full of hate and sorrow as tears fell from her cheeks. "But you and mom are. You talk about the greater good of the village, but all you want is money, fame, power, and worst of all, you wan revenge for what happened to uncle Mike when the Kyuubi attacked. Naruto wants none of these things; all he wants is to be left alone and recognized for his hard work. Naruto may be a demon, but he is one I will fight with and fight for. She choked out a sob before looking her dad in the eyes. "I am sorry…"

Before Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka could do anything the front door and kitchen window were kicked in as the home was filled with ANBU The Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and both Hana and Anko. Within seconds the ANBU had taken the elder Yamanakas into custody and Tsunade was already working on purging the poison form Naruto's body. Ino had slumped to the floor and sobbed while Sakura held her for all she was worth.

XXXX

"Kakashi, what are you doing here, I have not summoned you." Danzou asked while sitting at his desk, his finger was already hitting his alarm.

"They're not coming Danzou-sama. But you don't have to worry about that." Kakashi said as his hand started sparking with lightning.

XXXX

**And that is Chapter 12! I hope you all liked it. And even if you don't please let me know ether in a review or a PM!**

**I want to thank And to monkey3000. a die-hard fan that helped me remember what I had started and what I need to finish, thank you.**

**And I want to thank the zoo creatures that sit on the Executive Board of Directors that live in Brian Stentzel's head with out them my writing would be sloppy and hard to read. This guy spends his down time fixing every chapter, So Brian Thank you.**


End file.
